Sontails: Dreams Come True
by twotailedfox
Summary: Mobius, a planet far away from any other civilization. A small teenage fox begins to develop feelings for his hedgehog best friend but with school, parents, fear and the highly religious community, let alone the very real threat of war, will love ever prosper? Can Sonic and Tails survive their homophobic community and school? Sontails story set in teenage AU. Slight Silvaze inside.
1. Chapter 1: Growing Feelings

_A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to Sontails: Dreams Come True. This is the start of a long story that details the beginings of a relationship of two best friends, Sonic and Tails, as they try to survive a world that is constantly at odds with them. With the highly religious community, the threat of antagonists that will seem to stop at nothing to stand in the way of the lovers, and a shared secret that would lead to death if it ever was made known, this isn't your normal Sontails story. With the threat of war being all too real, and one slip up could lead to disastrous outcomes, Sonic and Tails must overcome seemingly every obstacle to be happy. Please enjoy!_

 _Update: The sequel is now up and live! Once finished reading this, make sure to check out Sontails: War of Faith!  
_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Growing Feelings

Mobius. A strange, lonely celestial body floating alone in the vastness of space with naught but a nearby sun and moon for company. The planet, forged when hot molten rocks collided and cooled, forming the earthly crust around the lava core, had gradually created life. The early inhabitants of the planet learnt, grew and evolved over many years, adopting new technologies and ways of life.

Seas rose and fell, and the creatures of Mobius formed small communities together. As the lands changed, four main continents towered above the vast oceans with only small, sparse islands to bridge the wide gaps. Years, decades and centuries past as the inhabitants slowly grew, changed and expanded. Many civilizations fell and were destroyed until only one continent held life anymore. Since it was the only inhabited landmass, the continent was named simply, Mobius. Mobius' inhabitants prospered together in five major communities. The avian birds of Aves, the cyborg machines of Macton, the plant-like creatures of Zuncon, the aquatic animals of Vapos and Mobius, where mammals and many species came together to live in the capital.

However, throughout the years, one thing stood the test of time. The world religion that every Mobian abided by, Mobianity. Created as far back as even the oldest history book in the great libraries could tell, the old testaments and rules of the land were written and every creature, big or small, lived their life by these rules. Of the seven Mobian commandments, one was thought more important than even those about theft and murder. 'The sacred bonds of love shall be forged between a man and a woman.'

Over one hundred years ago, the great Mobian war waged across the continent as a warlord from Mobius, fueled by the spirit of the Mobian deity, Chaos, tried to take back the land in Chaos' name after their sacred commandment was broken by two possessed by Iblis. After ten years of fighting, the other four communities banded together to try and defeat him, but it ended in mutual destruction. The only way peace was found was when all the communities created specific boarders, and peace would only be retained if they were never, ever crossed. The boarders of Aves, Zuncon, Vapos, Macton and, of course, Mobius…

…

Rouge the bat, the tenth-grade history teach, put down her whiteboard marker and spoke softly, "That's the end of History class today." The bell rang out and all the children shot up and filed out of the room as quickly as their legs could take them.

The first one out of the room, as always, was a cobalt, blue hedgehog, his fur the colour of sapphire and eyes like shining emeralds. He was strange, being the only blue hedgehog, but rather than everyone making fun of him, they all respected him. However, that was most likely because of his amazing, unbeatable speed. He could run faster than anybody else at the school, and for seemingly an infinite amount of time without getting tired. He sped out of class and down the hallway to his locker, as quick as he could, carried by muscled legs. Girls sighed dreamily as he flashed past them, papers a flurry in the air in his wake.

At the other end of the line slumped a small golden-furred, twin-tailed fox. He always brought up the back of the line, not because he was one of the slowest runners at the school, but because he was one of the only children that enjoyed class. Miles prower, called Tails due to a birth defect that gave him a second tail beside his first, was a small, shy boy who was one of the smartest kids in the school. It was his intellect that allowed him to move up a grade and become a sophomore despite only just turning fifteen. He hated school. Everyone picked on him, made fun of him, and none of the girls liked him. There was only one positive side. He got to spend every day in the same class as his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Tails, hurry up. I wanna try out that new game when we get home!" Sonic bellowed sprinting up to his best friend, backpack slug lazily over one shoulder, already packed.

"But I haven't even gotten my homework yet," Tails sighed, always ashamed that he couldn't keep up with his speedy friend. The two walked side by side down the long hallway, dodging through the sea of faces who squirmed to the front doors of the school.

"I got you covered," Sonic smirked, holding up Tails' backpack, already packed and stuffed with every textbook that Sonic could fit in. "I didn't know which books you needed so I just put them all in." Tails took the backpack thankfully but almost collapsed to the floor from how heavy it was.

"Tha…" Tails began but before he even utter a single word, Sonic grabbed his arm and raced out of school, dragging the complaining fox behind him. The two ran, well, Sonic ran and Tails tried desperately to keep up, not willing to tell his friend of the excruciating pain that he felt in his arm as it was almost being pulled out of its socket. As he stumbled agonizingly behind him he moaned as his legs felt like there were burning.

"Not so fast, you're hurting me," Tails wailed finally. Sonic stopped suddenly and looked back, his emerald eyes shone with anticipation.

"Sorry bud," he said. "I'm just so excited to play this new game with you."

"But your house is that way," Tails pointed out down the street. Sonic stopped and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I was kind of thinking we could just play it at yours. I've got the game with me and I know you have the system…"

"I don't see why not…" Tails replied skeptically. "But-"

"Awesome, let's go!" Sonic cried with glee as he sped off again. Tails smirked, shaking his head before he rushed off again, panting with each step. It was only a few hundred meters away but each step was harder than the last. It wasn't until Tails finally made it up the front steps of his house did he let himself collapse from exhaustion on his front porch.

"You really need to start working out more, buddy," Sonic laughed as he helped Tails back up onto his feet and removed his backpack. Tails fished into the pocket of his beige chinos and inserted it into the lock. As soon as the door creaked open Sonic raced through and up the stairs to his room.

"Hi Mrs. Prower," Sonic called as he skipped steps at a time with long bounds.

"Hey Sonic…" Rosemary scratched her head, still surprised at how fast he could be. "He never slows down, does he?"

"No, no he doesn't," Tails laughed as he gave his mother a quick hug, slipped off his shoes and walked up the stairs to join Sonic. He plonked down on his bed next to Sonic and leant back, letting cooling oxygen to enter his lungs as Sonic bent down and began to fiddle with the console, the television and the many tangled wires.

Tails sighed contentedly as he lay back and watched Sonic struggle, laughing silently when Sonic cursed the knots in the wires he struggled to untangle. For some time now, ever since their summer camping trip, Tails had realized his true feelings. He always knew they were there, deep down, but it was only recently that these feelings had properly manifested themselves. Tails couldn't hide it any longer. He was in love. But he could never tell Sonic. He was like an older brother. His best friend. What if Sonic thought it was disgusting and disowned Tails for feeling that way, Tails feared. Not only that, the others could never find out. One of the oldest Mobian rules forbade it. It was a sacred vow, and one that was never broken. It had only been publicly broken once, and that led to a ten-year war. It was too risky to act on these feelings. As hard as it was to hide his feelings deep down, Tails knew he had to do it. However, he couldn't stop them from growing wilder and wilder, slowly consuming his entire being.

'Why did I agree to go on that stupid summer trip,' Tails thought to himself, remembering the events again in his head.

"You alright little buddy?" Sonic's voice cut through his daydream and Tails opened his eyes. Sonic was standing up, cradling two controllers. "You kind of zoned out there for a second."

"Y-Yeah Sonic, just a bit tired." He said, his cheeks slowly turning a slight tinge of crimson. Sonic just laughed it off.

"I hope you're not too tired to play the new game! It's going to be awesome," he yelled enthusiastically, punching the air with his fist as he switched on the console. Tails loved how childish Sonic could be sometimes. He breathed happily, ready to spend the whole afternoon playing videogames, alone, with his best friend.

He smiled to himself. Alone, he thought. How lucky he was to be able to spend so much time to be alone with Sonic, the unfortunate love of his life. If only Tails knew what kind of trouble his feelings could get him into. If only he knew what unfortunate course his love would pave for him. If Tails could read the future, he might've kicked himself right then and there. But, then again, love makes you do crazy things, as Tails will soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Now or Never

Chapter 2:

Now or never

The 15 year old yellow kitsune and the 16 year old blue hedgehog spent the rest of the afternoon playing, laughing, yelling, high fiving and more, enjoying the companionship of one another. They were having so much fun that neither realized just how quickly the time had passed. The blazing sphere of heat slowly dipped below the horizon, relinquishing the sky to the magnificent rays of the moon, which shone brightly, illuminating the streets below.

Tails, although having fun, had seemed a little off to Sonic. Through the whole afternoon his heart was racing at a million kilometers a minute, as a war was being raged inside the dark reaches of his mind.

'Tell him now,' his heart screamed at him.

'What if he says no?' his brain retorted swiftly. 'We don't want to lose him as a friend.'

'It's now or never!' his heart screamed. 'Sonic's parents will be back any minute!'

'We always have tomorrow, or the next day,' his brain tried to reason. Most afternoons, the two friends would go back to either house, and hang out until their parents got back from their jobs. Most afternoons, Sonic would ask to spend at Tails' house because they had more time to be alone, seeing as his dad died a couple years ago and his mother had to hold up an extra job to support her son, meaning that Tails' was alone most of the time. However, he was never truly alone, as Sonic would always be there for him if he ever felt sad or lonely.

"Tails, are you feeling alright?" Sonic asked. Tails snapped back to reality after realizing that his character on the screen had stopped moving as he had the battle within himself.

"I…it's nothing, Sonic," Tails' replied sheepishly. It wasn't convincing.

"Bud, I know when you're lying to me. I'm your best friend, you can't trick me," he smirked, his signature smile crossed his face as he flashed his traditional thumbs up pose. Tails tried to calm himself, using all his might to stop the red tinge of colour that began to appear on his muzzle as he blushed. Sonic looked so beautiful when he did that. It was one of the many things the young kit loved about Sonic.

"So what is the matter, little buddy" Sonic continued, determined to help his friend out and not let him hide his feelings away.

By now, both the hedgehog and fox were leaning up against the back board of Sonic's bed, controllers in hand as the only light in the room was the one being created by the low glow of the T.V screen.

Tails loved Sonic's house and always preferred to go over there if ever given the choice. Although they could be alone more often at his house, the thought of hanging out with Sonic in his bed, alone, was too much to pass up. If only Sonic's parents didn't get home so early, assuming his mother was out, since she was home most of the time anyway.

"Well," tails sighed as he began. Was he really going to tell his secret? What if Sonic didn't feel the same way? What if he thought Tails was disgusting and gross for having those feelings? What if he didn't want to be his best friend anymore, or worse, told everyone about how Tails was gay? The whole town would surely turn on him, as their religious views were too heavily ingrained on society. Even his mum, who denounced her faith and refused to go to church with the rest of the community after the horrific death of her husband, would still probably see Tails as a lesser being after finding out. The humiliation and disappointment would be too much to handle. What if they kicked him out of town? He didn't want to be alone. All he wanted was to belong, be accepted. Be with Sonic.

"I…I'm just really hungry is all," Tails finished. "Let's get some food!" He jumped off of the bed and hurried downstairs and into the kitchen.

Sonic sighed, knowing full well that his friend was hiding something from him, but shrugged it off and followed the fox anyway.

The two raided the fridge, selecting all the food they wanted. Sonic prepared, and then quickly devoured, some chilly dogs whilst Tails simply snacked on some left over chicken that was stashed away in the back.

Tails stared at his cobalt love, memorized as he ate. We watched in awe at the speed at which Sonic ate. It was like an art form. The perfect bites, the precise motions of chewing, even the little bits of crumbs that fell from the dog and stained the hedgehog's bandana. When just a little bit of the dog remained, Sonic expertly tossed it in the air, watching it spin as he opened his mouth wide, and swallowed it. Tails secretly wished that it was him, and not the chilly dog, which got to be tasted by Sonic, but tried to shake the thought away as soon as it entered his head.

The door opened and the two boys heard the call of Sonic's mother, "Sonic, sweetie, are you home? I need help with the groceries."

"Coming mum," He called back, rushing out to help his mother with the shopping. When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Tails sitting at the table, finishing off his snack and beamed a happy, welcoming smile to the young fox. "Oh hello Tails, I should have known that you would be here," she laughed. "How's your mum?"

"Fine missus Hedgehog," he replied.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. Sally is fine." She laughed again and moved over to the cupboards, putting the various items in their respected positions. Tails smiled, he simply adored Sonic's mum. She was so nice to him. If only Sonic's dad was the same.

"Mum, can Tails stay over a little longer? We are almost finished this super hard level," he begged. Sonic's mother simply nodded and the two boys ran back up to the bedroom.

The two continued playing, until Tails felt his phone buzzing in his pocket (or where ever they keep things…) He picked up his phone and answered it, hearing a short buzzing sound before the voice of his own mother, speaking softly. "Tails, are you at Sonic's house? Please come home now, dinner is ready." A loud beep was heard and his mother hung up.

"Do you have to leave?" Sonic asked, looking away from the T.V, staring straight into Tails' eyes. His emerald pupils shone brighter than the sun and sparkled lightly, dancing their cruel dances, tempting Tails. He couldn't help it, he had to tell his love the truth. It was now or never. "S…Sonic, I…I n…need to t…tell," he began, fighting back the tears that began forming in his eyes.

The young kitsune wasn't strong enough, and the tears that had been welling in the pools of his eyes began flowing freely, cascading down his cheeks and splashing on the blanket that was wrapped around the two friends for warmth. Tails pulled his pilot goggles down, trying to mask the tears but Sonic had already seen his friend.

"What's wrong Tails? You can tell me anything," he began, pulling his friend in and wrapping his long, thin arms around the fox's back. The warm embrace was too much for Tails to handle and he began melting in Sonic's warmth. He nuzzled his head into Sonic's chest, trying to stop the freely flowing tears.

'You can't do this,' his brain yelled at him. 'Get out now!'

Tails suddenly leapt off the bed and ran downstairs and outside to the street, running all the way to the park that served as the halfway point between both the boy's houses at the other end of the street. He ran through, hiding in the small patch or blueberry bushes the lined the far corner of the park. The place that the two boys would often play in and hide from their parents when it was time for them to leave the park as kids. The park where the two boys first met.

He sat there, trying to regulate his breathing and stop the tears that still flowed from his eyes. His stomach was churning and he felt like he was about to throw up, when suddenly, he heard the metal gate screech open and hear the crunching of leaves on the ground as somebody approached the bushes.

"Tails," Sonic began. "Buddy, come back inside. It's cold out and it is supposed to snow later today. You can't hide from me forever, what is wrong?" His words so sweet, kind and sincere. He really cared for his younger friend.

Tails thought for a moment as the blue hedgehog crawled into the little hiding spot in amongst the bushes and put his arm around the young fox's shoulder, bringing him in close. Sonic's scent was overwhelmingly sweet to the fox. He felt so weak.

'It is now or never,' he thought to himself. He had to tell Sonic, no matter what. He wouldn't be happy unless he did and his friend had a right to know.

Tails turned to Sonic, looking into his emerald eyes as Sonic looked back into the sky blue pupils of Tails. Tails closed his eyes, leant forward and place a small kiss on Sonic's lips before breaking apart and whispering, "I love you, Sonic."

Sonic didn't recoil, but didn't kiss back either. He just sat there, next to Tails, eyes staring wide. His mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. 'Did that just happen?' he thought to himself.

"I…I'm so sorry, Sonic." Tails began to cry again.

"Don't cry Tails," Sonic sighed.

"You don't love me, do you? You probably think I'm disgusting. You probably hate me because I'm gay and our religion doesn't allow that," he choked through tears.

"I don't hate you Tails, but I need time to think. Please go home, buddy. Goodbye." That's all Sonic could say before he got up and sprinted away, as fast as his legs could take him. All the way to his house, leaving his best friend, Tails, to cry, alone, amongst the blueberry bushes.


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

A/N: _I live in Australia where it is summer time at Christmas time but for the sake of this story, on the planet Mobius, it is winter time when this chapter is set (November).  
Some people have asked me about the use of religion and I would just like to say that this story is in no way trying to belittle any faith or mock any religion. I just used religion as a plot point, by making up a Sonic related religion in which Chaos is considered the god like figure, to add drama to the story and to provide a reason for why it is such a big deal and a negative thing for somebody in this setting to be gay. Also, sorry if some people don't like the fact that Vector is Sonic's father but I thought he fit the part well. Anyway, that's all from me, enjoy chapter 3_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Loneliness

After trudging home, Tails removed his shoes and gloves, and collapsed into the shower. He sat down and let the warm water wash over his face and soak into his orange tinged fur. He hugged his knees and pulled them tight into his chest. He picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted a pea sized ball into his hand and ran his fingers over, first his left tail, then the right. They were both extremely muddy and dirty after being dragged across the sleet covered ground all the way home.

Tails sat in silence, still clutching his knees underneath the running shower, glad that the water plummeting down onto his head from the circular tap was masking the tears that had been freely flowing from his ducts since Sonic had left him in the bush. He looked out at the window adjacent to the shower, watching the small snowflakes fall gently from the sky and dance in the November winds. They were so beautiful, peaceful. However, to Tails, although their white tinge made them sparkle in the moonlight portraying beautiful crystal like images, they were nowhere near as magnificent as the sparkling emerald eyes of his lost love. Tails sighed out loud.

'I really screwed this up,' Tails thought to himself, pinching his arm in pain. Tails tried to think of other things to change his train of thought. He began to think about the many things he learnt in his favourite class. Philosophy. This began with general questions about life but slowly grew and changed, being altered by the thought of Sonic, until his thoughts began to plague him.

He thought back to questions he had been asked by his philosophy teacher, Espio.

 _If you lost everything tomorrow, whose arms would you run into to make everything okay?_

'I'd run to Sonic. He would make me feel better. Or, he would have,' Tails thought. He knew he should stop but his mind kept wondering, beating himself up for his actions. 'Why did I tell him?! Why was having him as my best friend not good enough for me?! Why, Why, Why!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid' he yelled inside his head.

 _Does this person know how much they mean to you? When is the last time, if ever, you told them?_

'I tried!' his thoughts shouted, exploding and colliding in his head. He remembered looking over to two of his friends, silver and blaze, who turned and began making out at the back of the class, sharing each other's welcome embrace, whilst Espio asked these questions. Tails could feel the jealousy rising inside of him. He remember glancing over to Sonic, who at the time had been staring out the window, like he did every class. Tails sighed again and the tears continued to flow.

"Tails, honey. Is everything okay in there? You have been in the shower a long time and it is way past your bed time. Get to bed!" His mother called from downstairs. Tails looked at his hands and saw the pruned skin of his fingers and decided him mother was right. Tails dried up, smoothing the towel through his thick fur until it became dry and bushy, brushed his teeth and dived into bed. He tried his hardest to get to sleep, pulling the covers up over him and trying to shy away from the world, like he used to always do at school, but no matter how hard he tried, the warming comfort of sleep never came for him and his confused thoughts never relinquished him to the land of dreams. Well, not the land of good dreams.

Tails picked up the phone, shuddering as he heard the words of his best friend, Sonic, talking slowly yet frantically into the microphone. "Tails, I can't stop thinking about you, about that kiss. I need to see you. I need to kiss you again. Come over now!" He threw the phone down onto the bed and sped out of the house and down the street, passing the familiar park that the two would frequent.

He pounded the door with his fist, anticipation rising inside him. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. His dreams were all coming true. Sonic reached up and opened the door to see tails, beaming up at him from the outside.

"Inside, now!" Sonic hissed, grabbing tails by the waist and running upstairs, throwing him on the bed. Sonic pressed his lips against tails' neck, swirling his tongue around in circles, enjoying the taste of the young fox.

"Oh Sonic, that's amazing," Tails moaned. Sonic kept going, further down as Tails began to sigh louder and faster, writhing in anticipation as Sonic's tongue and mouth began to get closer and closer to Tails' goods. It was all happening so fast, it seemed so unreal. Just as Sonic had passed the kit's bellybutton, he quickly pulled his head up and began laughing hysterically.

"W…What's wrong? Did I do something?" Tails asked, confusion washing over him.

"You are so GAY!" Sonic laughed, tears falling from his eyes as he couldn't contain it any longer. "What did you think I was going to do with you?" he mocked continuously. "GROSS!"

Tails began to realize the cruel, sick joke that Sonic had played on him. "How could you," Tails whimpered, choking down the tears that began to form in his eyes.

"How could I not!?" Sonic retorted, having the time of his life. "Hey dad," he called from upstairs. "Tails just tried to kiss me. He said he was in love with me! Help me!"

Tails just looked back in disbelief, his mouth agape. "You bastard!" Tails yelled. "How could you do this to me?"

Right as he screamed this, Sonic's dad burst into the room. The familiar green crocodile that Tails had always been afraid of had fire in his eyes, clutching his signature beer in his left hand. "May chaos look down on you, ungodly child!" Vector yelled, making a fist and punching Tails in the face.

"May chaos cleanse your soul!" he yelled, punching again. Tails cried out in pain, clutching his broken and bleeding nose. He cried out in angst as Vector, Sonic's dad, continuously punched him, screaming that he has denounced his faith with his sexual orientation and that his soul was no longer welcome with Chaos in heaven. He watched in horror as Sonic, his love and best friend, watched on eagerly, loving every moment.

"You deserve this, freak!" he hissed, laughing as his dad punched Tails again, knocking him unconscious.

Tails fell hard on the floor with a thud. He screeched in pain as him mother came rushing into his bedroom. Tails was sprawled out on the floor, sheets littered the room everywhere. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Just a bad dream," Tails replied, wiping sleep, and a little bit of blood out of his eye.

"You look horrible. Did you sleep at all? Maybe you should stay home today," his mother replied sweetly.

Tails simply shook his head and walked downstairs. As much as he loved learning, any excuse to not have to deal with the bullies at school was a welcome one but he needed to confront his friend, his love.

"That's my little trooper," his mother called out lovingly as Tails flew out of the house and down the street. A small layer of snow lay on the ground, covering the grass and cement. Tails was glad for his twin tails, allowing him to hover above the ground so that the wet snow didn't soak his socks.

He arrived at the park, waiting for his friend. When Sonic didn't come, he glanced down at his wrist watch and saw the time. 8:15 it read. 'Sonic should have been here 5 minutes ago, like we do every morning before school. Maybe he didn't want to see me or walk to school with me anymore after last night,' Tails thought. He began walking to school, too depressed to continuing hovering after realizing that Sonic no longer wanted anything to do with him. He sledged through the snow, his socks becoming damp, wet and uncomfortable. When he arrived he simply walked to his first period class and sat down at the back, burying his face into a book to mask his sadness from the rest of his classmates.

Tails refused to look up from his book until he heard the familiar sound of the brass bell chiming, signaling recess time. 'I need to find Sonic. I need to talk to him or I am going to explode,' he thought to himself.

"Hey Tails, wait up!" A voice called out from the other end of the hall. Tails span around on his heels and saw a small, cute, 13 year old rabbit and a blue and yellow chao hovering next to her in front of him.

"Not now cream, I need to find Sonic," Tails dismissed, waving her away with his hand

"But he wasn't in home room today. The teacher said he stayed home today. I think he is sick," she said softly. Tails felt bad for dismissing her so quickly but the feeling of his heart dropping in his stomach as he realized his cobalt friend faked sickness to avoid him at school made his feeling of depression and insignificance even greater.

"Are you okay? You seem sad," she chimed in. Tails stared at the ground, refusing to look up at her. "Come on, let's go eat," she smiled at him and took his hand, sliding her finders between his. Tails suddenly recoiled, wrenching his hand from hers and putting it by his side.

"I…I'm sorry, Tails" she said, looking up at him with her glistening eyes. Although Tails was small, Cream was the only other person in the younger year level who was shorter than he was. She was in the year level below Tails and had been his best friend until he first met Sonic back when he was only 10 years old. Although she didn't get to move up a year with him, she was still one of the only people, other than Sonic, who Tails felt confident to tell anything to. Well, almost anything.

"Trouble in paradise," a voice mocked from behind the two teenagers. The two turned around and saw a big, tall, black hedgehog with red stripes through his upwards tilting quills standing before him.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Cream asked, noting that Tails had still not looked up from his feet.

"Feisty are we? I would be too if I were rejected by this loser," he remarked, pointing one gloved finger towards Tails.

"Don't call him tha…" Cream began but was cut off by Tails suddenly spinning around and sprinting off down the hall, away from the other two.

"What a baby," Shadow spat as he walked away.

"Tails…" Cream whispered as he ran out of sight.

Tails ran all the way home, not stopping for anybody. His friends Amy, knuckles, Blaze, Silver and others tried to call his name but he refused to stop. They were only friends with him because he was best friends with Sonic, they didn't really care about them. They couldn't help. Nobody can help. Except Sonic.

Tails spent the rest of the day in bed, hiding under the covers. His tears stained his sheets but he didn't mind. His mum periodically tried to come in to see what was wrong, or offer him food but he refused her plea's to help each time. Eventually she gave up, turned off his light and wished him well. Tails tried his hardest, screwing his eyes as tight as he could to block out the pain, but it never left him. It was like an ugly shadow, following him where ever he went and never giving him even a moment of peace.

Tails begged for the sweet release of sleep. Even though he knew he would be plagued by nightmares, anything was better than the pain of a gigantic crack in a heart. Just when he began to slip into the world of dreams, he heard a slight tap.

'Probably nothing,' he thought to himself.

He heard the noise again, and then again, louder this time.

Tails got up and parted his curtains slightly to get a peek at what was making the noise. A small pebble smashed against the window pane, startling Tails slightly. He looked down and saw Sonic, standing outside his window in the freezing cold, snow gathering around him. He looked horrible. Tails rushed downstairs as quietly as he could, draping a scarf around his neck from the wall as he ran and slid the door open a crack before slipping out into the street.

"What are you doing here, Son…" but before he could finish his question, Sonic grabbed tails and pressed his lips tightly against Tails'.

A million thoughts raced through the young fox's head but before he could say anything, Sonic whispered into his ear, "Me too. I do love you Tails." Tails heart skipped a beat, he wanted to say more, to make sure he didn't just hear things. Was Sonic just making fun of him like he did in his nightmare? Did he really feel the same way? Yet, before any of Tails thoughts could escape his mind and transition into words, Sonic sped away, utilizing his amazing speed, and left Tails standing alone in the cold, snow covered street.

* * *

 _If you like the story it would be much appreciated to favourite and leave a review. It's always nice to know that people are enjoying my work and it helps to keep me motivated. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and feel free to leave some in the form of a private message. Any help to make my work better is always welcome. Finally, make sure to follow if you would like to keep up to date. I have quite a few things i am working on and doing in my life right now but I will continue to keep writing and adding chapters to this story when I get time. I currently have a plan for up to chapter 22, which will finish off the story but I have some other ideas I might add in the middle chapters to fill out the lore and events so there is plenty more to come :) Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Demons

_A/N: Here is another chapter of DCT. Sorry that this one is a little short compared to last chapter and nothing really happened, seeming is it was the same time period as the last chapter and didn't move the plot forward but I wanted to further flesh out Sonic and his character and his side of the early events before rushing in to the story and trying to develop him later. Don't worry however because the next chapter will have some action so stay tuned :) Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Inner Demons

Sonic sprinted home as fast as he could, barely listening as his father yelled at him to get to the dinner table.

"Not feeling well, going to bed," he called out as he raced up the stairs. He heard his dad grunt angrily, taking another swig of his beer, before slamming the door shut and diving under his sheets.

'What just happened?' he thought to himself. 'Tails loves me?' A million thoughts raced through his head. A million questions. How? Why? When? But one question his mind kept settling back on is 'do I love him?'

Sonic had never really thought about it. Ever since that day at the park over 5 years ago, Tails had been his little buddy. His best friend. The person he could always rely on and the one person who he always felt comfortable with no matter what the circumstance or situation. They had been inseparable, closer than brothers. Sonic had never even thought about him in any other way. If feelings had started to grow inside of him, he never really thought about it or dismissed it instantly.

He thought about Tails, his little buddy. Suddenly, instead of the normal way he pictured his fox friend, something seemed different. He seemed cuter, smarter, and lovelier. His mind seemed to stop at Tails' face. His cute, frilly white muzzle. The three bangs that were always neatly combed out from the top of his head. The pilot goggles that he seemed to always wear that, although many of the other kids made fun of him, Sonic always loved. Finally, his cyan/blue eyes that seemed to shimmer like a beautiful tropical bay. How had he never noticed Tails this way before?

'NO!' his mind shouted. 'Chaos will look down upon you! You like girls! You like Amy!'

Sonic shuddered when he thought this. That pink hedgehog who constantly stalks him and tries to kiss him can't take a hint. He liked her as a friend, and would never like her more. Then again, now that he thought about it, most girls in his class who didn't already have a boyfriend were in love with him. It was slightly unfair on his kitsune friend. The girls all laughed at him for his two tailed deformity but they fell in love with Sonic's cobalt fur deformity. Yet his speed, his unimaginable speed, strength and fitness, along with his confident attitude was the selling point for most of the girls. Now that he thought about it more thoroughly, he never really liked any girl that way. All the other guys would constantly talk about the girls they liked but Sonic had never felt about anybody that way. He was happy just being friends with everybody.

Everybody except Tails, apparently. He thought back to the kiss, the wonderful, unimaginable kiss. Why did it feel so good? Sonic licked his lips, moving his tongue through his mouth to taste the remnants of Tails' saliva, enjoying its distinct taste.

'Stop that now!' his mind shouted again. Every time he began to give in to his newly discovered feelings, his logical reasoning stepped in. Sonic never realized that he harbored these feelings for his best friend but after that kiss, his heart began to understand the truth about his feelings for the golden fox.

Sonic began to feel faint. The room began to spin and suddenly, without warning, he leant over the side of his bed and vomited up his lunch from that day. 'Was that because of the kiss?' his mind thought, trying to convince his heart that it is wrong. He couldn't take this inner battle between his head and heart any longer. It was tearing him up inside.

Even his food wanted to escape the battle field and war that was raging inside of him. This civil war was too much for the teenage hedgehog. His senses slowly began to fail him as his sickness grew inside of him. His smell failed as his sinuses filled with mucus. His eyes watered and his sight began to fail. Sound became muffled and his tongue grew dry. The damages of his inner war started to show in big ways but luckily, his weakness attacked his body and allowed him to fall into the warm and inviting realm of slumber.

The harsh rays of the sun streamed through the open window, casting its morning heat on Sonic's face. The brightness burned his retinas and he turned over, putting a hand over his face in an attempt to block out the unwelcome light.

"Time for school darling, get up," his mother called from downstairs. Sonic tried to answer but couldn't, his mouth sore and swollen. "You are not pulling a sickie on me again!" his mother retorted, knowing full well that Sonic usually tried to fake sick to avoid test days. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me 12 times and I get fed up. You're going to scho…" she began to rant when she saw Sonic.

He looked horrible. His eyes were red and many black bags were sagging underneath them. His face drained of all colour, looking a sickly white shade, similar to that of a ghost. His mother rushed in and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He was hot. Very hot.

"You have quite a temperature, I guess there really is no school for you today. Sleep tight, I'll make my special soothing tea," she said softly and then retreated out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so the loud noise of the lock mechanism clicking shut wouldn't hurt his head.

"I…I'm sorry Tails," he spoke softly before drifting off into his dreams again.

The day flew by as the fluffy white clouds danced in the cold, winter sky of the late November days. Sonic woke frequently to indulge in many warm gulps of his mother's herbal tea. He didn't know how she made it but it seemed to be doing the trick. Slowly his sinuses cleared up, his eyes stopped watering and his throat cleared up.

Late afternoon finally rolled around and the sun began to sink into the horizon. Sonic sat up and stumbled into the shower. He was an aquaphobic (meaning he had an irrational fear to water) and although he knew it couldn't hurt him, he couldn't swim and felt horrible submerged in liquid in which he can't run around and be free. He shuddered, wishing he didn't have to be he smelt horrible and needed to cleanse his sapphire fur.

The warm water ricocheted off of his spiky quills, flattening them back down against his back. He brushed a hand, filled with shampoo, through the quills before ruffling them back into their specific places once he got out and began drying himself off. Although he spent many minutes each morning getting ready and working on his appearance, it was important to his image to make it look like he put no effort into it. He looked at his watch, 7:15 it read. He quickly rushed downstairs, ate breakfast, thanked his mum for everything and said he was going to rush over to Tails' place to get the homework from the school day. This was odd behavior for any teenager, but especially for Sonic but his mother was just glad that he was finally paying attention to his studies.

"Back before 9," she sighed as he raced out of the house and into the cold, night. Snow flurried through the air as he sprinted down the street, passing their favourite park on the way to Tails' house. As he ran, a small demon and angel seemed to appear on each shoulder. However, in this case, the angel appeared to take the form of his friend Tails' whereas the demon took the form of his dead beat father, Vector.

'What am I doing? This is madness,' he thought to himself.

'You love him, who cares what others think. Follow your heart,' the angel said.

'Yeah, if you want to be an outcast. Do you want all your friends and family to hate you for being gay? They will probably throw you out of town and you will be killed for trespassing into another communities boarders!' the demon retorted, smirking as he knew he was right.

'Curse the stupid war,' Sonic said, slowing his pace as he saw Tails' house coming up quickly.

'Happiness and love are their own reward,' the angel spoke.

'You don't love him! You just think you do because that idiot kissed you. He is your friend and nothing more. Chaos will rain his fury down upon you if you go along with this stupid plan,' the demon yelled, getting more frustrated because Sonic didn't turn around.

"Enough!" Sonic yelled, swiveling his head around to see if anybody saw him out late, yelling at seemingly nobody. He brushed away the demon who cursed Sonic's name as he dissipated into the air. 'Love conquers all,' he thought to himself.

The snow fall began to pick up as he stood outside his best friend, his new loves house. It settled around him as he took deep breaths, deciding if he really wanted to do this.

'This is something I need to do. I love him for Chaos' sake! Who cares if he is my best friend? Who cares if he is a guy? All I know is Tails doesn't care, and neither do I!'

Sonic bent down and picked up a small pebble, hurling it at Tails' window. Nothing. He threw another, and then flung another. Still nothing. Sonic began to get frustrated. He tried picking up a larger rock and tossed it at the window. The curtains slowly parted and he saw the golden kitsune, standing at the window looking out, rubbing his eyes. He looked like an angel in disguise, standing there so tired and innocent.

Sonic saw Tails rush away from the window and heard faint footsteps coming towards the door. His hear beat and pulse suddenly began to race. Could he really do this? 'I could just run away now and pretend Tails had just dreamt this. I'm fast enough that I could leave before he opened the door.' His breathing escalated and turned from slow, controlled breaths to sharp, inconsistent ones. He was really going to do this! Before he could let his second thoughts ruin the moment, the door was flung open and the young fox slipped out into the street.

"What are you doing here, Son…" but before he could finish his question, Sonic grabbed tails and pressed his lips tightly against Tails'. His lips tasted just as good as they did yesterday. Sonic knew immediately that he loved Tails. It just felt… right.

Sonic could feel the body of his friend shudder. He hoped it was because of the kiss and not because of the cold winds that whipped the fur of the two friends as they embraced each other. Sonic pulled apart finally and whispered into Tails' ear, "Me too, I do love you Tails." Sonic quickly turned and sprinted away, back to his house before Tails could say anymore.

He raced upstairs and dived under the covers. He couldn't help or hide the gigantic smile that crept its way onto his face. He sighed as he fell back on the bed and pulled the covers up nice and tight, wishing they were Tails' arms. "See you tomorrow buddy, my little prince," he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and relinquished himself to the many wondrous dreams of Tails that flooded his mind that night.

* * *

 _As always, if you enjoyed the story then favourite the story and click follow to be notified when I update the story. Reviews are always nice to read so leave them if you have time then make sure you let me know what you think. I love hearing if you guys like what I'm writing. Thanks for reading chapter 4!_


	5. Chapter 5: What are we Doing?

_A/N: Here is another chapter of Sontails:DCT. Just a quick update, I have been having some trouble lately and battling with some depression because of a whole lot of shitty stuff in my life but writing this fanfiction, along with a full length novel that I am trying to work on, has really been helping me try to stay positive. Because of this, I will be working on this a lot more frequently so you can expect more updates more often, or at least I hope so. I might have a couple times when nothing happens because I don't want to leave bed but what are you going to do. Anyway, enough from me, on with chapter 5!_

* * *

Chapter 5:

What are we Doing?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Tails rolled over, muttering something inaudible under his breath. He brought his hand down hard on the blaring alarm clock that was producing obnoxious sirens beside his bed, silencing it immediately. He yawned, stretching his arms out and rolled over, closing his eyes to block out the harsh, morning light.

"Tails, honey, how are you feeling? Do you think you are up for school this morning?" his mother called from downstairs. The scent of crispy bacon swirled up the spiraling staircase and wafted into the young fox's bedroom, capturing his attention. Tails licked his lips enthusiastically, jumping out of bed and running downstairs.

He sat at the table, chowing down on the many strips of bacon that his mother had prepared for the two of them. Tails took another big chomp of the blackened food and spoke in-between mouthfuls, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, mum." He swallowed. There was no way he was missing school today. Neither was Sonic. They had to talk. This needed to be settled now. It was too crazy, too unbelievable. He shouldn't be feeling this way, and knew Sonic shouldn't either but he can't help but feel faint at barely the sight of his love. He was like a man possessed. Always waiting, following his love.

His mother sat down in the oak wood chair opposite him at the other end of the rectangular, mahogany table. She reached over to the marble top kitchen bench beside her and fiddled with the nobs on the home made radio that Tails had constructed for his mother's birthday last year. Static filled every inch of the room, straining the golden fox's ears before the sound of his high school principal's voice broke through.

"Attention all students and parents," the voice began, struggling to complete with the low droning of the static that was competing inside the speakers. "Due to the snow flurries and blizzards outside, school will be cancelled for the day. Have a nice rest and we will see you all first thing tomorrow morning. That is all." The voice ceased and static wrestled back to control again. His mother turned it off, the sound of the instant buzzing causing her to shudder uncomfortably as static drifted back into all corners of the room.

Their community was situated in the south-east corner of Mobius and was one of the smaller communities of the land. Most people knew each other and there was only a population of about 50,000 people strewn about the town. Due to this, there was only three different primary schools and two high schools, one in the north and one in the south, so it wasn't unusual for the principal to address everyone over the radio.

"Since there is no school, maybe you'd like to invite Sonic over today and do some homework together?" his mother suggested, beaming her comforting and delighting smile at him. Tails nodded and ran upstairs eagerly. He grabbed his phone that lay haphazardly on his bedside table and punched the digits that he had memorized into his phone to dial Sonic's number.

"Yeah?" Sonic's voice came through the receiver, sounding tired, annoyed and quiet. It was obvious to Tails that Sonic was frustrated that he had been woken up but was way too polite to tell his friend.

"Schools cancelled today," Tails muttered.

There was a moment of silence but Tails could seemingly hear the gigantic smile that had crossed the hedgehog's face delightedly.

"Don't sound so sad," Tails replied sarcastically when no response came. "Would you like to come over and spend the day at mine?" he questioned, forcing himself to make the words exit his mouth.

"I'll be right over," was the reply before Sonic hung up. Tail's rushed into his bathroom and wrenched the hot and cold shower handles to the left and waited for the calming water to cascade down. The anticipation was killing him but he knew he needed to wash himself and get ready so he wouldn't seem repulsive to his blue love.

About half an hour passed by as the young fox washed his fur all over, making sure to use extra conditioner to make his fur seem extremely soft. He combed down his bangs, which then flung back out into place between his two azure eyes like they did every morning. Finally, he picked up his toothbrush and floss, making sure to make his mouth as clean as possible.

DING DONG! The door bell sounded and the kit hovered down eagerly and pulled open the door. Sonic stood there, his emerald eyes shimmering and his cobalt blue fur covered in snow. Wind whipped his face and Tails pulled him inside and away from the cold.

"It's not a good day out there," Sonic said facetiously. Tails smiled before asking what Sonic would like to do.

"Got any food? I'm starving!"

After Sonic devoured the rest of the bacon, leaving not one scrap or crumb left upon his plate, he pushed his chair back and belched. "Sorry about that," he said, covering his mouth with his gloved hand. Tails didn't mind, having Sonic with him for a whole day was such a great feeling to the young fox that nothing could spoil it for him.

"Wanna go upstairs…" Tails asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh, sure," Sonic shrugged, following Tails upstairs. The two entered and Sonic closed the door slowly behind him as Tails jumped on the bed and sat up, looking at Sonic. Sonic breathed slowly, standing at the door, still clinging onto the door handle.

'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. 'Chaos, forgive me.'

"Is something wrong, Sonic?" Tails replied cautiously, seeing the distress on Sonic's face.

"N…Nothing, Tails," Sonic replied, walking over and sitting down next to Tails. The golden fox flung his arms around Sonic and brought him in close, enjoying the warm embrace of the hedgehog. He ran his hands through the spiky quills of his friend and took short, big whiffs of Sonic's scent. It soothed the fox. However, Sonic didn't hug back.

"I…Is something wrong?" The kit asked. Sonic didn't reply, he simply laid back and stared up at the ceiling. "Last night… You think it was a mistake, don't you. You hate me and only came over here to tell that to my face." Tears started welling in Tails' eyes again. He hated feeling so weak and constantly crying like a baby, especially in front of his hero. He never liked it when Sonic saw him so weak, but there was nothing he could do. His feelings of sadness and embarrassment flurried around inside of him as ferociously as the snowflakes outside which hailed around and pelted the window.

"T…Tails, Tails seriously," Sonic began, absorbing the sadness that was flowing from Tails. He didn't know what to say, what to do. There was so many wrong, confusing, wonderful feelings that all washed around inside of him. His heart was like a ship being flung about on the ocean, caught in a cyclone. One thing he did know was he couldn't take seeing Tails, his Tails, so sad. His sadness was the tsunami in the storm which caused Sonic to fall overboard. He threw all of his doubts aside and drew Tails close, placing his lips onto the fox's. He knew that they both couldn't throw caution to the wind. He needed to be the sensible one cause Tails' heart was thinking for him. But Tails made him feel so happy. He decided to push these doubts deep down and gave himself into the kiss. Tails felt his tongue poke at his pearly white teeth, begging for entrance into Tail's mouth. He opened obligingly and shuddered in pleasure as Sonic's curious tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Tails' tongue, equally as adventurous, roamed around the far reaches of the hedgehog's mouth, soaking up the saliva and relishing in its wondrous flavor.

After a few short minutes, but what seemed like an eternity to the two teenagers, Sonic broke apart and fell back down on the bed. He panted, gasping in big, selfish gulps of air as he tried to fill his screaming lungs back with the oxygen that they had been deprived of. Once he got his breath back, he turned his head and saw Tails, gazing lovingly at him. Sonic reached out his hand and clasped it in Tails', intertwining and connecting their fingers like stands of silk in a web that had been carefully constructed by a clever spider. He could feel the sweat on Tails' palms but he didn't mind at all.

"What are we doing?" he sighed again, getting lost in Tails' eyes for the third or fourth time. They shone like the colour of a Lapis lazuli as his sapphire fur was being reflected back at the hedgehog through the fox's blue eyes.

"What our hearts want," Tails chimed in, gripping Sonic's now de-gloved hand tightly and pulling him closer. Sonic stayed, leaning back on the bed with one hand behind his back and his head resting on it. Tails snuggled up to the hedgehog, resting his head on Sonic's bare chest and nuzzling his face into his sapphire fur. He could hear the slow heartbeat and feel the quaint rising and falling of Sonic's chest.

Sonic moved his other hand and placed it around Tails' body, hugging him tightly. Sonic was thankful for the golden fur of his fox love as the cold slowly began seeping in through the window and Tails had kept Sonic incredibly warm and toasty.

They both lay there, in silence, enjoying each other's company until Tails finally broke the silence with a question. "Do you really love me, Sonic?"

Sonic looked down, his eyes filling with hurt and shame. Tails looked up, returning his gaze innocently. Sonic leant down and placed a small kiss on Tails' forehead. "Please stop asking me that," he said coldly. "Of course I do."

"But you have doubts."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"But you do," Tails continued insistently, not wanting to let Sonic get away with acting distant. "Don't you trust me?"

"Tails, stop!" Sonic quickly snapped, shifting position. Tails shuffled off of him, shocked by the sudden outburst. Sonic continued, "I love you and you need to understand this. Yes, it is true that I have only recently accepted and discovered these feelings but they have been inside of me for a long time. I love you so much but I am only weary and distant because I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's not allowed." Tails opened his mouth with the intention of speaking, trying to interject but sonic put his finger to the kit's lips and silently whispered, "Shhh. I know our religion won't allow it but frankly, I don't care. We can just be happy in secret. Nobody will ever find out."

Tails nodded in agreement. He knew the consequences would be dire if anybody found out about their secret love. They would be chased out of town or sent to prison. If they had to flee to another community and pass their boarders, they might be killed for trespassing or start up war. Neither wanted that. It had to be kept a secret.

Tails decided to push the thoughts out of his head and push his luck with his love instead. "How much do you love me, Sonic?" Tails began, trying to see how much Sonic would say so early in their secret, but forbidden love.

"Don't push your luck, buddy," he laughed. He looked up at the sky, the sun being covered by the clouds and the hexagonal, individual snowflakes peppered throughout the sky outside, littering the ground in sheets of white. "Look outside," he said finally.

Tails glanced up, noticing the shimmering flakes dancing on the wind. "They are beautiful," he remarked.

"Not as much as you," Sonic chimed in. "Count them all. I could stare up at the sky and match each single snowflake with a reason for how much I love you but not enough snowflakes could fall before I run out of reasons."

Tails stared at him, mouth agape. 'Since when was Sonic so profound and filled with whimsy?' he thought.

"Ha-ha, sort of sappy isn't it? I can't get more cliché can I?" he remarked, a smirk crossing his face as he tried to turn his words into a joke.

"You're such a geek," Tails laughed, giving him a big hug and placing his lips against Sonic's again, who kissed back happily. He whispered between kisses, "It was beautiful. I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Tails," Sonic said, kissing back even harder. Each enjoyed every single second of this time they had together, both wishing that they had revealed, or in Sonic's case, discovered, their feelings for each other previously. From this moment on they were more than just best friends and closer that measly brothers, although both were the only child in their families and didn't know the true feeling of a brother. They were lovers. Inseparable. Soul mates.

Suddenly, Tails ears pricked up as he heard footsteps crunching down the hall, coming briskly towards his room. Sonic reacted fast, having much quicker reaction times than Tails. He swiftly snatched their 10th grade mathematics text book and threw it down onto the bed. It flung open to a page about trigonometry, right at the same moment that Tails' mother opened the door.

"How's the study going boys?" she asked, noticing the textbook laying haphazardly on the bed sheets.

"Good," the two teenagers chimed in, in unison.

"Sonic, darling, your parents just called saying they would like you home for lunch."

"Okay Mrs. Prower. See you at school tomorrow Tails," he smiled, giving his signature thumbs up before sprinting out of the room and the house.

Tails waited until him mother left before sighing. "Don't leave so soon," he muttered to himself.

Sonic ran home, feeling the harsh, freezing winds whip his face and sting his eyes. Although most Mobians hated this feeling, it made Sonic feel alive. At that same moment he passed the park in which the two boys used to frequent and play when they were younger. "Why did I have to leave so soon," he cried out.

Suddenly, like Chaos was watching from above, doubts flooded though his head. Maybe it was because of the snow or maybe because he could think straight now that he wasn't in Tails presence. 'What are we doing?' he thought to himself again, unable to get the thought out of his mind for more than a few seconds. 'Why does everything good have to be bad in this world?' He tossed these thoughts aside, begging for them to flood out of his head like water down a drain. He raced the rest of the way home, picturing his love in his mind until he arrived at his door, smiling happily.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 5 and as always, if you liked it then leave a review to let me know what you think. I also created a youtube channel, also named TwoTailedFox, which is at you tube with the (/_ _channel/UCdM-_IOxowp6x-ics1_OCUg) after, in which i will be doing read throughs of the story so people can have an audio version to listen along with as they read if they would like. Otherwise you can search for my video which I will record and upload later today which will be called Sontails:Dreams Come True Chapter 1 (obviously :P)  
Next chapter I will delve more into the school life of the teenagers and develop their friends characters more so stay tuned._


	6. Chapter 6: Cruel School

_A/N: Here is another DCT chapter that focuses more on their school life. Thanks for all the positive feedback and to all people reading, it has been great. Keep those reviews coming, i love hearing what people have to say about the story._

* * *

Chapter 6:

Cruel School

Tails' mother knocked gently on the dark brown, wooden door to her son's room. No answer. She knocked again but still nobody called out in reply so she carefully pushed open the door, making sure not to make a loud creaking sound as it slowly swung open. She saw Tails fast asleep, sprawled on his bed. His arms and legs were spread out and she was surprised just how much of a double bed a small fox could take up. She smiled.

She slid across the floor, the soles of her feet dragging across the velvet carpet. She moved over to the shades that were drawn shut, shielding his room from the rays of the sunshine outside and flung them open. Tails hissed in annoyance as the harsh light of the sun streamed in from the window directly into his sensitive azure eyes, not dissimilar to the colour of the ocean.

The flurries of snow had subsided overnight and the dark cumulonimbus clouds parted like the red sea, allowing the sunlight passage to the ground below. The plants all swayed in the morning breeze in delight, greedily soaking up the morning sun. After days of blizzards and snow, every organism and creature in the small town was enjoying the sudden burst of sunshine.

"Tails get up, you're almost late for school," his mother said, trying to rouse him out of his deep slumber.

Tails glanced over at his alarm clock on his bedside table. 8:00am, it displayed.

'I have to meet Sonic in 10 minutes at the park!' his mind screamed and he jumped out of bed suddenly, grabbing his gloves, goggles and shoes that all lay, neatly folded at the foot of his bed. 'No time to shower this morning,' the fox thought, rushing out of the house and down the cemented street.

A few moments later he arrived at the park which was the two teenager's normal meeting place before they set off to school together. It was only about a ten minute walk to their school but they always met up beforehand at the park, every morning without fail so that neither would feel lonely during the trek. Only something was different this morning. Sonic wasn't there. It wasn't strange for the hedgehog to be late, he was rarely ever on time, but he normally would have texted an apology at exactly 10 past 8. This morning, no such text came.

'Does he not want to be seen in public with me anymore?' his mind immediately jumped to, assuming the worse, as always.

"Psssssst," a voice rang out. Tails looked around but couldn't see anybody.

"Over here," the voice whispered. Tails opened the gate cautiously and walked down the gravel path into the park. He tried to find the source of the voice when he noticed a shadowy figure, concealed by the blueberry bushes.

"Soni…" Tails began to ask when an arm shot out of the bushes and pulled the small fox in. He was sent crashing through the bushes and landed on the ground, face first. "Ouch!" Tails screamed in annoyance. "What was that for?"

Sonic helped his friend sit up and without saying anything, placed a single, short, passionate kiss on the kit's lips. "Feel better now?" he asked seductively.

"Much," Tails blushed, his muzzle flooding crimson. Maybe it was the kiss, or the concussion that the fox had just received but all the pain seemed to leave him instantly. "What do you want?" Tails asked finally.

"We need to talk," Sonic began.

"About what?"

"School, us. We can't act any differently at school. We don't want anybody getting suspicious." Tails looked back confused. He hadn't thought about it but maybe Sonic was right. Subconsciously, he would probably seem different to his friends who had known him for a long time. He didn't want anybody to catch on and ruin their love. He had finally got what he had been dreaming of for a long time and he didn't want anyone, especially Amy, to ruin it for him.

"And stop blushing all the time," Sonic added, annoyed. Tails didn't realize but his face had lit up like a light again, red as blood.

"S…Sorry Sonic, I don't mean to. I can't help it. I just love you so much." He muttered, looking up into Sonic's emerald eyes.

The eyes softened and he brought Tails closer, hugging him tightly and holding him, their faces barely apart so that only a feather could bridge the gap between their lips. Tails eagerly sniffed the hedgehog's fur, taking in his speedy friends scent. "I know, I'm sorry. Can you just try to at least avoid it? For me." Sonic added finally.

Tails nodded and opened his mouth, about to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice, calling from the gate at the other end of the park.

"Sonic, Tails! Are you guys in there?"

Sonic chanced a glance out of his bushes and noticed the tall, buff, red echidna standing at the gate, hand over his eyes as he scanned the park. They locked eyes and Knuckles called out again. "What are you doing in there?" he questioned.

"Tails and I are just grabbing some blueberries from the bush. His mum didn't pack him any lunch because he got up late so I decided to help him pick some," he yelled nonchalantly. Tails was surprised at how easily Sonic quickly came up with an excuse. It seemed so… believable. 'How can he lie so easily? Has he lied to me like that before? How much has he lied to me?' Tails mind began to think the worst again as questions battered at the entrance of his mind.

"Well hurry up, schools about to start. And can you pick me some strawberries? I'm famished," Knuckles added.

"It's a blueberry bush Knuckle-head," Sonic rang out.

"Yeah, blue BERRY. Straw BERRY. They are both berries so they will both be there," he replied.

Sonic and Tails both shook their heads and emerged from the bushes, carrying some blueberries cradled in their arms.

"They aren't strawberries!" Knuckles sighed sadly.

"Y…Yes, they are," Tails piped up, wanting to prove to Sonic that he can be trusted with tricking their friends to show that nothing seemed weird between the two.

"No, they are blue. And they call you the smart one, idiot," Knuckles scoffed. Sonic gripped his fists tightly, trying to not show how angry he was becoming from hearing his little prince being called an idiot by knuckles. Out of anybody, Knuckles was the one person who couldn't dish out insults. However, what he lacked in brains he certainly made up for in muscles.

"Y…Yeah, they are. They just look blue because… uh… they got cold. Yeah, cold… because… um… of the snow that fell. They are still strawberries." Tails replied. Sonic sniggered under his breath.

"That makes sense," Knuckles thanked, taking a handful and shoveling them into his mouth. "Let's go," he said through mouthfuls, small bits of half chewed blueberry shooting out of his mouth and staining the ground below his feet.

"Nice one, buddy," Sonic whispered as the two friends followed the echidna to school. Sonic was slightly annoyed that their alone time was cut short and they didn't get to talk more on the way to school but he couldn't show knuckles this. Anyway, he had all afternoon to hang out, alone, with Tails.

The brass bell that was situated atop the large, centre tower of the school rang out, signalling the beginning of school. It chimed out to the surrounding areas, sounding like the silver bells of Notre Dame. Tails sat on a bench in the quad next to Sonic. Standing in front of them, creating a small circle, was knuckles, Cream, Blaze, Silver and the new girl Tikal.

"Sonic! Did you miss me," a sharp, shrill voice pierced through the quad. All the teenagers looked around and saw a pretty, pink hedgehog sprinting into the quad.

'Here we go again,' tails thought, rolling his eyes as Amy sprinted into Sonic, wrapping her arms around him. 'Why can't she understand he doesn't like her that way!' he shouted at himself silently.

Sonic noticed the frustration on his furry friends face and mouthed the word 'sorry,' beaming a smile at Tails. Sonic struggled to break free of Amy's tight grip, using the bell as an excuse to be released and sped off to his first class. One by one, the teens all filed off to their different subjects and left Tails and Cream standing in the brick layered quadrangle.

"What happened to you the other day?" Cream queried curiously, turning her head to glance at Tails.

"N…Nothing," Tails said, staring up at the crystal sky, smiling to himself.

"Well whatever it was, you seem much happier now," she laughed. Tails nodded in agreement. "C'mon, let's go to class." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to their first class. This time, however, he didn't recoil. He already felt bad enough for hurting her the other day and didn't want to see his little rabbit friend cry again.

First period, Physics. Tails studied hard, his head stuck in his textbook as he listened, mesmerized by his teacher words. He always enjoyed Physics the most, especially because they were currently learning about flight. If it wasn't obvious to the school already, Tails wanted to be a pilot when he grew up but it was a dying profession due to the harsh boarder control rules and threat of war.

Second period, Maths. When Tails walked into his class, he saw rouge the bat smiling her welcoming, happy smile at him. Sonic yelled his hello's to his friend, patting the base of a chair next to him at the back of the room. In the middle of maths class, the students were doing some more trigonometry when Tails felt something slip into his hand. He tried to recoil but felt five, individual cylindrical objects clamp around his hand and wrap around each finger, weaving tightly. He suddenly realized that sonic had slipped his hand into Tails' under the desk.

'He shouldn't be doing this,' Tails thought, but he didn't want to let go. He glanced at Sonic who smiled innocently back at Tails, squeezing his hand to try to convince his friend that this was alright.

"Tails!" Rouge called out from the front of the room. The two boys shot up straight, the hair on the back of their necks standing on end as a twinge ran up their spines. Sonic immediately wrenched his hand out of the fox's and placed it on his knee, hoping nobody saw. 'This is it. All over,' Tails' mind raced, assuming the worst.

"Don't be shy. Write your answer on the board," Rouge motioned to the whiteboard in front of the class, holding a small, black marker out in front of her. Tails and Sonic sighed, relieved, as Tails walked up to the front and wrote out his answers.

"Very good!" Rouge exclaimed happily.

"Teachers pet," Shadow growled under his breath, staring daggers at Sonic.

"Shut it," Sonic hissed, defending his two tailed friend.

"Sonic, Shadow! No whispering. If you have something to say then say it to the whole class," Rouge snapped.

Shadow stood up and cleared his throat. "I was just saying how Tails is a massive nerd," he smirked. A roar of laughter amongst the students erupted. Everyone, even Amy, knuckles and Tikal were laughing at their fox friend. Everyone, that is, except Sonic.

Embarrassment smashed into Tails like a jet of cold water and he felt tears brimming behind his shimmering eyes. He slipped out of the room quickly, ignoring the concerned calls from rouge before he began crying in class and ran to the boy's bathroom.

Sonic raced after him, cursing at Shadow and his classmates for being so cruel. "You should all be ashamed of yourself." He yelled. All the girls immediately shut up, scared of Sonic's outbreak. He had always been suave and cool, never losing his temper but something snapped in the hedgehog upon seeing his love get teased and bullied in front of everyone.

"He needs to grow up. He doesn't even belong in this class," Shadow mocked, clearly not learning his lesson.

"Detention! Both of you," Rouge yelled, pointing at both Sonic and Shadow, not realizing that Sonic was trying to help the fox. Sonic shrugged the threat off and ran out of the class in search of Tails.

Blaze the violet cat glanced towards her boyfriend, silver. Her eyes darted between him and the door. "Tails is my good friend, please go check up on him," she pleaded, her eyes warm. Silver leant over, placing a small peck on her cheek and stood up.

"I'll go get them Miss," he sighed, walking out of the classroom. Rouge nodded her approval as he left.

"Tails! Tails," he called out, roaming through the empty halls, passing the sickeningly green coloured lockers, each clamped shut with silver and gold padlocks.

He heard the soft sobs of somebody from inside the toilet block. "Tails," Sonic sighed concerned for his friend. He pushed open the door and walked over to the one stall that was locked shut.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Buddy, c'mon. Come out here." Sonic said, care floating on each word like a leaf down a stream.

"W…What did I d…do wrong, S…Sonic," he cried, gasping through chocking sobs. "W…Why d…does e…everyone hate m…me?"

"Open the door bud," Sonic replied softly, leaning his forehead gently on the cold, metallic door.

He heard a faint click and the force of the door against his head subsided a little as it swung open. Sonic's heart fell as he saw Tails sitting on the toilet, head in hands. Tears stained his fur.

Sonic carefully stepped into the small, enclosed cubical and closed the door, locking it behind him. Tails looked up and immediately began to calm down as Sonic wrapped his arms around the young kit and rested his chin on the fox's head, sharing his warmth.

"It's okay, I'm here for you now, my love," Sonic said, adopting a more soothing tone. Tails slowly began to calm down and his breathing regulated to a normal pace again.

"T…Thank you, S…Sonic," Tails thanked him, rubbing the last of the tears out of his eye with one hand, happy that Sonic truly cared so much for him.

"I'll always be here for you. Never forget that," he whispered into the fox's golden ears.

"I won't," Tails replied lovingly, leaning up to kiss his cobalt love, but moments before the couple's lips touched, they heard the sound of the bathroom door swing open and a familiar voice called out.

"Sonic, Tails? Are you both in here? Shadow is just a jerk, take no notice of him." Sonic leant down and peered under the stall, noticing the pale, white fur of Silver the hedgehog. He cursed profanities under his breath as Silver skulked through the bathroom, knocking on the stalls.

"I know you guys are in here. Tails, c'mon. Nobody thinks any less of you. Don't pay any attention to Shadow," Silver tried to help tails out. He was always seen as the father figure to their friend group. Always the pacifier, trying to control any situation and steer it away from impending violence that always was a result of any common argument that the black and blue hedgehogs often had. Their rivalries were notorious throughout the school and Silver seemed to be the only animal in the whole school that was able to sedate the two rivals once things began to get heated.

Sonic thought fast, sliding under to the adjacent bathroom stall and flushed the toilet once. He stretched his arms as he pushed the door open, whistling to himself.

"Oh, hey Silver. How's it hanging?"

"Where is Tails," Silver asked, concerned that Sonic had not gone to comfort their friend.

"Don't worry pal, it's all settled. Tails is fine and he already is heading back to class. Speaking of class," Sonic said, pretending to not notice the time and tapped his wrist. "We should get going before Rouge worries about us." He placed his arm around the white hedgehog's shoulder and hustled him out of the bathroom, winking at Tails who was peering out of the crack underneath the stall.

Tails whispered a silent thanks to his blue friend and hurried out of the bathroom after the coast was clear.

The rest of the day went by as normal. Teachers prattling on about nonsensical things, students gazing desperately out of the windows and all the students filing through the winding hallways between classes. Eventually the bell rang for lunch and all the students rushed into the cafeteria, trying to beat the crowd to the front of the line. It was pizza day after all.

Tails walked into the room, the sweet smell of freshly baked pizza tickling his nostrils tantalizingly. "Tails, over here," Knuckles waved Tails over to the table that their group always sat at each lunchtime.

Tails waddled over and sat down next to Blaze as she patted the metallic bench next to her, placing his ruby red plastic tray on the ground and took a large bite of his sandwich. She smiled at him, giving him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Hope you're okay. Shadow can be a real jerk sometimes." Tails nodded, thanking his feline friend.

"I thought you were having blueberries?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"Oh… yeah… You ate them all, remember." Tails replied sheepishly.

"Uhhh, did I? Must have," he laughed apologetically, not remembering that he only took a handful or two and shrugged it off.

"So…" Tails began, breaking the silence to the group. "Where is Sonic?"

All of them looked at him suddenly, staring at him. It seemed like he had something on his face. He picked up his hand and rubbed his muzzle ferociously, trying to remove the invisible stain. He hated it how they were all staring at him.

"Don't worry Tails, you have nothing on your face. We were just surprised that he didn't tell you that he got detention for defending you and fighting with Shadow," Blaze chimed in finally. Tails head immediately dropped in sadness. Any free time he had at school he wanted to spend with his love. It wasn't fair that he was being shackled down in the classroom when he should be hugging Tails.

"Or maybe the government kidnapped him and are performing experiments!" Sticks yelled, jumping out of the seat and running out of the cafeteria screaming. They all laughed, use to this weird behavior of the strange badger.

"Silver lining in every cloud," Amy perked up suddenly, noticing the disappointment on Tails' face. She was always the incredibly enthusiastic one. "Now we can plan his surprise party next weekend!"

"A surprise party for Sonic next weekend?" Knuckles repeated loudly so that the whole cafeteria heard. They all stared at him angrily.

"Not if you yell it to everyone," Amy scoured at him, knocking him on back of the head. He writhed in pain and rubbed his sore injury that she had given him.

"Now," Amy began again, pulling out some blank sheets of paper and multiple coloured pencils, sprawling them out on the table so that everybody could grab them. "Let's get to planning!"

* * *

 _A/N: This one was quite long compared to the others but I hope everyone likes longer chapters. Next chapter will be very long too so stay tuned. and don't forget to review and let me know what you think :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Role Reversal

_A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouriting, it really means a lot. I'd just like to do a shout out to Sally, thank you for your kind words and I'm glad my stories can help you in a bad time. Your review really filled me with joy and I'm glad I can help you out :) Same to you Jacob, i'm glad I helped you too. It really means a lot to know what effect my stories can have. Keep the reviews coming, they really make my day and enjoy chapter 7!_

* * *

Chapter 7:

Role Reversal

 _2 years earlier_

"Come along son, we are going to be late," Tails' dad called, clutching his sons arm as he rushed through the crowded city streets. Bells chimed and music hummed through the air as the buzz of the yearly carnival rang out through the roads and alleyways of the central town square. The 13 year old fox ran behind, struggling to keep pace with his father who rushed through the streets.

"Give us back our money!" A rat man hissed from the shadows. The rat leant down to all fours and began bounding toward the two, hot on their heels.

"Dad, I can't keep up anymore," Tails whined. His father stopped and reached down, hoisting the young kit up over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and broke out into a sprint. However, because of the immense extra weight that he now had to carry, his pace had slowed to no faster than a light jog. The rat man pounced and Tails' father toppled to the ground. Tails was flung off of his shoulders and rolled across the cobblestone street, crashing into a nearby silver trash can.

He watched in horror, tears beginning to pool in the back of his eyes as the rat man reached into his father's jacket, wrenched out his wallet and then pull out a knife, stabbing Tails' father in the middle of his chest, blood oozing out quickly.

"DAD!" Tails yelled.

"R…Run home, son," his father whispered, barely clinging to life. He coughed up blood in between his short, shallow breaths. "I'll always love you…" Tails, fear shrouding his entire being, jumped up and ran as fast as he could, not stopping until he flew into his house at the other end of town, crashing into his mother's comforting hug.

...

The gloomy air fell back down, enveloping the town again in a veil of snow. Overnight the blizzards had picked up again and now the town was engulfed in over a foot of snow. 'At least it's Saturday,' Sonic yawned to himself, stretching out his long, lanky blue arms. He reached over and pulled the covers closer to his body, curling up in a ball to conserve the small amount of heat that he had.

"Sonic, are you up?" his mother called from downstairs. Sonic couldn't be bothered to answer. He simply shut his eyes, trying to spur on sleep. He heard a faint knocking at the door.

"Go away mum," he shouted, pulling the pillow and covering his head, plunging all his senses into darkness. He heard the door creak open and then close behind his mother. Sonic didn't want to look up. He knew his mother wanted him to set up the Christmas decorations today and he was in no mood right now.

Suddenly he froze as his blankets were lifted up and a small, warm body slipped under the covers. Sonic turned over and stared, wide eyed, as Tails had crept into the bed and snuggled up to Sonic without him knowing.

Sonic shot up, diving out of the bed. "T-Tails, what are you doing?" he asked, mouth agape.

"S…Sorry," Tails began, hurt consuming his voice. "We snuggle on the bed all the time. I didn't know that you weren't ready to go under the covers…" he trailed off, staring at his lap. Sonic sighed loudly, making sure Tails could hear.

"It's not because of that," he admitted. "What if mum or dad came in and saw us in bed together. You know the consequences."

Tails simply smirked as a response. Sonic asked what was wrong but after Tails said the magic words that echoed through Sonic's ear drums, he jumped back under the covers and gripped the young fox tightly.

"Your parents went out to breakfast. They won't be back for 2 hours."

The morning grew long as the sun fought against the dark clouds, both battling for dominance in the sky. The citizens of the town buzzed around as bustling cars and busses drove past the hedgehog's house. Children laughed, playing street hockey and tag, whilst all the cafes that lined the streets were filled to the brim with early birds, pining over their piping hot cups of coffee.

Everyone seemed to be up and about. Everyone that is, except Tails and Sonic. The two snuggled up together. Tails was in a small ball, his tails wrapped around himself while Sonic sat snug on the outside, his arms around the young fox's middle. Their legs intertwined and Sonic rested his head on Tails' shoulder.

"I could lie here forever," Tails sighed, enjoying Sonic's warming breath on the back of his neck.

"Tails, can I ask you a question," Sonic said, nuzzling his head against the kit's neck.

"Anything."

"When did you first realize that you… well… that you liked guys. That you liked… me"

Tails was taken a little aback by the sudden question and upon seeing the confusion Sonic decided to continue. "I mean, you were the one who kissed me first. You said you had felt these feelings since summer. How did you contain your feelings for over a year and a half ago without breaking down?"

"When did you realize?" Tails retorted, turning over and rested his head on his palm which was lying against the pillow adjacent to Sonic. The kit stared into the emerald eyes of his companion and gave him an innocent stare.

Sonic chuckled. "Hey, I asked first. But okay, I'll start. I had been feeling closer and closer to you recently and, idk, after you kissed me I had to leave because it suddenly hit me all at once. All my feelings made sense. I couldn't hold it in any longer after that day. That's why I came to your house that night. So, I need to know, when did you figure out your feelings for me and how did you contain them for so long?"

Tails sighed. Sonic slipped his hand into Tails', not minding the clamminess of his hands and squeezed tightly, showing his support. Tails breathed deeply. "Well, it all started on our camping trip we took back in July last year," the fox began, remembering back.

...

It had been almost three months since Tails' dad was murdered in cold blood. His mother had completely broken down. She concealed herself in her room, only emerging to fix herself some meals. She had completely denounced her faith and no longer went to church. Every Sunday, Tails would head over to Sonic's house and go to church with his family. One Sunday, Sonic's mother smiled at the fox who looked down at his fancy dress shoes, like he did every church. Tails, although coping better, still had a hard time with moving on and if it wasn't for Sonic, he didn't know what he would do.

"Tails, honey. We are going on a camping trip next week. Would you like to join us?" she whispered cheerfully. Tails glanced at Sonic who smiled back, nodding calmly to the fox, trying to show that he really wanted his companion to join them.

"Thanks," he replied sheepishly.

...

"So you loved me because you went to church with me?" Sonic interrupted suddenly.

"No, I'm getting to that bit. It happened on the camping trip!" Tails urged, trying to silence the hedgehog so he could continue his story.

...

The trees rustled happily in the breeze, blocking out most of the sunlight. Small, thin streams of light managed to break through the canopy of foliage and bathed the cement road underneath in its warm radiance. The silver car blasted by, carrying Sonic, Tails and his mother. The car pulled up outside the gravel covered carpark in the middle of the dense, lush forest. Sonic's mother jumped out of the car happily and opened the boot.

"Honey, help me take out the tents." Sonic nodded his head and jumped out of the car. He glanced back at Tails, noticing that the fox had still not looked up from his lap. His smile faded as he trotted slowly to the boot.

"Listen to me," she whispered to her son. "I took you two here because Tails needs our help. You are his best friend, and over this trip I want you to try to cheer him up. He needs to move on." Sonic looked up at his mother, about to ask more questions but decided it would be best to just accept his mother's advice. He flashed the thumbs up sign and ran to the back of the car.

"C'mon little buddy," he grinned. "We need to go set up our tent." Tails sighed, slowly getting out of the car, rubbing away the tears with a clenched fist. Sonic grabbed his wrist, tent in the other hand and sped off into the clearing of the forest, deciding where they would set up their tent.

"I'll be right here if you need me," his mother called as they disappeared out of sight. She smiled, pouring something hot from a thermos into a small, red plastic cup and blew on it to cool the steaming beverage as she watched them leave her.

 _Knock, knock_

 _..._

Sonic suddenly snapped out of the trance he was put in whilst listening to Tails' story. There was something about the way Tails told his story, each world floating down the stream that was coming from his mouth, dancing through the air until they penetrated Sonic's ear canals. They were each carefully selected, and said with complete care. The knocking continued again before the door began to creak open. Sonic suddenly pushed the fox out of the bed with all of his strength. He collapsed on the floor, hurting his head.

"Sonic, we are home. Oh, and Tails, your mother wants you ho… Oh my Chaos, are you okay!?" his mother cried out. She dashed over, completely unaware of the small, fox shaped creases that were spread out on the bed. She rushed into the bathroom, bringing out a towel and holding it to the open wound on the fox's head. "What happened?"

Tails looked at Sonic, shooting him daggers, his eyes full of hatred but also pain. He understood why Sonic did what he had to do, but a little warning would have been nice. "I just fell, it's really nothing," the kitsune smiled, thanking Sonic's mother for the towel and left the house.

"I'll drive you home," she suggested, following Tails out of the house. "Sonic, dad wants to see you," she grimaced as she said this but left the room anyway. Her words were filled with something Tails hadn't noticed before. Something like… fear.

The day moved along at a slow pace. Tails hung out in his room, finishing his weekend homework early because he had nothing else to do. He wanted to spend his time with Sonic more than anything but knew he couldn't go back for the rest of the day. 'At least I have church with him tomorrow,' he thought, smiling to himself.

The phone buzzed in his pocket. Tails answered it eagerly, excitement filling inside of him but when he heard the greeting on the other end his heart faltered a bit.

"Oh, hi Blaze, how is it going? No I'm not doing anything right now. You want to catch up later today, with me? Yeah, sure, I'd love to." The phone began to beep again. "Hold on Blaze, I'm getting another call." He put his feline friend on hold and answered the call.

"H…H…H," the voice on the other end of the line tried to greet Tails but couldn't muster up enough breath to finish his sentence through his sobs and gasps.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Tails was taken completely aback. Sonic has never cried before, or at least not in front of anybody.

"C…Can I c…come over?" Sonic pleaded, basically begging to his secret love.

"Of course, I'm always here for you." Sonic murmured his thanks and hung up. Tails began to grow incredibly worried. "Oh Sonic, what happened," he said aloud. "Please be okay, please, I lo…" he began to sob quietly to himself. Sonic was never sad. Ever. Something was horribly wrong. However, before he could finish his thoughts aloud, he heard more speaking through the phone.

"Tails, are you still there? What happened to Sonic?" Blaze continued, being put back on the phone after Sonic had hung up and heard Tails sigh out loud. This startled the young fox.

"Oh, yeah sorry blaze, Sonic called me. Something is really wrong and he needs to see me. Can I get a raincheck?"

Blaze sat in her deep green armchair, face being illuminated by the dancing embers of the open fire that raged in her brick fire place. She sighed into the phone before responding to the fox, "Yeah that's fine. I hope he is okay? We can always hang out some other time. Cya later Tails," she cheered goodbye and hung up.

Blaze sighed, leaning back into her chair as her mind began to run wild with thoughts. 'Was Tails crying when Sonic was upset? Even for a best friend, that is a little much. Is there more between them? And what was he going to say before I interrupted him? It sounded like…love?' She immediately laughed at her thoughts. 'What an idiot, of course not. They are just good friends.' She smiled to herself and scrolled through her smart phone and pressed on the contact labeled 'Silver.' If she couldn't hang out with Tails then maybe she could have a romantic movie night with her boyfriend.

The doorbell rang a few moments later and Tails opened it, revealing a sniveling hedgehog, eyes red and puffy from all the many tears that had been shed.

"I…Is your mum home?" he queried but Tails shook his head. Sonic ran into the house, slamming the door behind him and buried his face into the soft, white fur of Tails' stomach. Tails didn't know what to do, normally things happened the other way around. He simply put his hand on Sonic's head and ran it slowly through his quills, whispering niceties to the blue hedgehog to try to calm him down.

"Come upstairs," he started, thinking of how to help Sonic. "It's cold down here."

Sonic followed him upstairs, not letting go of the fox's hands. He slid into the bed next to the fox, hugging him tightly when they finally got comfortable under the sheets. It was then that he let the tears he had been holding back flow freely again. Tails noticed suddenly the purple bruise that sat on the side of Sonic's cheek, surprised he didn't notice it before.

Tails touched it softly, rubbing his finger over it when Sonic yelped out in pain and swatted his hand away. Tails eyes widened in shock. "W…What happened," he asked.

"Dad… was home. He was already drunk. He had just received my report card. And then… he…" Sonic burst into tears again. He didn't need to say anymore. Tails knew the heinous act that Vector had committed. 'Nobody, not even the devil himself, should ever lay a finger on Sonic,' he cursed to himself. He leant down and placed a small kiss on the bruised spot but instead of yelping out in pain, Sonic squeezed Tails hand tighter, thanking the fox for his kindness.

"C…Can you finish your story?" he asked quietly. Tails simply nodded and finished his recounts of the moment he realized that he had fallen in love with the sapphire blur.

...

The last remnants of the salmon coloured sky had been completely engulfed by the black darkness of the night, enveloping the forest and camp site. The nearby river at which the two boys collected their water for the night bubbled softly, glistening the reflected moonlight onto their maroon coloured tent. A canopy of glistening stars broke through the never ending blackness, flickering in and out of existence. Not one spare spot of the sky was visible as the vastness of the stars dotted the skyline due to the lack of artificial lights. The forest seemed to come to life in the night. Small bugs glowed brightly, crickets chirped wildly into the night and owls sung their soothing songs. The forest seemed oddly unfamiliar at night. The happy flowers and tall trees seemed to transform into more ominous versions of themselves.

Tails pulled the head of his sleeping bag over his golden fur, covering his face from the outside world. Sonic took off his shoes and zipped up the entrance to the tent, blocking out the cool air of the outside world to keep in the heat given off by the fox and hedgehog.

Tails sniffed quietly while Sonic slipped into the warm embrace of his sleeping bag and turned over, watching the small body of Tails shaking somberly.

"Tails. Tails, c'mon buddy, talk to me," Sonic began, placing his hand on the back of Tails' body. Tails decided to turn around and look at his friend. "I know what happened is horrible, buddy, but you can get through this. There is so much to be happy for, so dry your tears. And I will be here every step of the way." He smiled warmly.

"B…But I miss him so much," Tails sniffed again, trying to contain his tears.

Sonic sighed, thinking of what to say next before he opened his mouth again. "Tails, the day you lose somebody isn't the worst day of your life because at least you have something to do. It is all the following days in which they stay dead." Tails thought about this, realizing how true the words the hedgie spoke were. "But you have me. And while I'm here, you will always have something to do and will always have somebody to be with. I'm never leaving you, buddy, because we are, and will always be, best friends." He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth.

Something changed in the fox that night. Something that he never wanted to happen, but felt oddly… right. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes seemed to change. They were no longer just emerald tinted eyes, they were more. The colour, only yesterday just seeming like a normal green, had somehow changed to show sympathetic pools, expelling care and deep seeded emotions. The blue fur covering his body seemed to dance through his mind. They say that love is in the eyes of the beholder, and suddenly, this was true for Tails. He could feel his cheeks begin to flood with crimson and the sadness that had enveloped the fox's entire being for almost two months seemed to be completely replaced by this new feeling of love.

Suddenly Tails realized what was happening. He quickly turned over, shielding his features from the outside world. He couldn't let Sonic know about his feelings. Not now, not ever. Nobody could know. If anybody found out, he would become an outcast and never have a normal life. It simply wasn't allowed.

"Thanks," Tails whispered, not glancing back. Sonic shuffled over, wrapping his hands around the kit's body, still cocooned in the warm fabric. Tails, however, didn't stop his friend. He simply lay there, letting his friend comfort him with his warming hug, and let the love wash over him, filling him on the inside completely like water consuming the inside of a glass. Tails knew this wasn't healthy, but never thought that the love he felt would eventually consume him and overwhelm him, but it was still one of the best moments of his life.

"Always," Sonic whispered, laying his head on the fox's shoulder and closing his eyes. This was the first, of many times, the two would sleep together.

...

"That was a good night," Sonic sighed, having calmed down now after listening to his loves words. "I wish you had told me earlier."

"Me too," Tails confessed, snuggling closer to Sonic's body. "Me too."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review to let me know what you think. Next Chapter is going to be a shorter one but a necessary one so it should be up soon._


	8. Chapter 8: Church of Chaos

_A/N: Here is another chapter of DCT. Thanks for sticking with this fiction and as always, if you like it or would like to share your thoughts than please review, it really means a lot. This chapter is rather short compared to the others but necessary I believe. Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 8:

Church of Chaos

Sonic hated having to put on fancy dress clothes. He never wore clothes, most of the guys didn't. It just wasn't really something they did in this community. His signature brown bandana, ruby red shoes and white gloves were all he ever wore. But Church was a special and sacred place. He pulled on the itchy, cream coloured dress pants intertwined with fabric of all kinds. He screamed out in annoyance, punching the wall as his white shirt got caught in his many quills for the tenth time. He finally struggled his way into the outfit and was putting on his fancy, jet-black shoes when the doorbell rang.

"Tails is here, hurry up," his mother called from downstairs. Sonic quickly slipped on his shoes and hastened downstairs, jumping into the car that was beginning to back out of the driveway.

"Morning," Tails beamed, smiling his cute, innocent smile. He had well-fitted, sharp-looking black dress pants on with a navy blue top which mirrored his eyes. This made Sonic a bit nervous as it fit well and made Tails look incredibly handsome, and slightly magical. His golden fur was still slightly damp, his hair parted neatly at the top, apart from the three bangs that always jutted out from his head. Sonic looked away, trying to bury away his feelings while he was in the car with his parents.

"You okay darling, you look sick?" his mother asked softly, worrying for her child.

"He just needs to toughen up," Vector spat back, slamming his foot down on the accelerator as the car roared off into the distance towards the church. Sonic looked down, a depressive frown slowly crept over his face, darkening his facial features. Tails looked at him, wanting to comfort his sad friend but knew it would be suicide to do it in front of his extremely religious parents. Sonic glanced at the fox who tried to smile a warm hearted smile to cheer him up.

"Want to go to that new twinkle park this afternoon after church?" Tails offered and Sonic nodded swiftly in response. His mother had heard this and enthusiastically agreed to give the two boys a ride to the amusement park afterwards and the sadness seemed to wash off Sonic like dirt in a shower.

Over the ridge in the southernmost part of the town, situated next to the largest bluff of the community, stood the large, majestic marble church. Large struts towered out from the top, dancing in the golden sun of the morning. The freshly fallen snow slipped off of the slanted roofs and turned to sludge on the ground nearby. Another morning where the sun had won the battle of dominance that week. This place was like a haven to all, the safest place imaginable to which Big the priest resided over, greeting everyone warmly as they entered the sanctuary.

To Sonic and Tails, however, it seemed like a building straight out of a nightmare. To them, it was the gate to hell, chaining them to fear and forcing them to live their lives in the closet, away from prying eyes. The wind that bellowed through the open doors made the whole church creek and the sunshine that illuminated through the stained glass windows, casting shadows which looked like horrific creatures rather than holy images of Chaos. As they entered, the large brass bells chimed loudly throughout the area, causing a nearby flock of white doves to fly off into the distance, although they could very well have been crows.

"Rise for the morning hymn," Big said, standing up and opening his hands out wide. He was dressed in a heavenly white gown which seemed to be sowed by angels. It sparkled in the sunlight and was so expertly crafted that even the finest dressmakers in all the country could not hope to weave fabric as precisely as those fibers in his outfit.

As the last notes of the song rung out, ricocheting off of the stone walls and echoing through the great hall, Big began to start his morning service. It started out like a normal, average, boring speech that he said all the time but today, he decided to focus on the 10 Commandments of Chaos. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, shuddering. They both knew what was coming.

One by one he went though, dishing out proverbs, meanings and advice on how everybody who abides by the rules will live a rich and full life. That was when he began number 7, the sacred bond between a man and a woman.

Big cleared his throat and began to speak. "Men should life normal lives, fall in love with a beautiful woman and have kids. This is how we reproduce, this is how we survive and this is how it was, is and always will be, according to the creation of Chaos. However, we have word that our neighbors up north no longer adhere to his sacred law, allowing males to be together and have sex. This is disgusting, horrible and blasphemous. Chaos would spit on them and would never allow them into heaven for breaking the sacred rule. Luckily for us, if any of those…" he shuddered slightly in disgust. "Sick, infected individuals try to cross over to our boarders, we have an excuse to execute them, as is the will of Chaos. Therefore, none will ever desecrate our lands and pollute it with their filth! We will remain clean."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other in horror, both gulping deeply in unison as a roar of cheering and clapping erupted from the crowd.

"That will show them," One man said.

"Keep them out for good," Another woman added.

"They will rot in hell. They have turned their backs on chaos," Vector shouted enthusiastically. Big lowered his arms, trying to sedate the suddenly riled up crowd when suddenly it became too overwhelming for Sonic. Tails watched in awe as the colour instantly drained from his face, being replaced by a white as pale as a ghost and his eyelids became heavy, like cement. The room began to spin and he collapsed in a heap.

"Sonic," Tails yelled, rushing over to his friend's aid and catching him just before he hit the floor.

"I told you he looked ill!" his mother elbowed Vector, bending down and picking up her son. "Sorry Big, he has been quite sick lately," she apologized, dragging Sonic outside with Tails' assistance.

"No need to apologize. Viruses and sickness run rampant around winter time. May Chaos heal your child's ailments," he replied warmly. She nodded in agreement whilst exiting.

"Don't worry Tails, I have him. Go back and finish the sermon," she sighed, waving the fox away. He wanted nothing more than to be with his secret love, to make sure he was okay, but he couldn't draw any suspicion. Especially after he acted in front of everyone when Sonic fainted. It just seemed so, out of the blue and unusual.

After the service concluded, Big sat out the front on the long steps to shake all the visitors' hands. Each individually thanked him for his wise words or congratulated him on his wonderful speech. All except Tails. When Tails tried to slip by un-noticed, Big pulled him aside and began to talk to him.

"How is your mother doing? Still refusing to come to let Chaos heal her soul?" He asked politely.

"Yes sir, but I'm sure she will come around eventually," Tails replied, kicking up dirt with his feet and trying to avoid eye contact. Big was the last person he wanted to see right now and he desperately wanted to go see Sonic.

"My prayers are with her and I hope to see her again," he continued. "That was very quick reflexes for your friend Sonic there today young one. I can see that you two are very close friends, and I know he helped you through a tough time after your father's murder." Tails nodded, slowly edging away from the cat who persisted. "I hope close friends is all that you two are!"

This caught Tails completely off guard and he stumbled back, using his two twin tails to steady himself and hold his balance. "W…What do you mean?" he asked, slightly bewildered by the sudden, drastic change in tone. He sounded, somehow menacing.

"I think you know what I mean," he replied. Cynicism filled his voice. Tails shook his head violently.

"We are just good friends, honest."

"Good boy. Now go, and may Chaos look favorably upon you." Big placed his open palm on Tails forehead whilst saying this. As Big finally let Tails go, he rushed away, smoothing out the trio of bangs that had been muddled up by the priest.

The young fox climbed up into the back seat of the car, sitting next to his blue furred friend who was sitting up, twiddling his thumbs happily. "Hey Tails," he smiled. This confused Tails. Hadn't he just fainted?

"S…Sonic? How are you feeling? Why did you faint? What happened? You don't seem sick." Tails asked thousands of questions.

"Slow down there, buddy," Sonic laughed, placing his hand on the kit's forehead and ruffled his fur, but this time, Tails didn't mind. "I'll explain why later, but for now… Still up for Twinkle Park?"

"You bet," Tails replied enthusiastically.

…

Big watched, eyes narrowed as the car carrying the little fox and hedgehog pulled out of the carpark and rolled down the paved road towards the large theme park. After the car grew small in the horizon, Big turned around and skulked back into the church. He made his way down the spiraling metal stairs, deep into the bowels of the church. A large, steel door blocked his path, fastened shut with a small keypad on the side.

Big pressed his finger into the numbers on the pad in a sequential order under a high pitched sound chimed, echoing up the spiraling staircase that he had just descended. Slowly, the door began to slide open and Big stepped out into a small, windowless room.

A dim, fluorescent light buzzed to life, illuminating the dingy little lab. Metal shelves lined the walls of the room, hosting a variety of small gadgets, tools and other instruments. A flat, long metallic table was situated across the far wall. An assortment of tubes, beakers and other glass containers sat atop the table, each hosting a different coloured liquid creating a wide rainbow inside the indicated beakers.

"Now, let's get to work," Big smiled to himself.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! The next chapter should be up in a couple days. This fic has a Christmas chapter and I'm hoping to get it out on Christmas day but that depends on how fast I can write this because i don't want to sacrifice quality for quantity_


	9. Chapter 9: Prying Eyes

_A/N: Sorry this one took a while but I've had a lot of shit happen this week that i've had to deal with. Unfortunately, the christmas chapter (Chapter 12) won't arrive on christmas, sorry :P Anyway, read and review. Thank you for all the reviews and kind words, it means a lot._

* * *

Chapter 9:

Prying Eyes

"We will pick you boys up at 3:30. Don't be late," Vector snapped before stomping on the accelerator, sending it to the ground and the car rushed away, leaving the two boys in front of the amusement park.

The grand park stood atop a grassy mound, surrounded on two sides by a luscious park filled with exotic plant species and greenery as far as the eye could see. A paved road ran around to the east of the park and the great Mobian Ocean and the white, sandy beach lay to the south. The two boys stood at the entrance of the park, which was shaped like a large mouth of somebody by the name of Egg man. The entrance opened up to be the shape of his mouth, teeth lining the roof of the tunnel entrance. A large, wooden, orange structure jutted out to either side of the entrance to symbolize a flowing moustache, with the words 'Twinkle Park' etched on either side.

A large, eggshell white wooden coaster had been constructed around the park, acting as a kind of wall to the circular park inside, shielding the other attractions. Lights ran through the whole park, of all the different colours of the rainbow. It ranged from reds and blues to indigos and violets. Green and Pink flushed with orange. The whole park seemed to be out of a 6 year olds Christmas dream, but much, much more fun.

"Where to first, buddy?" Sonic asked, turning to look at his fox friend.

"What about that ride?" Tails pointed to a large ship like ride. Two, slime green dragon heads jutted out at either side of the boat and it rocked from side to side, shooting up many meters in the air.

Sonic nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Tails' gloved hand and sprinted over to the hawk behind the booth. Sonic and Tails flashed their orange wrist bands, signaling that they could enter the ride and took the seats at the far side of the boat.

Some quick turnings of cogs occurred as the hawk pulled down a lever in his work station and the boat roared off, swinging from side to side, progressively getting higher and higher. As the ride got higher and higher, Tails began to get more and more scared. He gulped down his fear, not wanting to show any sign of weakness to his friend. However, when the ship got to the top of its final ark, Tails let out a shriek of terror, closing his eyes tightly. Fear gripped him and dread filled his insides completely.

He had made a horrible mistake to choose this ride. He wasn't nearly brave enough. This was Sonic's thing, not his. Suddenly, the fear began to drain away as he felt something warm grab his hand. He slowly opened an eye and looked down at his hand. It was cupped tightly in Sonic's. He raised his head to look at Sonic's shimmering emerald eyes, filled with excitement and adventure. He winked, laughing as the ride began to slow down to a stop.

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails managed to say after they walked around the park in silence for a bit.

"No problem, buddy. Like I said, I'm always here for you." He smiled again and Tails had to look away to avoid the crimson colour that began washing over his muzzle. "How about we try the ghost train next?"

"Won't that be too scary?" Tails asked, nervous to try the ride.

"I can hug you all the way through to keep you safe?" Sonic mused seductively yet playfully, hastening over to the long, twisting line out the front.

"Sonic, you know we can't do that in public." Sonic laughed at Tails' response before explaining himself.

"It's dark the whole ride and we are inside, where nobody can see." This was enough to convince the young kit, who happily shuffled into the two man car ride before it shot off into the dark. As soon as they were out of sight, Tails felt the bony arm of Sonic fall on his shoulders, gripping around him. Tails leant to his right, snuggling under Sonic's arms and wrapping his around the cobalt hedgehog's waist. Sonic place his other hand around the fox, shielding him from the shrieks and screams of the ghostly figures that attempted to scare the riders for protection.

Tails was in heaven, being able to feel so safe and protected, even in the scariest part of Mobius. Yet it was cut too short. Only a few minutes after they had been shrouded in darkness, the wooden door slammed open and the two were bathed in light as they exited the ride. Sonic quickly shoved Tails off of him and Tails jumped to the side at the same time, barely breaking apart before the eyes of the rest of the park fell upon them.

They ran off the ride and down the exit ramp, laughing to themselves, filled with adrenaline after the close scare. It always seemed… hotter, when they were so close to getting caught. A dangerous feeling indeed. Suddenly, the colour drained from Sonic's face as he looked up at the four T.V screens that dotted the top of the ride, displayed for the line to see. On it they could see the pair in front of them caught on camera. On the bottom left screen, it showed the two boys get in the car and it was about to enter the ride. Luckily the footage was about 5 minutes behind real time but Sonic knew that any minute, an image of Tails and him snuggling close on the ride would be broadcast to the whole park.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked, noticing the look on his face.

Sonic could only point to the screen, to which Tails gulped in fear when he understood what was so scary. "I can use my knowledge of electronics and mechanics to cancel the footage of us, but I can't have the person behind the counter stopping me." Tails said finally, a plan forming in his head. "We just need a distraction."

Before Tails had time to think of a plan, Sonic quickly ran to the center of the line, pushing past angry customers as they yelled profanities at him. Once he had everybody's attention, he fell to the ground, yelling in agony.

"AHHHHHH," he screamed, writhing in pain on the ground, clutching his stomach. "Help me, there is something in my stomach that feels like it's about to break out! HELP!" Everyone darted their head towards the hedgehog who was writhing around, screaming on the ground. All attention was on him. Tails took this opportunity to sneak around behind the velvet rope closing off the line and snuck behind the booth. He brought down the keyboard and began frantically typing in words, numbers and codes. Eventually, the screen that was now displaying the fox and hedgehog snuggling together faded to static. Sweat beaded on his forehead and fell as he sighed loudly, thankful that he was able to remove the footage.

Once Sonic saw that the coast was clear, he stood up, brushed off the dust and walked away. Everyone watched him leave after he said nothing. Confusion wafted on the breeze.

"Hey, you two! Get back here," a rat dressed in a suit ran up to them, fuming with anger. "I saw what you two did back there!"

The two boys swallowed deeply, scared for their lives. The rat grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks and carried them out of the park, throwing them on their asses outside the park's entrance.

"W…What was that for?" Tails asked, surprised that they had just been kicked out.

"I saw your blue friend over here fake sick and I saw you tamper with the ride. You are both banned for life!" The rat stormed off, ripping off their orange bands in the process.

The two boy looked at each other and couldn't help but break out in hysterical laughter, relief washing over them.

"I'm kind of disappointed that we didn't get to ride the giant Ferris wheel. It would have been so… romantic," Tails blushed, smiling at his cobalt companion.

"I think I have a place even better, and more private," Sonic said, walking down the red brick path into the lush green field adjacent to the park. The two walked, side by side, into the middle of the area and then darted off suddenly into a large, bamboo section of the park. Many tall, thin stalks of bamboo grew out of the soil, standing almost three meters high. Sonic led Tails through a secluded path way into a small clearing, barely big enough for both of them to sit down together.

"This is so… amazing," Tails marveled, enjoying the secret area and the serenity of it all. Sonic sat down and patted his lap, signaling for Tails to join him. The kit sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around the fox's middle, soaking up the warmth emanating from his golden fur, placing his chin on the kit's neck and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"By the way, how come you fainted in church today?" The kit asked, intrigued by the hedgehogs unusual behavior. He had never been known to faint before.

"Just the way everyone was talking about us. Calling us filth. When Big said they had an excuse to execute somebody just for being… like us. I couldn't take it," he sighed weakly. "They just don't understand that love is love, no matter who the target of affection is. Boy or girl, why should it matter to anybody as long as the love is real."

"Sonic, I need to talk to you," Tails sighed, leaning back and enjoying Sonic's calming embrace. He felt so safe. So secure.

"Anything bud," Sonic replied, squeezing the fox tightly.

"After that scare we had back there, y'know, almost being found out by everyone… and from what was said in the church… well, I don't know if we should keep doing this." Tails could almost feel the muscles in Sonic's arms tense as if holding Tails tighter would stop him from saying these words.

"But we only just found each other. How could you want to already go back to being friends? I know I got a little scared but still," Sonic retorted, his heart cracking slightly.

"I don't want to be just friends. I want to be so much more. I want to be with you forever. I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Tails."

"That's the problem though. If anyone found out then we would be excluded, outcasts. Or worse. If they didn't end up killing us on the spot, they would make us leave our community and after stepping across the border, there would be a war and we would be killed immediately. You heard Big say executed!" Tears filled the fox's eyes and he began sniffing softly. "I don't want to die, Sonic. I don't want you to die because of me."

"Shhh," Sonic soothed, wiping away the few stray tears that fell from the fox's eyes with his hand. "Death is just the absence of love, Tails. As long as we are together, we will never truly feel death. I'll never let anything happen to you."

Tails turned his head, swiveling his body around while still remaining in Sonic's lap and threw his arms around the hedgehog, connecting his fingers together behind his back. He tilted his head and closed his eyes, leaning in with puckered lips. He was met with Sonic's lips and the two shared an intimate, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together, moving and swaying as two parts of one whole, completely in sync.

"Tails, Sonic? Are you guys in there?" A voice cut through the air. The two immediately broke the kiss, standing back from each other. They were gasping and breathing deeply, partly from the kiss and partly from the intruders who were nearing them. Their hearts pounded in their chests, sending the blood coursing through their veins faster and faster.

"There you guys are," the silver hedgehog smiled, pushing some bamboo aside. Silver stepped through, with Blaze following shortly behind, her hand placed neatly within his.

"We thought we saw you guys come in here from the other side of the park," Blaze smiled, looking over to Tails. "How are you doing Sonic? I heard you weren't the best yesterday," Blaze said, giving Sonic a big hug in the small clearing where the four still stood.

Sonic glared at Tails angrily, who kicked the dirt with his foot and refusing to meet his partners gaze.

"How did you know…?" Sonic asked cautiously, his gaze not leaving the fox.

"I was on a call with Tails when you called him yesterday," she smiled, still not understanding why Sonic was upset. Sonic relaxed a little, relieved that she had overheard the conversation instead of Tails telling her and breaking his trust.

"Are you guys on a date?" he replied, looking at Blaze and Silver.

"1 year anniversary today," Silver smiled, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on Blaze's cheek. "So what are you two doing here?"

The two looked at each other quickly, trying to think up some excuse when Tails suddenly broke the silence. "We got banned from Twinkle Park because I was tinkering with some of the machines to see how they worked so we came here. We were exploring when we found this cool little place."

Blaze and Silver laughed simultaneously. "Trust you to do that, Tails," Blaze laughed, beaming her warming smile at him.

"This place is really romantic," Silver said, staring at Blaze and winking.

"It's all yours," Sonic smiled, stepping aside and taking Tails hand. "We were just leaving anyway. Enjoy your anniversary. We'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Without anything else, Sonic grabbed Tails' wrist and ran off, leaving the two bewildered lovers alone in the clearing.

'First the call yesterday and now we catch them in a place like this. Something is definitely going on here, and I want to know what,' Blaze though but her train of thought was interrupted when Silver planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Sonic looked back at the bamboo field getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Why'd you do that?" Tails asked. "That place was so nice. Why couldn't we stay there?"

"That was too close. We need to be more careful. They almost caught us!" Sonic warned, slightly concerned about how careless Tails had been becoming. Now that Blaze was on their case, they had to be extra cautious.

"Why don't we just go home and finish what we started there?" Sonic offered. He picked up Tails and sprinted off, heading to their secluded spot in their favourite park.


	10. Chapter 10: Party Panic

_A/N: Another day another chapter of DCT, and it's the longest chapter yet! Sorry that I won't be able to make the christmas chapter on time but c'est la vie. Thank you all so much for your reviews, it means a lot, and keep them coming! I love hearing what everyone thinks about the story. Anyway, enough from me, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 10:

Party Panic

School flew by at a quick pace. Tails studied hard and Sonic struggled to stay awake every class. Each night, Tails and his friends would gather after school to further plan Sonic's surprise 17th birthday party. Snow continued to pile up, increasing height around the streets further and further as not one sunny day broke through the clouds that week. Each morning, Sonic's parents forced him to shovel snow out of the driveway and each day it got harder and harder for him as the levels got to almost 3 feet.

Throughout the week, Tails and Sonic would continue to meet up after dinner and hang out. Some days they would play video games and others, Tails would help Sonic finish his homework. However, most of the time, both of them were perfectly happy to just lie back in each other's warm embrace and watch the many individual snowflakes dance on the winter winds of the early evenings.

Friday afternoon finally rolled around as the two boys left their final class.

"Finally!" Sonic yelled, fist pounding the air in happiness as he sprinted out of the room. "This week felt like it would never end," adding emphasis on the word never.

"You should just try enjoying class a little more. You might enjoy it if you pay attention," Tails giggled, a smirk crossing his face as he walked beside the cobalt hedgehog who just sighed in reply, laughing with his fox friend.

"I'll definitely start paying attention next year," Sonic replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Sonic, Tails!" A voice called out from behind them as they arrived at their lockers, packing the many different books into their bags.

"Sup Knucks?" Sonic responded, turning around to give the red echidna a high five.

"Nothing. Tails, we need to go prepare more for-" Knuckles began but was cut off by Tails who shoved his gloved hand in front of the echidna's mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence.

"Prepare for… uh… the… um… assignment that Knucks and I have to finish before we go home tonight. Right Knuckles?" Tails quickly spouted out at rapid fire speed. He silently cursed the red echidna's name under his breath.

"Yeah, that's it," Knuckles smiled, laughing as Tails grabbed his bag and ran away, waving goodbye to Sonic and saying that he would see the sapphire blur the next day. Tails waited until they had rounded the corner and out of Sonic's ear shot before opening his mouth again.

"What the hell was that for!?" Tails shouted, giving Knuckles a small punch in his left arm.

"Why are you yelling at me? Maybe we wouldn't have to do our project on a Friday afternoon if you told me about it earlier!" Knuckles yelled, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance, huffing loudly. Tails brought the palm of his hand up to his forehead, slapping it.

"There is no project, you idiot."

"Then why did you say there was? You had me worried."

"Because you were about to tell Sonic what we were doing with his surprise party. Key word… SURPRISE! As in secret!" Tails punched the echidna's arm again, not as rough as the previous time.

"Ohhhhh. Sonic was the one we were not supposed to tell. Sorry, I forgot who we were told to keep it a secret from," Knuckles apologized, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and laughed awkwardly to the golden fox. Tails sighed audibly for the third or fourth time since walking away as the two met up with the others.

"Hey Knuckles," Tikal, the orange echidna called out, waving. The red echidna walked up, grabbed her around the waist and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Tails tried to shield his eyes from the horrible display of affection. He never would admit it but he hated the way some of the guys at his school treated girls. Like objects! Disgusting.

'I'd never even think about treating Sonic that way,' he thought to himself.

"Earth to Tails! Anybody in there?" Amy asked, waving her hand furiously in front of his face to snap him out of the daze he had transitioned into.

"Just leave the brat alone," Shadow muttered, folding his arms across his chest as he leant back against the wall of the room. That snapped Tails out of his trance.

"Shut up Shadow. Why are you even here anyway? I thought you and Sonic were rivals," Tails stated coldly, trying to avoid Shadows piercing gaze.

Shadow shrugged before speaking, "How can I miss it? I'm the only person here who is able to drink that faker underneath the table." Tails could have sworn that he saw the beginnings of a smile on the ebony hedgehog's muzzle. A rare sight indeed.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Tails called out, grabbing the attention of all his friends. Blaze and Silver looked up from the card which they were decorating for Sonic's birthday, Cream and Amy stopped their conversation to listen to him, Shadow closed his eyes, seemingly disinterested and Knuckles and Tikal broke out of their intimate kiss to turn their attention to the golden kitsune.

"I have told Sonic to come over for a pizza and games night at 7 tomorrow night. I want all of you to be at mine by 6:30 so we can all get in positions to surprise him. Let's make this a night he won't ever forget." Cheers erupted from his group of friends as they all excitedly chatted amongst themselves, ready to surprise their cobalt friend.

…

"What's this, Sonic?" The young kit asked, grabbing the wrapped box from the hedgehog and rattling it around, trying to hear what was inside.

"Open it!" Sonic urged, shaking visibly with anticipation. The two boys sat in Tails' room, the moon high and bright in the sky, casting shadows around the kit's room. Sonic sat next to Tails on his bed, their feet resting on the orange sleeping bag that lay crumpled and wrinkled on the floor.

Tails pulled the edges of the ribbon and neatly removed the wrapping paper of the gift.

"Just tear into it!" Sonic said, basically yelling as the waiting time was figuratively killing him. Tails nodded and ripped open the remaining remnants of the paper and pulled open the wooden box to reveal his gift.

…

Ding Dong

Tails rushed to the door and opened it, revealing Amy standing at the door, a gigantic wrapped box in her hands. She was barely on time, it was 5 minutes to 7! She wore a marvelous, pink dress with black straps that wrapped over her shoulders. The dress became thinner at the waist, accentuating her hips and flared out at the knees. It was sewed with the finest Saturn and Tails knew that it must have cost a fortune. 'What this hedgehog wouldn't do for Sonic,' he thought, shuddering to himself.

"This place looks… amazing," Amy gasped, walking into the room. Amy walked around the room, marveled by all the decorations. Multi coloured balloons contained by the ceiling littered the air and fairy lights were hung all around the house, flashing different colours at sporadic intervals. Tables lined the walls of the house, filled with ruby red bowls of chips, candy and chocolate of different varieties. A large, blue cooler was situated next to the door leading to the outside decking, filled with a multitude of bottles of beer, cider and other alcoholic beverages.

The atmosphere of the party seemed a little heavier than she was expecting. Guests in the dozens paraded around the house, almost every one with a drink in their hand. Clearly they hadn't waited for the man of the hour to arrive before getting their groove on. A sweet, danceable melody wafted through the house which enticed Amy to follow it to the source, exchanging greetings with the many guests as she passed them.

Blaze and Silver sat on the couch in the corner, lying in each other's arms as they fed each other small chocolates and drank crisp, apple cider together. She glanced over to see knuckles, leaning against the wall with one hand, courting Tikal as she giggled under her breath.

"Great party, isn't it?" Cream said, running up to Amy and giving her a big hug. "You look amazing! Gimme a twirl!"

Amy obliged, spinning around on her heels as the dress flurried up around her, thanking Cream for her compliments. The pink hedgehog walked over to pick out a fresh drink when suddenly the shrill voice of Tails cut through the atmosphere.

"He is on his way up the drive now. Quick, cut the music and turn off the lights. Everyone get in position!" The guests ran around frantically, switching off the stereo and flicking off the lights as they all dived into positions behind couches or corners.

Tails stepped to the door and opened, trying to hide the excitement from his face. Sonic stepped inside the house and greeted Tails, giving him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Sonic!" Tails said, returning the hug.

"Thanks buddy, always great to spend my birthdays with you. So are we alone?" Sonic asked, somewhat seductively. Tails' mind was too preoccupied with the surprise that he didn't realize what Sonic was actually asking.

"Yep!" he replied, only trying to trick Sonic so the surprise would be even bigger. He completely forgot what Sonic normally did when they were alone together. Sonic, as if on cue, closed his eyes and began to lean down to Tails, getting ready for a kiss, right in front of all the guests who were watching from the shadows.

…

Tails picked up the chestnut brown goggles from inside the box, fitted with special auburn lens' that made it easy for the wearer to see things while moving through the air at fast speeds. A strap ran around the edges with a small opening between the two eye pieces where a nose could fit between, making sure the goggles fitted snug against the nasal cavity. Tails looked at the inside of the band and saw some dark letters engraved on the inside of the goggles. ' _To my best friend: Tails. Love, Sonic'_

Sonic took the goggles out of Tails' hands, who happily relinquished them, and pulled them over the fox's head, setting them on his forehead, just above the trio of bangs that jutted out neatly.

"Happy 13th birthday, buddy. Hope you like being a teenager," he smirked. Tails threw his hands around the hedgehog and hugged him tightly, filled with great happiness.

"Thanks, Sonic. I love them. I'll wear them always. I'm so lucky to have the best, best friend ever!" he whispered, breaking away from the hug and smiling warmly.

"Best friends forever," Sonic replied, holding out his fist. Tails bumped it with his own and they both flung their hands away from each other, imitating a jelly fish swimming away with their fingers. "Now, how about another round of ghost fighters 3? I'm definitely going to win this time!" he laughed, picking up the controller.

…

Just as Sonic leant down, Tails realized what was going on as the cogs in his mind began to turn at a rapid pace. He jumped back before Sonic could move any closer and yelled, "SURPRISE!" throwing his arms up in the air as all the guests jumped out from the shadows, mimicking the golden fox.

Sonic shot up, like his spine had been replaced with a long, straight, metal pole.

"Were you surprised?" The pink hedgehog asked excitedly, rushing up to him and giving him a long, tight squeeze, crushing his rib cage in the process. Tails looked on in jealousy, wishing it was him that was allowed to hug Sonic in front of everyone and not Amy but he knew it couldn't happen in public.

"Ha-ha, you guys all got me good. Especially you, Tails," Sonic glared at Tails, his glance mixed with a wash of both anger and joy. He was so happy and thankful for his best friend to prepare this amazing party, yet he was annoyed that Tails stood there and almost let Sonic kiss him in front of everybody. Blaze watched Sonic, intrigued by the way he was staring at the fox, thinking about what she had just witnessed. Something was… off, but she just couldn't think what.

"What are we waiting for? Let's party!" Knuckles yelled, grabbing another beer out of the iced cooler. The night grew long and all the friends danced through the night. Drinks were shared, music blared loudly from the pulsating speakers and the lights flashed in seemingly random patterns. Everyone was having a great time, even Shadow seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Everybody shake what your mother gave you!" Silver yelled, grabbing Blaze by the arm and rushing onto the dance floor, plugging in his phone and playing his dance song play-list. One by one, the others all joined them on the dance floor, shaking each body part in rhythm with the pounding beat of the song.

They danced through the many hours of the morning until eventually Sonic got too tired to keep going. Although he had incredible lung capacity and could run for ages, dancing was another thing entirely and he had been the only one dancing nonstop. His cobalt fur was covered in thick layers of sweat. Sonic felt disgusting and his tongue was parched beyond believe, begging for the sweet taste of liquid sustenance. Sonic bounded over to the table and filled up one of the remaining plastic cups with the cool, refreshing cherry punch, sculling the whole cup in two, big, greedy gulps.

"H…Hey Sonic, great party," a shy voice breathed. Sonic looked to his left to see Amy, clearly intoxicated, standing next to him.

"Oh, hey Amy. Thanks, but this was all due to Tails," he replied, seemingly disinterested in the hedgehog. He was too busy watching, well more like he was mesmerized, by the swaying yellow fox on the dancefloor, hovering up and down with his twin tails and dancing beside Cream the Rabbit.

"So Sonic…" she trailed off, clearly nervous by what she was about to say. If only Sonic was paying more attention to the signs. If only he wasn't too busy watching the golden kit. He should have seen this coming, he normally saw it coming and was able to stop it, but this time, he didn't. Without warning, Amy reached over and grabbed Sonic, pulling him into her embrace and pushing her lips against his. Sonic was taken completely off guard, not knowing how to react. He pulled away instantly, pushing Amy off of him and backing up, wiping away the spit remnants on his upper lip with his gloved hand. "S…Sorry," Amy whispered before running off, holding back the tears that begged to be released. She had thought she would actually be able to go through with it, despite her dreams, but that was not the reaction she had hoped for.

Sonic feverishly tried to get rid of the remaining saliva from his muzzle and turned back to the dancefloor, but before he could feel guilty for his actions, he had been completely consumed by rage. He was staring straight at Tails, in a long, passionate kiss with Cream on the dancefloor. Tails opened his eyes to stare at Sonic, flames dancing on his azure pupils. Sonic almost screamed, storming out of the house and out to the back yard, not listening to the calls of his friends asking him to stop and sprinted off down the road.

"T…Tails… That was amazing," Cream began, completely flabbergasted by what her love had suddenly done without warning. Unfortunately, Tails had looked over to the hedgehog right when Amy decided to make her move. Thinking that Sonic had instigated the kiss, understandably since Amy was normally way too nervous and shy to even think about attempting to do that, sticking with just crushing his ribs in a hug, his first reaction through the throbbing pain he had experienced in his heart was retaliation and revenge. This reaction led him to kiss the closest person to him… Cream.

"Sonic!" Tails called, guilt tearing through his brain, knocking him all over. "Come back!" Tails raced out the door and down the street, trying to find his fox friend.

'Where would he go? How could I do that to him?' His mind raced with a thousand thoughts all colliding with each other and greeting a great storm within the reaches of his mind. Suddenly, as if his feet were showing him the way, he subconsciously stopped outside of the local park which the two friends would frequent.

"Sonic?" The fox called out.

"Go away! I never want to see you again," Sonic screamed back, trying to mask his sobs.

"S…Sonic, I'm sorry."

Tails tiptoed through the park, his ears straining, searching for the sound of distant sobs in the park. Tails eventually stopped outside of the blueberry bush. Of course, he should have known that this is where Sonic had run off to. The only safe place the two shared in this homophobic community, away from prying eyes. Tails broke through the shrubbery layer of foliage and knelt down next to Sonic in their little hiding place.

"What part of I never want to see you again did you not understand?" Sonic asked without even looking up.

"I'm sorry, I saw you kissing Amy and I was filled with so much hurt that I just grabbed Cream."

"I didn't kiss Amy, she kissed me! You know I would never do that to you," he looked up at Tails, his red rimmed eyes staring into the sea in Tails' eyes. "I've never loved anyone before, Tails. But for you, I opened myself up. I let all the feelings flow in. I let my guard down because I trusted you and this is how I get treated!" Sonic was practically yelling now.

Tails didn't know what to do and didn't know how to make things right. "Sonic… I'll leave you alone, but can I give you your birthday present first?" Tails asked.

"Whatever," he replied coldly, putting his head back between his knees.

Tails took a deep breath and began to sing softly to the hedgehog, his melodic voice dancing through the freezing winds and warmed Sonic's soul…

I've cried  
So many tears were shed  
But when I am with you  
You chase away my dread  
If I didn't confess my love  
By now I would have fled  
mmm-mmm

Unfair  
That they won't let us feel  
But when I am caught in your stare  
I am able to deal  
Somehow you answered my prayer  
Can't believe this is real

Sonic,  
I won't lead you astray  
Alone with you affects me  
What more can I say  
Together we will find our way  
Have a happy birthday

'Cause know that I love you

Sonic, I love you  
And you love me too  
When I'm with you I never feel blue  
Complete through and through  
you make me feel anew  
Our secret can't be told, it's true  
But Sonic, I love you

Sonic,  
Do you know what you are?

You are much more beautiful, than every single star  
Even if you got a scar  
It wouldn't look bizarre  
You're hot and I love you

Sometimes, you're a pain  
But I can't complain, cause I can't contain  
My love for you, bigger than my brain  
And it's inhumane, that I must detain  
My whole love for you, secrets can cause pain  
But I'll hug you, kiss you again  
Our love campaign

Sonic, I love you  
And you love me too  
When I'm with you I never feel blue  
Complete through and through  
you make me feel anew  
Our secret can't be told, it's true  
But Sonic, I love you  
We're like glue  
Together, me and you

He hung on the last note for a few extra seconds before silence filled the area between the two again. Sonic slowly looked up at Tails, their eyes locking. He didn't need to say anything. He didn't need to do anything. He simply leant over and pressed his supple lips against Tails' and wrapped his arm around the fox's back. All the hurt, pain and anger that was frothing around inside of him had immediately dissipated into the wind after hearing the ballad by his love.

"Thank you," he whispered when finally pulling away from Tails.

After a few minutes of the two snuggling together under the thick brush of the blueberry bush, Tails finally spoke up. "We should go back to your party now," and with that, the two walked back to the party, hand in hand the whole way until finally breaking apart when they reached the driveway.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Next chapter might be a little longer than usual because christmas and all but stay tuned and i'll get it done as soon as I can :) Don't forget to check out my read through of this story on youtube!_


	11. Chapter 11: Damp Days

_A/N: Sorry this one took a while, I've been very, very busy. I hope everyone had a great New Year and holidays. Thank you all for the support, follows, favourites and reviews. They mean a lot. Don't forget to review, they really help! Anyway, enjoy chapter 11_

* * *

Chapter 11:

Damp Days

Sonic stood atop the grassy plain, the cool, evening wind flew through his quills, making them dance on the gentle flurries. Tails struggled up the hill after him, his legs weak, like jelly in the presence of his sapphire hero. Tails lifted up his chin, eyes glued to the muscular, yet slightly lanky physique of Sonic. He looked so beautiful, his eyes peering off into the horizon, watching the blazing sphere of heat sink below the low lining hills and the large, individual strands of long, green grass mixing in with his ankles. Tails' heart basically skipped a beat when Sonic turned his head to glance at the golden kitsune, slightly increasing his pace now to reach the top of the hill. The world seemed to fall away, drained of all colour but him, standing bathed in the orange tinge of the setting sun.

It seemed like eons as Tails drew ever closer to the one he idolized so, but in reality it had only been few seconds. As he eventually made it to the top of the hill, Sonic reached out his hands, silently signaling his love to come closer without needed to squeak a sound. A small smirk crossed the cobalt hedgehog's muzzle as he awaited his love. An array of lovely, pink cherry blossom leaves floated down around them as the two were bathed in sunlight. Sonic placed his hand on Tails' cheek, who nestled it into the warm palm of Sonic. Sonic pulled the kit closer and pressed his sweet lips against his, expertly combining firmness, subtlety and softness in the passionate display of affection. Sonic was so good at it, swishing his tongue tantalizingly around in Tails' mouth, causing an immense amount of pleasure. The golden fox shuddered in delight, shivering from the sexual satisfaction he felt completely consume his body. An amazing, indescribable, incredible feeling rushed through his body, filling his insides completely from the tip of his curved, pointed ears to the end of his white-tipped twin-tails. He closed his eyes and let this pleasure flood out of him.

"Damn, not again," Tails whined, sitting up in his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eye. He glanced over to his bedside clock, noting that it was only 3 in the morning. Tails quietly slipped out from the warmness his covers, being careful to avoid the wet patch that had soaked into his sheets as he walked over to draw a bath. Tails sighed softly, quietly ripping off his sheets from his bed and soaking them in the tub before hanging them on a nearby heater. Tails then opened his draw, taking out the last of his sheets and re-making his bed. Through the whole ordeal, he made sure to be no louder than a sneaky mouse running about the house.

'Why does this keep happening to me? Third time this week,' he sighed to himself, collapsing back on the freshly made bed and wrapping the blankets around him, cocooning himself in their warm, inviting heat. He was so sick of constantly having these stupid wet dreams, but no matter what he tried, nothing would fix his issue. He decided to talk to Sonic to hopefully learn about some way that he could solve this as soon as possible. 'At least school ends tomorrow,' he finally smiled, drifting off into the land of dreams a second time that night.

"And don't forget to read your assigned books over the winter break. I'll see you all bright and early next year. Happy holidays everybody," Rogue beamed, finishing her last syllable at the same moment that the bell chimed, indicating the end of the school day, and school year.

Cheers erupted from the teenagers like a volcano, echoing around the room and through the suddenly noisy hallways. Hands flew up in the air, papers began flying, tossed away by carefree students and dancing was had as all the children rushed out of the room.

"Sonic, wait up," Tails moaned, trying, and failing, to push through the crowds of merry people who clogged up the hallway, separating the two friends at their lockers.

"I'll meet you at the park like we promised we'd do at the end of school," Sonic yelled over the roar of the crowded people as his white, gloved hand slowly dissolved into the sea of different coloured shirts.

Tails turned to his locker, unzipping the top of his bag and pulling all the remaining books, stationary and his school laptop haphazardly into the depths of his bag. He slammed his locker closed, locking it up after him and hoisted his pack onto his back.

"Hey Tails," a quiet, shy voice addressed him, barely audible over the chatter of everybody else. Tails turned his head to see the small rabbit standing next to him, rubbing her foot awkwardly against her bare ankle, due to her rolled up jeans that she wore that day.

"Oh, hey Cream. What's up?" Tails smiled in reply, turning to walk down the hall and out of the school with her.

"I need to talk to you about last weekend," she began. "When we were dancing, you seemed kind of distant and sad…"

"I just had a lot on my mind that night, I'm sorry," Tails interrupted, hurrying his pace, excited to meet up with Sonic again.

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to talk about what we did last night. The kiss we shared. Basically," she paused, unable to finish her sentence.

"Tails, over here," a violet cat motioned with her hand at the other end of the messy hallway, holding open the big, glass doors for her friend who hurried along to meet up with her. "See you around, Cream," Tails called, waving as he ran away.

"I just wanted to say that I love you," Cream finished, holding back tears that pounded against her eyelids. She hung her head, looking at the floor as she began to slide the soles of her shoes across the tiled floor. Unfortunately, she wasn't loud enough when voicing her opinion and the two tailed fox which she adored so much couldn't hear her and left.

Blaze and Tails walked side by side, exchanging basic talk about what each other had planned for the New Year's break and Christmas time until the topic of conversation suddenly turned to Tails' love life.

"sooooo, like anybody yet?" Blaze asked seemingly out of the blue, but in reality she had planned to have this conversation with Tails for a while now.

"Ummmm…" Tails mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the cat.

"I knew it! What's her name?" She questioned, a smirk crossing her face. Tails grimaced slightly at the word 'her'. If only he could tell Blaze the truth. If only he could reveal that his love was a guy. Was his best friend. Was Sonic. But alas, he could not reveal this truth or he would surely be killed or abandoned by everyone.

"N-Nobody," he stuttered but Blaze was clearly not planning to give up anytime soon.

"Come on Tails, I thought we were good friends. Don't you trust me?" she pouted, making fake crying sounds as a joke to try to guilt Tails into telling her. Luckily, Silver appeared around the corner, physically bumping into Tails as he rounded it.

"Sorry," he apologized as Tails rubbed his forehead, trying to sedate the sudden rush of pain he felt as a small, red mark was left, staining his fur.

"Blaze, quick, I have a surprise for you," he blurted out, hardly containing the excitement that was plastered all over his face. He gripped her wrist and ran off with her in tail, matching his pace.

"This conversation isn't over," she mocked playfully as she looked back at Tails who was noticeably relieved that Silver had shown up when he did.

Tails continued along his path, letting his thoughts wonder to fantasize about the blue hero whilst his legs subconsciously carried him, like a leaf on the wind, to the large, rolling hills near the southern ocean of the Mobian community.

By the time Tails snapped back into reality and realized where his subconscious had been taking him, he had already reached the bottom of the thick, old, wooden trunk of the large oak tree that was situated atop the grassy mound.

The snow was still stacked high as the stormy weather never ceased throughout the whole week, but as Tails knelt down, resting against the base of the tree under the shade produced by the large leaves, he didn't mind the cold sting of the snowflakes. He brushed aside the white carpet of snow that blanketed the land, revealing a small grassy patch to which he parked his behind. Tails opened his bag and took out his diary, flipping through the pages that he had slowly filled out throughout the year.

The doodles of Sonic took up most of the pages with small descriptions of the day's events but he quickly flipped through, stopping at the day in November when Sonic finally admitted his love for the young fox. He smoothed the surface of the crumpled paper with his gloved thumb. He remembered back to that fateful day which changed the young kit's life. All depression, fear and anxiety seemed to be completely replaced with love, passion and devotion to the sapphire blur that day.

 _I stood there, at the door, allowing the freezing cold winds to enter my humble abode, snow staining my carpet as I marveled at him. Although he was downtrodden, sleep deprived and sickly looking, he was still as handsome as that night I fell for him. I tried to speak, apologizing for my previous transgressions but that was when he did something amazingly, indescribably, gratifyingly pleasing. He pressed his lips against mine! I practically melted right there on the spot. "Me too, I do love you, Tails," he spoke melodically, before he turned to sprint away. I couldn't move. I couldn't even feel the harsh winter winds whip my face and sting my eyes. All I could feel was joy, happiness and most importantly, love._

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" A voice came from behind him as a gloved hand rested upon Tails' shoulder, sending shivers down his spine.

"N…nothing," he replied, embarrassed, quickly closing the diary as he fumbled it around in his grasp. In the young fox's panicked state, his grip loosened on the leather bound journal as it fell from his grasp, towards the wet, snow that littered the ground below.

Sonic, reflexes almost as quick as his speedy legs, shot out his hand, catching the diary millimeters above the snow. He smiled, handing it back to Tails who thanked him quietly, stuffing the journal back into his back pack and zipping it up tightly.

"Was that your diary?" he asked. Tails simply nodded, not saying a word. After realizing that he wouldn't get a reply from the golden kit, Sonic continued. "I know a diary is personal but if you trust me, I'd love to read it some time. It would mean the world to me," Sonic smiled, wrapping his arms around Tails, enveloping him in his warmth.

Tails returned the hug, pulling Sonic down onto the snow with him and rolled on top of him.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled playfully. "You're getting snow all over me."

"Oh, am I making you wet," Tails joked, snuggling up on Sonic's bare chest and swirling his fingertips in a circular formation, causing Sonic to chuckle.

"You have no idea," he replied, a grin creeping across his face. Sonic waited, allowing Tails to get more comfortable on the top before he got ready to strike. He slowly shifted some of his weight onto the back of his calves, making sure that Tails didn't feel his subtle movements.

"I should be dominant more often," Tails laughed to himself. "This is much more comfortable."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic questioned, changing Tails attention off of him. As Tails opened his mouth, ready to reply, Sonic took his opening and pounced. He shifted all of his remaining weight onto his heels and rolled over, flipping Tails gently so he crashed into the large pile of snow behind him. Sonic then fell on top, smiling proudly as he touched Tails' nose with his own.

Lapis Lazuli met emerald as their eyes shone together, staring intently into each other's eyes before a small smirk crossed Tails face, taking Sonic slightly off guard. Tails quickly used his twin tails underneath him as extra momentum to flip Sonic off of him, bouncing up to reclaim the coveted position on top of the other, out of the cold snow.

This continued for a while, the two boys wrestling for the better position in snow as they laughed to each other when suddenly they both began to feel the force of gravity pulling them downwards. At this point, Tails had his head near Sonic's shoes and vice versa when they both felt themselves tumble down the hill, rolling together.

The blue hedgehog and golden fox continued to roll down the hill, getting covered in snow as they went until their motion stopped and they fell, sprawled out at the bottom of the hill. They both lay on their backs, arms outstretched and legs intertwined as they panted, trying to recover their breaths as the adrenaline left their systems now that they were safe.

"What are you two doing?" a high pitched voice pierced the serenity. Sonic turned his head, still lying flat on the sand to see a pink hedgehog run up to them, anger flushing over her face. "Why are you two tangled up together?" she asked again, fearing the worst.

"Oh hey Amy," Tails replied casually, sitting up now as Sonic did the same. His legs were positioned over Sonic's, wrapped around his waist at the time.

"Don't hey me!" she yelled. "Why are your legs around his waist?" Suddenly the colour drained from his face and was replaced with fear. 'Did Amy see us on top of the hill? Did she watch us as we rolled around together?' His thoughts ran wild, taking over his mind and made him unable to perform a reply except for a few mumbled, inaudible words that he strung together which made no sense to the pink hedgehog.

"What he is trying to say," Sonic began, maneuvering around Tails' body and sat up properly, brushing the snow out of his quills and bandages. "Is that we were walking on top of the hill when we slipped and fell down. Thanks for being so concerned," he concluded with a sarcastic inflection on those final words.

"Oh my Chaos, you poor thing," Amy cried out, shedding her anger instantly like a different personality had taken control of her state of mind. She rushed over to him and cradled him in his arms, whispering apologies into his ear and confirming to herself, and Sonic that she knew all along that it was a silly misunderstanding.

Sonic struggled to breath, trying his hardest to pry her arms away from him, with little success. Finally, he managed to get the hedgehog off him as he walked over with an outstretched arm to help his friend up as well.

"Sorry about everything," she beamed. "I'll let you get back to your walk now. Cya around," she sung out, skipping off from where she had come from.

"What a weirdo," Sonic said, nudging Tails with his elbow, who giggled in reply. The two stood side by side, looking at each other in complete silence when suddenly, the duo simultaneously burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The reality of what had just occurred washed over them both in unison and they couldn't help but see the humor in their situation.

They both collapsed back onto the snow covered ground as they tried to cease their incessant laughter. Sonic swiveled his head in the snow, staring at Tails who copied his hero. Sonic gripped Tails hand and without saying a word, placed a small kiss on the kit's lips. "I love you," he said quietly once he retreated from the kiss.

"You too, Sonic," Tails smiled, shuffling closer to the sapphire body of Sonic. "Now that the school year is over, we can spend a lot more time together," Tails sighed happily. Sonic simply raised his hand, giving Tails a thumbs up. Nothing more needed to be said in that moment as the two just lay together until the sun began to set in the winter sky.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm going to try to get out another chapter before I leave for a holiday in Japan on the 8th but I also have to update my other story Sonic High before so I'm not sure if I can make it. I'll try my hardest to get more chapters out before I leave! Sometimes i don't have as much inspiration and reviews really really help so if you have the time, please leave some words to tell me what you think or offer some constructive criticism because that gives me the drive to keep writing. Thanks for reading and enjoy your holidays!_


	12. Chapter 12: Calming Christmas

_A/N: Phew! Like i promised, I got this out before I left. I'm too good to you guys :) Sorry if nothing much happened in this chapter and it was a little heavy on the scene setting but this was more of a small little christmas special with a lot of fluff and little plot. Don't worry however, next chapter will be extremely heavy on plot and you won't want to miss what happens next. My first major cliff hanger one might say ;) Anyway, thanks for reading and please review, even if you don't have much to say, any reviews I get mean a lot._

* * *

Chapter 12:

Calming Christmas

Christmas time. A time for joy and to be merry. Throughout the small community on the southern end of Mobius, all the citizens prepared for the magical season. Malls and shopping centers stock their shelves full of the latest fashion, books, toys and video games, ready for the impending masses. Shoppers dash through the stores, wrapping paper flying everywhere in a kaleidoscope of colours and snowmen decorations as desperate cashiers try to sedate the crazed crowds.

The spirit of the season doesn't stop when you reach the warm confines of the houses dotting the streets, capped with the icy glare of Jack Frost who blew the freezing winds over the earth. Snow continued to fall throughout the month of December casting white blankets of thick powder which peppered down from the heavens, dancing on the winds. The feverish nights were filled with the bone chilling sounds of white wolves howling at the moon, echoing throughout the atmosphere. Water melted from the snow which was dripping down from the roof, freezing overnight to create icicles that stuck out, protruding from the houses like the long, glassy fingers of an abominable frost creature.

The sweet smell of pine wafted through the inside of Tails' house, mixed with the burning warmth of the open fire and the heavenly aroma dissipating from within the oven, busy at work baking the Christmas dinners. Flashes of Red, silver and gold tinsel dressing the large tree in the middle of the velvet carpeted room captivated the eyes of Tails, casting an array of magical colours with the light from the dancing embers of the crackling and hissing fire. They chased away the encroaching shadows of the darkness, filling the room, and the hearts of the two boys, Tails and Sonic, with merry feelings.

Tails' azure eyes drifted up to the bright, golden star situated atop of the large tree, mirroring the colour of his own fur. Outside the glassy eyes of jolly old Saint Nick fell upon the land. Tails reached down into the depths of the plastic bag, pulling out the last two fluffy, pink marshmallows. He stuck the first one on the sharp end of the protruding stick which he held, clutched in his hand and offered the other one out to Sonic who retrieved it thankfully.

The two boys sat, the reflection of the orange fire, dominated by blackbody radiation of soot, steam and heat engulfed their beings, alight in their eyes. It warmed their spirits. The fire hissed at them as it met with the sugary coating of Sonic's marshmallow, coating it in an auburn brown mix, heating the inside thoroughly. Adjacent, Tails watched in angst as he tried to replicate the careful, precise movements of Sonic's wrist as he maneuvered his marshmallow around the raging flames. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop his own marshmallow from exploding in a show of fire as a black crust engulfed the colour of pink, burning his own treat to a crisp.

"Here, have mine," Sonic gestured, passing his stick which held his own marshmallow, cooked to perfection. Sincerity and care floated on his words as he uttered them. Tails nodded in thanks as he brought the heated treat to his mouth, filling the cavernous opening with the squishy goodness.

Some of the melted insides slipped from his lips, getting caught in the white fur on his muzzle, sticking to each hair fiber like gum. Tails brought his hand up to his mouth in an attempt to wipe of the residue but to no avail.

"Allow me," Sonic said softly, moving his face up to the young fox's and extended his tongue out. He ran it across Tails' muzzle, lapping up the remaining remnants of the marshmallow before retreating back into the confines of his own mouth.

Tails let out an audible moan, annoyed that Sonic stopped. A clever smirk crossed the cobalt hedgehogs face as he leant back in and repeated his actions, however, this time he allowed his tongue to finish inside Tails' mouth, greeting the fox's tongue warmly. His lips followed suit shortly after, causing a suction seal around the two boys as their lips pressed together and their tongues began to dance the tango of emotions together.

The two could have both easily been content with just sitting like that all night but the sound of a key in the outside lock and the loud creaking of the front door opening caused them to fly apart, sitting back some distance apart from each other.

"Boys, set the table for dinner," Tails' mum beamed at them from the kitchen as she rushed over to the door to great Sonic's parents.

"Stop eating treats before dinner!" Vector snapped angrily, removing his bowler hat and long, cream coloured coat and placed them on the rack next to the door. His mother kicked the snow that coated the soles of her shoes at the entrance before entering the house, giving a quick hug to Tails' mum on the way to the kitchen.

The two boys jumped up, tossing the bag haphazardly into the fire, watching it slowly shrink and disappear in flames as darkened smoke erupted from it, billowing out through the chimney. They rushed into the kitchen, setting the table with napkins, decorated with snow and gingerbread man, knives, forks, spoons, plates, glasses and, of course, Christmas crackers.

A loud ding could be heard as Tails' mum removed the steaming turkey from the oven and placed it in the middle of the table.

Knock, Knock, Knock. The sound of knuckles rattling against the hard wood door. Tails ran over to open the door, greeting Knuckles, Tikal and her family into their home.

"Is that everybody?" Sonic asked from the kitchen.

"Not quite," Tails replied. "We are just waiting on B…" he was interrupted by more knocking. Tails face lit up when he saw the violet feline standing at the door, presents in hand.

"No silver?" Tails asked.

"Family stuff. Don't ask," Blaze answered, slipping into the warm house and huddling up by the fire for warmth, trying to shed the shivers that had plagued her body throughout her walk in the icy cold night.

The group began to dig in to the delectable turkey that lay in front of them. "Hey, Tails. Crackle?" Sonic offered, holding the other end of the symmetrical device to his friend, with the other end clamped tightly in his own hand.

Tails grabbed it and they both pulled. A loud bang erupted from the device but Sonic retained the longer end of the contraption. He reached inside, pulling out his emerald paper crown, creating parallels between it and his irises, and a small paper with a joke on it. One by one, all the members of the table played the traditional game, placing the paper crowns on their heads after they won.

"Who wants to read their joke first?" Tikal asked, laughing at her own.

"Since Tails invited us all over, I think he should go first," Blaze motioned to him who smiled warmly in return.

"Okay. Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?" he said, pausing for a few moments before continuing. "He's all right now!"

The sounds of laughter and groans erupted from the table.

"That's horrible. I love it," Sonic laughed.

"I don't get it? How could he be alright if he is missing half his body?" Knuckles queried.

"Don't you get it baby? He is all RIGHT now. Like the direction," Tikal tried to explain but Knuckles simply shrugged his shoulders, the humor going straight over his head, like always.

"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda?" Sonic began next. "He was lucky it was a soft drink." More laughs and groans could be heard throughout the table as Tails slapped his face with the palm of his hand at the corniness of the joke. Sonic was loving it all.

"How could it be soft? Metal cans are very hard and would hurt a lot if somebody got hit by one."

"Poor old Knucklehead. It's called a soft drink," Sonic laughed, enjoying the banter between his other closest friends. One by one they all read out their horrible jokes and the reaction continued to be the same.

Slowly the night grew long and the fire started to simmer down, casting creepy shadows on the walls of Tails' abode. Tikal, Blaze, Knuckles and their families all left shortly after, leaving just the 5 of them left.

"Mum, can I stay at Tails' tonight?" Sonic whined, running up to his mother to give her a pleasing hug.

"No you can't! It's Christmas tomorrow!" Vector snapped angrily, shedding his happy façade now that the festivities had drawn to a close.

"I promise I'll wake up early and run home so we can spend the morning together," he begged again.

"If it's alright with you," she motioned to Tails' mum who nodded enthusiastically, always pleased when Sonic was staying because it made Tails so much happier.

"Then it's settled. 8 am! No later," she finished, grabbing Vector before he could interject and exiting the house, closing the door softly behind her.

"I'm going to bed," Tails' mother yawned, stretching her limbs as she began to climb the winding staircase to the second story of their house. "Don't stay up too late. Goodnight boys."

And with that, Sonic and Tails were left alone, staring into the dying light of the struggling fire which had already used up the last of its wooden fuel in a desperate attempt to stay alight.

"Sonic," Tails began cautiously.

"Yeah pal?"

"Do you think that… maybe… umm…?" Tails tried to speak but he kept getting cut off by the lump in his throat. The words were being forced out of the bowels of his being, up through his cylindrical throat but he could not bring himself to say it.

"Tails," Sonic replied concerning, placing a hand on the young kit's shoulder, pressing his thumbs firmly into his muscles soothingly. Tails purred softly as his muscles relaxed and he calmed down slightly.

"That is the third time this week that we have almost been caught…" he trailed off.

"What are you trying to say, buddy?"

"Maybe we should… take a break and be more careful," he suggested, shuddering as he pushed the words out, relinquishing away from Sonic as if the external force of his words had caused him to fall backwards. Small gasps emerged from his mouth as tears filled up his eyes, gently trickling down his face like a struggling brook in the hot summer sun.

"Tails, please." Sonic tried to calm down his friend but Tails kept trying to keep his distance, struggling to not burst into tears, only keeping his composure because of the fear that his mother would hear him.

"Sonic, I love you too much. I couldn't bare for you to get caught."

"Well if we ever get caught, I would just say that I fell in love with you and you never felt the same so I forced myself onto you. People would believe it because I'm stronger and you could live in peace." Tails' eyes widened in horror, the light blue pupils turning a darker shade to mirror the malice that he felt in his heart. At that phrase, the tears held back no longer and shot out of his eye sockets like small bullets, pelting against the warm, fuzzy fur of Tails' legs.

"I could never let you do that. If we get discovered, I'm going down with you. Together… forever," Tails choked, rushing over to Sonic and burying his face into Sonic's slowly moving chest. Tails could feel the thudding beat of his heart as he tried to dry his tears on Sonic's bare chest. Sonic frowned sadly, looking at the shivering body of his little buddy. He brought his hand over Tails head and ruffled his hair gently.

"Tails, love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own. I don't care what happens to me as long as you stay happy and safe," Sonic smiled warmly at Tails as he looked up at his hero.

"You don't understand Sonic. Without you, I won't ever be happy! I'd want us to be together forever."

"But what if things turn bad?"

"Sonic, even if the two of us fall from heaven, I'd gladly walk through hell with you by my side."

"Tails…" Sonic stared off, his heart swelling with the kind words of his love, his soulmate. "I Love you, so much."

"And I, you, Sonic."

Sonic gently leant his head down and placed his lips against Tails'. As much as Tails wanted to give himself completely into the kiss, there was something he wanted to get done first. Besides, they had all night to snuggle up together under the blankets.

"Presents first?" Tails asked as he pulled away from Sonic's warm embrace. Sonic frowned slightly, annoyed that Tails had left him but he nodded in agreement.

"Me first," he laughed reaching behind him and pulling out a wrapped present, decorated with a red coloured paper with green Christmas trees dotting the exterior. Tails retrieved the gift and slowly pulled one end of the maroon bow. It came apart seconds later and Tails made quick work of the rest of the paper, revealing the gift that was hidden underneath.

"Do you like it?" Sonic asked, a twinkle in his eye as he held his breath, waiting for Tails' reaction.

"No," Tails replied softly. Sonic felt his heart skip a beat, slowly dying a little as guilt and anxiety gripped his whole body, making it hard for him to speak. Tails, in that very moment, stripped away the veneer of Sonic's outward coolness to reveal the scared soul beneath, clambering for his loves approval above all else. He had worked so hard on the gift and knew that Tails would have loved it. But he didn't. The pain he felt was indescribable. "I love it!" Tails giggled, wrapping his arms around Sonic and gave a tight squeeze, laughing as he heard Sonic give out a large, audible sigh.

Tails stepped back and marveled at the gift. He held up the small frame, hand crafted out of the finest wood on all of Mobius and painted an eggshell white with the word 'forever' carved into the bottom part. In the middle, contained by the frame, sat a rectangular picture of Sonic, winking at the camera and flashing his traditional thumbs up with his other arm around the smaller fox's shoulder who was grinning sheepishly. Their pitched tent sat behind them.

"This was the picture your mother took of us right after you cheered me on our camping trip isn't it?" Tails asked in awe.

"You got it, buddy. You have no idea how long it took me to construct that frame," he joked.

"My present is going to look horrible in comparison," Tails sighed, twirling his fore finger in between his three out strutting bangs nervously.

"If it came from you, I know that I'll love it," Sonic smiled in reply. Tails reached behind him and pulled out his small diary and handed it to Sonic.

"This is full of every thought I have ever had. All my hopes, dreams, memories and fears are all locked up in this diary. I want you to have it."

Sonic looked at Tails. For once in his life, he had no retort. No clever metaphor, sweet compliment or snappy comeback. He was unable to utter even a single syllable. He had never had somebody in his life trust him so fully to give him something that essentially revealed every little detail about them.

"Do… you really trust me this much," Sonic bit his lip, trying so hard to hide the tears of joy from emerging.

"Always."

Sonic couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Tails by the waist and pulled him in to the most intense, passionate and pleasurable kiss that the kit had ever experienced in his entire life. The fire fizzled out and crackled its last flame before the two boys broke apart from each other, collapsing on their backs on the ground, lapping up the cool oxygen that they so desperately desired.

"Merry Christmas, Sonic," Tails whispered finally after regaining his breath partially.

"Merry Christmas, Tails."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special. Get ready for a very plot heavy chapter! And if you would like to listen along, i have an audio book series of this on youtube. It's always a few chapters behind but if audio books are your thing, give it a look. See you next chapter, I've got to go finish chapter 7 of Sonic High before I leave!_


	13. Chapter 13: The Sleepover

_A/N: Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of DCT. Sorry it has been a while but I had a great time in Japan :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. It's a special one because it marks the first chapter of the second half of the story. Yep, that's right. This story will officially have 24 chapters, with an authors note as an ending where i will talk about some things, my thoughts and feelings, and also answer any lingering questions that you might have. So I hope you all enjoy the crazy ride that is the second half because the plot is about to get out of control. And don't forget to review and let me know what you think :)_

* * *

Chapter 13:

The Sleepover

The winter holidays flew by like a chapter out of a fairy tale. Snowflakes peppered down from the sky most days, drifting lazily on the winter winds that whipped the faces of the joyful Mobians below. The two boys spent most of the holidays together, including a great big New Year's Eve party which Tikal set up, inviting most kids in their year level to join in the festivities.

January grew long and the novelty of the holiday season began to wear off on everybody other than the students, who dreaded the time when they would have to go back to school, starting their time in their second last year of high school.

Tails lay back in his bed, covered up by the many different coloured sheets which he had thrown over him during the night and early hours of the morning for heat. A bright, Mobian-made light illuminated the room, striking a line of sight through the layer of darkness. Tails groaned, rolling over and reached out to turn off his phone when it buzzed again.

He sat up, swiping his lock screen and putting in his password, blue (which he had created after Sonic made his own password gold) and read the text aloud to himself. _Hey Tails, school is starting up next week so we were all thinking of having a sleepover Friday night as an end of winter thing. Hopefully I'll be able to see you there._

'Blaze is the best,' Tails thought, replying a quick 'yes,' his fingers tapping quickly on the phone's glass covering. Tails fell back into bed, his arms crossed behind him as his head rested on his intertwined palms, elbows resting on either side of the pillow. He breathed deeply, a small grin crossing his face as he thought about his friends. Although he had an amazing time with Sonic, he had grown to miss his classmates and was excited to catch up with them all before school started again.

The sun rose and fell, birds tweeted and slept, owls cooed and hunted throughout the days and nights that passed whilst Tails began to get impatient, waiting with baited breath for the sleep over. Finally, Friday rolled around and Tails made sure to get a lot of sleep the night before so he would be able to stay up with the rest of his friends until the early hours of the morning.

Tails dashed to the shower, waiting for the cooling bullets of water to clatter against his fur, seeping into skin to wet him awake. He checked his phone. It was midday. He was supposed to meet Sonic beforehand so they could travel to the gathering together in a couple of hours. Plenty of time to sedate his stomach that had begun its insatiable moaning for sustenance. Tails hastened downstairs and flung open the cupboard, scanning the many rows of shelves for a quick snack that he could shove down his gullet before meeting his friend.

"Tails, where have you been buddy?" Sonic called out, waving his arm ferociously in the air as the small, golden fox rushed over to their normal meeting place, bag slung lazily over his left shoulder.

Tails doubled over, placing the palm of his hands on his knees as he inhaled the oxygen in deeply, trying to regain his breath that had been sucked out of him as he sprinted down the road.

"Sorry Sonic, I kind of lost track of time. You ready to head off?" Tails asked nonchalantly.

"Always. Hold on tight," Sonic grinned, wrapping his arms around the kit's body and hoisting him up into a bridal position. A bloody crimson washed over Tails' ghostly white muzzle creating a highly visible juxtaposition of colour, beaming off of his face. Sonic looked down, smiling to himself as he saw the pleasure on his lovers face as he narrowed his straining eyes which struggled to operate against the gale force winds that were created by his speed and picked up the pace. His speed increased and accelerated as Sonic grew close to the speed of the sound barrier when he pressed his heels into the ground. Sparks flew from his shoes and black skid marks of heat and tar grew visible on the road as he skidded to a stop in front of the large, suburban house which acted as the abode to one violet feline known to the boys as Blaze.

Sonic strolled up to the door, a wide grin still plastered over his face with Tails close behind him and wracked his knuckles on the door.

"Blaze! We're here!" He called out, continuing to knock, picking up speed between each sound until the door swung open and Blaze greeted the two.

"Chaos, Sonic. Don't you ever take a break?" she joked, bringing the two into a brisk hug before inviting the duo into the house, closing the door behind her. "What took you two so long? Everyone else is already here."

"Sorry, I got a little… distracted," Tails admitted, looking down to the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously with his hand.

"Sonic!" The pink hedgehog squealed, rushing over and bringing Sonic tight into a warm embrace.

"H…Hey Amy," Sonic sighed, struggling to push the swooning hedgehog off of him as he shuffled over to greet the rest of his friends with Sonic not far behind him.

"Sup bro?" Knuckles asked, slamming his fist against the hedgehog's back playfully, although Sonic couldn't help but let out a slight shudder from the immense pain that he refused to let soak through to his exterior. Sonic hated showing any sort of weakness in front of his red furred friend.

"Nothing much, Knuckle-head. How's Tikal?" Sonic replied with a laugh. The greetings continued as Sonic and Tails grabbed a seat on the couch furthest away from the television.

"Hey, where is Cream?" Tails asked.

"Busy," Silver chimed in, returning to the room with a big bowel of popcorn. "So, what movie are we going to watch first?"

Silver reached into a plastic bag which he had brought over and spilt the contents onto the glass coffee table counter, letting the many cases of DVD's pile onto the floor.

"I'm feeling horror," Shadow remarked in a dull tone, opening his mouth for the first time the whole evening.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Sonic joked.

"Humph."

"Lighten up, Shads."

"Don't you ever call me that again," Shadow yelled, raising his voice and pointing his finger at Sonic, poking him in the chest in the process.

"Calm down, it's just a nickname."

"It's always something or the other with you, Faker. You just do and say what you please because you're so popular. Well I'm sick of it. I'm out of here!" And with that, the ebony hedgehog with the crimson eyes stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him as he disappeared into the snowy late January night.

"Shads frustrates me so much sometimes," Sonic sighed, collapsing into the deep cushiony couch.

"Maybe you should treat him a little better," Blaze offered advice.

"Don't worry Sonic. He will come around eventually," Tails smiled reassuringly.

"He's just mad because Amy rejected him the other week," Knuckles laughed. Tikal glared daggers at him and elbowed him into the stomach. "Ouch! What? Was I not supposed to tell anybody?"

"Tikal! I told you that in privacy," Amy screamed, losing her temper suddenly.

"Amy, it wasn't her fault. Hey, at least I didn't tell everyone that the only reason you rejected him was because you are still desperately in love with Sonic." Tikal elbowed him again, slightly harder this time and tears, coupled with a burning, fiery rage formed in the pools of Amy's eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaanyway, what move?" Silver piped up, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"This one," Blaze quickly grabbed it and placed it into the machine, quickly pressing the on button on the remote, begging for the flickering images to buzz to life quickly to provide a distraction from the continuing fight.

The group of friends instantly grew quiet. Secretly, none of them wanted to continue this argument but nobody wanted to be the first one to apologize so the beginning of the movie provided a perfect excuse for silence to fill the air, soaking up the ensuing awkwardness that follows a fight between friends.

 _The mossy monster let out a low, rumbling growl that emanated from the deep pit of his stomach, emerging out of his throat and pierced the silent night, causing children to toss and turn in their sleeps, crying out from nightmares. He turned, after disemboweling his final prey and slithered back under the dingy depths of the swamp._

The words _the end?_ Flashed on the screen before a final growl shot out of the speakers, causing the group of friends to all shriek and jump in unison. A chorus of laughter erupted as Blaze flicked on the lights and a familiar brightness returned to the room, illuminating even the darkest corners of her house.

"Well…" Sonic finally said after a moment of silence. "That was bloody scary! I loved it!"

"Ditto," Knuckles added.

"So what do we do now?" Silver asked.

"I know exactly what it is time for," Amy grinned cheekily. "Truth or dare!" Tails gulped, sighing under his breath. If he knew his friend, and he did, this was all just a rouse to get a kiss from Sonic.

"Great idea. I'll go first. Sonic, truth or dare?" Blaze began.

The game continued. Laughs were shared. People were embarrassed and secrets were spilt but the group all held to their promise that whatever was said would not be repeated ever again. It wasn't until the third time around when things started to get out of hand for a certain golden fox.

"Truth or dare?" Tikal asked.

"Truth," Tails replied, deciding to not go for the dare for the first time.

"Which girl do you love? It's Cream, isn't it?"

"U…uh," Tails mumbled, flustered by the comment. He chanced a quick glance at Sonic who shook his head slightly, raising his eyebrow to Tails. "I…I don't like anybody," he tried to lie but the blush that was evident on his face showed otherwise.

"I knew it! Who is it?" Blaze chimed in.

"N…Nobody."

"Come on. Just tell us," Amy added.

"There is somebody," Tikal said.

"Stop lying!" Knuckles yelled.

"I'm not!" Tails couldn't take it anymore, trying his hardest to stop the tears. He clenched his fist, bit down in his bottom lip and stormed up into his room which Blaze had set aside for him and Sonic that night, slamming the door behind him.

"That wasn't cool," Sonic bellowed, gritting his teeth in anger whilst scalding his friends.

"He needs to take a joke," Knuckles said defensively.

"That's not the same Knucks. He says he doesn't like anybody at the moment and I believe him. Don't give him such a hard time because all of you guys have a good relationship. He probably just feels lonely and none of you are helping." Sonic finished, breathing deeply and trying to contain his temper. "I'm going to check on him."

Sonic rushed over to the stairs, grabbing the banister with his gloved hand and began to slowly climb to the top of the stairs, knocking gently on the door at the end of the long, winding hallway.

"W…What?" a sniveling voice inside asked. Sonic pushed open the door gently and slipped inside the cold room, closing the door behind him. He shuffled over to the bed, sitting next to the balled up body, hiding underneath the covers.

"C'mon buddy. Don't be like this," Sonic sighed, wrapping his hand around Tails body, shifting him over until he was looking into the sapphire blurs eyes. Emerald met Lapis Lazuli and Sonic leant his forehead down, resting it on Tails' as their noses touched each other.

"But it just reminded me of the truth," Tails cried out quietly. "I am going to be asked this question over and over and over again but I will never have an answer. Eventually, if we want to survive, we will each need to get girlfriends, get married, and have chil…" Tails couldn't finish as the lump in his throat grew too big and the sobs cut off the remaining syllable.

"I know," Sonic replied softly. "I know. It's unfair but what can we do?"

"I don't want to have to have a fake family. I don't want you to have one either. You being with somebody else. I just can't even begin to imagine… I can't… I…" Tails trailed off again, violent shakes of sadness wracked his body. Sonic held tightly, hardening his grasp around the young fox's body to cease the trembling and to show assistance.

"Look at me, Tails. No matter what happens. I will always be here for you. Together forever?"

"Together forever." Sonic smiled, tilting his head slightly as his subtle lips met Tails. The two sat there, together in each other's embrace, enjoying the familiar taste of the other's saliva. Neither cared what will happen in the future, because they were both content at that present moment. Nothing could ruin their happiness. Well… almost nothing.

…

"Guys I think we took that a little too far," Blaze sighed, thinking back to the outbreak just moments before.

"I hope he is alright," Silver added.

"Should we check on him?" Tikal mentioned.

"You guys stay here. Silver, put on another movie and I will get the other two to come down. We should all just act like nothing happened and hopefully put this mess behind us." Blaze climbed up the stairs and made her way to the end of the hallway to the door where to two boys were staying.

'Hmm, that's odd,' she thought, noticing the door open slightly ajar and hearing a strange conversation happen on the inside. Blaze knew that it was private and she shouldn't listen in but she couldn't help herself.

"Together forever," Tails said. Confused, Blaze peered through the crack in the door and had to quickly cover her mouth to stop any escaping noise from her gasp be heard. She quickly backed away, down the corridor slightly before the realization set in.

'Did I just see them… kissing?' her mind questioned. That's when it hit her. 'Oh My Chaos! They Are Gay!'

* * *

 _A/N: Your eyes didn't deceive you. Blaze discovered the truth. But what will happen to our star crossed heroes now that their secret is out? Can we trust Blaze or will she tell everyone? Only one way to find out! Stay tuned. Don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review if you liked it. It means a lot._


	14. Chapter 14: Science Fair Blues

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay. I have been very busy this past year and when I had free time I worked on catching up my other story, Sonic High. The other reason it took so long is because I was working on the songs for Chapter 16 which is entitled Sontails: The Musical. I'm taking a chance and doing a musical chapter (Like musical episodes in T.V shows) in which I have parodied 10 songs and written new lyrics to suit the plot. Characters from Shadow, Amy, Blaze and Knuckles, along with Sonic and Tails all get songs. It is taking some time but after chapter 15, it will be out almost right after and I hope it is well received by you all. I can't wait to hear what you have to think about it!_ _I hope you all enjoy this one as the plot continues to thicken and stakes continue to rise. Please keep those reviews coming!_

* * *

Chapter 14:

Science Fair Blues

Blaze lay awake, tossing and turning all night. Her normally warm blankets offered no comfort, simply cooking her under their immense heat. Her pillow, normally a fluffy cloud which allowed her to soar into the sky amongst her dreams felt like a heavy stone, weighing her down, tethering her to this earth. How could she sleep when she knew the things that she did? It plagued her. The image of the two of them. Two… guys. What did they think they were doing? But most importantly, why did she care so much?

Sonic and Tails had been best friends with Blaze since year 7, and in those four years, she had grown to trust them completely, especially Tails who she had begun treating like a little brother. She had always thought of asking the little fox out if Silver ever left her. Unfortunately, the homophobia of their community had been so ingrained into the inhabitants since a young age, there was a piece of her that hated the two.

"Should I tell anybody?" she sighed loudly to herself.

"I don't want them to die, or leave my life."

"But they deserve to for what they did!"

"But what is wrong with it?"

"Everything!"

"They have found love. Who am I to judge them?"

"You need to go tell everyone before their gayness rubs off on you!"

"That's not how it works!"

Blaze was having an incredible battle inside her head. Her inner self and heart waged against the external thoughts that had been instilled inside of her, wrenching control of her thoughts. She didn't know what to do and got no sleep that night or the following Sunday, leaving her with red rimmed eyes, deep black outlines around her pupils and bags upon her bags.

"Hey, babe… what happened to you?" Silver asked as she walked into the first class of the New Year, collapsing onto the small, wooden desk.

"Just… don't worry about it," Blaze sighed, dozing off before the cobalt hedgehog and his golden best friend walked through the doors.

"Hey everybody," Sonic announced as he moved through the door, flashing his thumbs up at the room whilst dawning a large, toothy grin. Knuckles got up to bump his fist, Silver gave him a high five and most of the girls in the room began drooling over him.

"I don't get why every girl swoons over you," Knuckles said frustratingly.

"I know why," Tails said in his head.

"What was that little bro?" Sonic asked. Tails suddenly shot up, his spine straightening out as he almost jumped out of his skin.

"N…nothing, just thinking out loud I guess," he sweated.

"Did you just say you knew why?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head. Sonic turned his head, shooting daggers at his friend.

"No, I… said…" Tails stalled but both hedgehogs and the echidna watched him, eyes focusing on him as he tried to think of an excuse when suddenly the door was flung open and a tall, thin squirrel walked into the room, dawning a long, flowing light blue dress that accentuated her hips which swayed mesmerizingly from side to side.

"Seats… now class!" she snapped, sipping her morning coffee from a cardboard take-away container. The students all quickly ran over to take their seats, Tails faster than anybody else to avoid the situation he had dug himself into.

The teacher that walked in was a squirrel with long, flowing auburn hair and dawned a long flowing, orange dress which flared out at the ankles, not dissimilar to a gown that a princess would wear to a ball when courting princes from far off kingdoms. Although she looked strangely formal for a year 11 teacher, that didn't cease the incessant stares from almost every guy in the room. However, they hardly noticed her get up because they could not take their eyes off of the large breasts, equal in size to those of their previous black and white teacher.

"How lucky are we to have Rouge and now this one?" Knuckles whispered, pounding the fist of Sonic who sat next to him.

"Just wait until she falls for my charms," Sonic smirked, returning the gesture. He could feel the heat and discomfort of the glares that the golden kit was sending him, judging him silently but Sonic had assured Tails that he only acted this way so people wouldn't think they were weird.

…

"Look what I found the other day!" Shadow announced proudly as swiped open his phone and showed the crowd of guys who were gathered around his desk. On the phone was a website that had a plethora of videos and recordings of males and females doing sexual activities and pleasuring each other.

"Woah, that's so cool," Knuckles agreed.

"Where did you find that?" Silver asked.

"Shads, you have certainly outdone yourself this time," Sonic admitted, nodding to the midnight hedgehog.

"What… is a certain faker jealous of me?" he bragged.

"What's your problem, Shads? Whatever it is, I bet it's hard to pronounce," Sonic smirked.

"That's real rich coming from you. Hey, by the way, I think you dropped something on the ground." Sonic looked down to see if he had dropped anything but instantly got frustrated when Shadow continued. "Oh, don't worry. It's just your dignity."

"Ah, I see that you have set this time aside to humiliate yourself."

"It's quite sad really that you need to watch others having sex to get off. That doesn't make you cool, it just shows everyone that you can't get any yourself," Tails suddenly piped up, overwhelmed with disgust by his classmates who were all enjoying the horrid display, especially at Sonic.

A chorus of laughers erupted from the teenagers and Shadow simply stood up and stormed out of the room, fuming. "Nice save there, bud," Sonic replied with a toothy grin. Tails gripped his wrist and walked him to the corner of the room and began to ask him about why he was ogling those women like that.

"Look, Tails, it isn't really like that. I just need to pretend that I'm into that stuff so we don't get found out, okay?" Sonic explained.

"Okay Sonic, I believe you."

…

"Mr. Prower. Is my teaching style interrupting your little daydream?" the teacher asked, snapping Tails out of his momentary flashback.

"N…No, everything is fine Miss…" Tails began but trailed off when he realized that he didn't even know what his female teachers name was.

"Just call me Alecia," she beamed, returning to a happy tone of voice and smiled at the fox. "I heard from Rouge that you are the class prodigy. Am I correct?"

"Humph, he wishes. Unfortunately, just because he is smart doesn't save him from being a nerdy loser," Shadow muttered under his voice, not making eye contact with the angry gaze of Alecia.

"You bet, Alecia. Tails here is the smartest kid you will ever meet. Isn't that right buddy," Sonic laughed, piping up to defend him from the likes of Shadow.

"I…I guess so," Tails stuttered, embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand but couldn't help grinning all the same.

"I'm going to assume you know about the science fair project coming up," Alecia asked, kneeling down to his level. Tails nodded his head in response. The eyes of every student in the room was focused precisely on the conversation going on in the middle of the room. "This year, we are competing against the most prestigious schools around and we can only select three students. I would like you to be one of them, Tails."

"Thank you so much!" Tails squealed with delight, notably bobbing up and down with excitement.

"Great! It's next week. I'd like you to come in next Saturday to the gym to present your project with the rest of the schools top students."

"N…Next week…" Tails trailed off, suddenly fear gripping him. This was one of the most important moments of his life. This was his chance to prove to everyone that he was smart. This was his chance to get the job as one of the top scientists of his community like he always wanted. But how could he do that in one week alone?

"I know it is hard to finish something in time but I'll give you the rest of the day off to start work. I'll see you tomorrow, Tails," she smiled, ushering the young, golden fox out of the class before she turned her attention back to her class and began teaching them with the daily plans that she had constructed.

Tails spent the rest of the week working on his project. Countless hours, sleepless nights and many missed meals filled his future as he sat at his desk, working on plans for his creation. It wasn't until the Wednesday night that his solitude was finally broken.

Knock, Knock

"Go away mum, I don't need anything right now," Tails yelled dismissively, not even bothering to move his head to the direction of the door.

"Hey buddy, how's it hanging?" Sonic asked, peering inside the door and looking upon the mess inside Tails' bedroom. It was as if a bomb had exploded inside his room. Empty bowls with cutlery littered the floor. Broken pencils and pencil shavings covered the understory of his room and a small, metallic bin sat in the corner which had been overflowing with crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Nothing is good enough," Tails sighed exasperatedly, collapsing his head onto his folded up forearms in defeat.

"Don't say that, Tails," Sonic soothed, sitting down next to the fox and wrapping his arm around the back of the fox's neck, pressing deeply on his shoulder muscles. Almost instinctively, Tails let out a quaint purring sound from his throat as the joy of the massage helped him relax. His muscles loosened as his brain switched off slightly.

"I just need it to be perfect," he moaned.

"You're Tails Prower! No matter what you do, I know it will be perfect."

"But I can't think of anything. I'm growing a complete mental blank!" the kit protested.

"Well let's see what you have here," Sonic picked up the last sheet of crumpled paper and unfurled it, smoothing out the creases before looking at the design. "I think this looks pretty good," Sonic marveled at the plans.

"Of course you would think that. You don't understand how bad it is," Tails retorted angrily without thinking. He immediately regretted his decision when he saw the hurt in Sonic's eyes and took back what he said. "I'm so sorry, Sonic. I've just been in such a foul mood lately and I just don't know what came over me." He stood up, stretching his legs and walked over to Sonic, pulling him into a warming hug and placed his lips against the hedgehogs.

"If you're really struggling, like you are, then I have a few suggestions. Get a nice, long rest after having a long, hot shower. Then, in the morning, take a relaxing walk to clear your mind and come have a day at school to get a different environment. Then…" Sonic continued but was cut off by the fox.

"That's it! You're brilliant," he kissed the cobalt hedgehog and rushed back over to his desk, drawing up some new plans.

"Uh… thanks. It's not that I don't like taking credit but… what exactly did I do?"

"It's simple. Sometimes you just need your best friend to give you some helpful advice to help you overcome everything," Tails smiled back at him.

"So… you're all good then?" Sonic asked, unsure of himself.

"Yeah, I'm good," Tails replied, waving his hand in the air to show that he wanted Sonic out of the room.

"Okay… I'll see you at the science fair," Sonic waved goodbye but Tails was too engrossed in his plans that he didn't even hear Sonic's final gesture.

…

The day of the science fair had finally arrived and the gym was littered with small booths, each holding incredible machines that did unimaginable things.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Out of my way!" Sonic yelled, pushing through the crowds of bustling people, eager to see the many new things that were on display. He was already late and was cursing himself. He couldn't miss the unveiling of his best pal's project.

"Just in time," Blaze nudged him as he busted through a line of people and stumbled over next to Blaze who was in the front of a circle of amazed onlookers as Tails began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tails began. "We have all had those moments when we are trying to think up an idea, or in the middle of a project but run into a mental block, or writers block."

"I have," Blaze called out helpfully.

"But I have created a solution that will solve everything," Tails continued proudly. "Today, I am proud to present Buddy Bot 2000!" he exclaimed as he pulled the sheet off of his invention to reveal a metal version of Sonic. The design was simplistic, yet elegant and it was clear that a lot of effort was put into constructing the outer layer. It had three, steel quills which jutted out at different angles and thin, metallic fingers that extended from his sapphire painted hands.

"What does it do Mr. Prower?" a judge asked, scribbling notes on his clip board.

"I learnt from a friend that the best way to get through a mental block is to hear some good advice from a great friend," he smiled, glancing over at Sonic when he said this. "My invention has been programed to listen to the problems of others, be it a mental blank, relationship advice or something else and compile the best advice suited to the person asking the question."

"Okay then…" the judge began. "My girlfriend just dumped me, what do I do?"

The metallic Sonic's eyes glowed red as his head lifted up. A few seconds passed before it began to speak in a rough, robotic voice. "It is important to cry when it happens. It's good to get all those bottled up emotions out and tears are the best way to get this to happen. Take a few days to yourself to really come to terms with what has happened. Then, as the days pass, make sure to keep busy and rely on close friends. Hanging out with close mates and going out to have fun is a great way to move on and also to meet new people," it conclude.

A round of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd as the judge exited to go deliberate with the others. Tails stepped down off of the platform as a line of people began to extend nearby of animals wanting to try it out and get some advice for their own.

"It's so popular, buddy! You'll win for sure and everyone will want their own buddy bot!" Sonic exclaimed happily, patting his friend on the back to show his moral support.

"Thanks Sonic. Want to come with me to check out some other inventions? I have some time to kill," he asked.

"Blaze and Amy, would you like to join?" Sonic offered but before Blaze could answer, Amy quickly grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her.

"No, sorry. We have some girl talk to do." Sonic simply shrugged and ran off with Tails to go marvel at the other machines that had been constructed for the event.

"What was that for?" Blaze moaned, stretching out her arm.

"Don't you think that looks a lot like Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Of course, it was made after him," Blaze replied.

"I just think it's a bit weird that Tails would build it after Sonic. Don't you think it's a bit strange?"

"Not really. Wouldn't you want to build something modeled after the one you lov…" Blaze stated but quickly cut short. Her eyes bulged open as she realized what she had just uttered.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Amy stammered, shocked. Her mouth fell open as the gears in her head began to turn and the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Nothing! I said nothing! Just stupid old Blaze saying random stuff like she always does. La, la, la."

"It all makes sense now. All the weird moments I've caught them in. The sudden outbursts when somebody picks on Tails. The moment at the hill. The sleepover. Why we hardly ever see those two after school anymore," Amy began rattling off examples and punching herself for not seeing the signs.

"Amy, please don't tell anybody that they are gay. You know what would happen," Blaze begged.

Amy suddenly punched herself in the arm. "Oh, my Chaos! That means they are gay! We have to tell everyone quickly! That's disgusting! They can't be allowed to walk around with everyone else and act like they aren't infecting people."

"Amy, please. They are our friends, we can't just treat them like animals," Blaze pleaded with the pink hedgehog.

"I can't believe I ever loved that weirdo. This explains why he never showed any interest," She huffed in annoyance. "Just wait until I tell everyone," she beamed, making a streamline for the microphone where Tails had previously announced his project.

Blaze quickly grabbed her dress, pulling her backwards, causing her to trip and fall on her back. The anger was clearly present in her eyes. Blaze had to think of something quick before Amy did something that she would regret.

"But Amy, think about it. You can use this against Sonic. He would have to go out with you now!" Blaze said flustered, hating herself for saying it but knowing that it was the only way to stop her from blabbing their secret to the crowd. The violet feline still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing but she wanted to make up a decision on her own and not let this hot headed, short tempered hedgehog ruin Sonic and Tails' lives without properly thinking it all through.

"Hmmm, good point. Sonic will have to do everything I say. This is perfect. Thanks Blaze, I'll go tell him the good news!" she skipped off evilly, eager to see the look on Sonic's face when she tells him that he has to be her boyfriend or else his secret will be revealed.

'What have I done,' cursed herself inside her head. She couldn't take it anymore. The constant battle of mind and heart that had been waged inside of her all week, along with her spilling the beans to Amy of all people was too much for her to bare. She opened her mouth and let the bile and vomit spill onto the floor as the contents of her stomach escaped up her esophagus and out onto the stage floor below.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. What will Amy do with this new information? Find out next chapter. And I hope you are all as excited for chapter 16 as I am. It will be hell to do a read through of for my youtube channel but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Anyway, please leave reviews to let me know what you thought of this chapter, it means a lot. See you next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15:The Stake

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay but chapter 15 is finally here! I'm still working hard on the musical chapter (next chapter) which is almost halfway complete and already 6000 words long. It is quite the endeavor but i am very excited to see how you all like it. The plot is really heating up now as we get into the home stretch of the story. The "finale" so to speak which you can treat as a sort of 4 chapter finale is going to start at chapter 20 so we are almost there. I hope your excited! And please, don't forget to review!_

* * *

Chapter 15:

The Stake

Sonic stopped beside the flower bed, sniffing in the sweet scent of the new spring air. Collections of violet tulips, yellow dandelions, pink lily's and white daisy's. He leant down, placing his hand over one of the rose bushes that lined the streets. He pinched his thumb and forefinger together around one of the spiked stems, being careful to avoid the pointed thorns that protruded out of the stem and plucked it. He brought the brightly coloured rose up to his nose, pushing his black appendage up against the rose and sniffed deeply, exhaling calmly. For Sonic, although he loved to run at breakneck paces, he also enjoyed relaxing and taking in the scent of the newly bloomed flowers.

"Sonic!" A voice called out from afar, getting progressively louder as the pink figure came closer and closer.

"Oh, hey Ames, what's up?" Sonic asked, waving his hand at her as he continued to walk, hoping she would get the hint that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Did you pick that flower for me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him as she wrapped her hands around his middle and pulled him in close for a hug. However, something about this hug was different, more sensual. It wasn't the normal, friendlier hug that she gave him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Sonic asked, pushing her off of him.

"What do you mean? Your girlfriend should be able to do much more than hug you," she chuckled lightly. Sonic's eyes narrowed slightly as his palm was brought up to his forehead.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I am not, and I will never be your boyfriend. Just stop!" Sonic shouted, raising his hands high into the sky to symbolize his annoyance at her. Amy put on a fake pout and turned, hiding the smirk that crossed her face.

"Yeah, you're already taken anyway aren't you?" Amy asked, holding back her laughter at her brilliant plan.

"No I'm not, I'm just not looking for a relationship," Sonic replied calmly.

"You might not be looking for one but your tongue certainly has been adventurous," Amy turned, narrowing her eyes to stare into his, looking for any sign of fear or weakness. Still, her hints at his secret went straight over his head.

"Amy, there is no girl in my life at the moment, that's not the reason I don't want to be with you," he said exasperatedly, getting frustrated by her persistence.

"I know."

"Good," Sonic stated plainly, turning and walking off in the opposite direction.

"One last question."

"What is it now?"

"How does the inside of Tails' mouth taste?" Sonic stopped in his tracks, arms ridged by his side. "Did you think I didn't know about that? You're sick," she spat at him. Sonic dared to turn around, looking at her in the face. All the colour drained from his face and was replaced with a ghostly pale shade of white. It was almost as if a phantom had stolen the life right out of him. One look into Amy's eyes told him that she was serious and, somehow, she knew about their relationship.

"Please, Amy, I'm begging you to not tell anybody," Sonic pleaded, falling to his knees and pressing his hands together, praying to her.

"If you go on a date with me tonight," Amy stated.

"Okay, you win," Sonic slumped his head down, admitting defeat. "Just don't tell anybody and please don't tell Tails you know about this. He shouldn't have to worry about all of this."

"Cute, it's like you care about him. Don't worry Sonic, I won't tell anybody, except Blaze since she was the one who found out first. What else are girlfriends for? See you tonight!" she giggled, rushing off before he could say anything else.

"Blaze… I thought we were friends," Sonic sighed, tears running down his cheeks as depression and pessimism filled him inside. It was as if his whole world was caving in around him.

…

"How could you do this to me?!" Sonic screamed, smashing his fist against the hard wood door, anger flowing through him, fueling the flames inside of him. Blaze opened the door, clearly startled by this sudden outburst and calmly invited him in, trying to calm her friend.

"Calm down, Sonic. Tell me what happened," she began.

"I thought you and Tails were inseparable! I thought we were friends too!" he stammered, tripping over his words in his angst and fury.

"We are, what is this all about?"

"You told Amy about me and Tails!" he shouted, punching the dry wall. Unfortunately, he was far too strong for the flimsy construction and his fist went straight though the dry wall, causing a shower of dust and debris to shower him, covering him and turning his fur into a creamy colour.

"I…I didn't mean to," Blaze admitted, sadness gripped with fear for this display she was witnessing washing over her.

"Well you ruined both of our lives!" he berated her further, pulling his hand from the wall as more of the plaster broke away and smashed onto the hard-wood floor. That was the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back. Blaze stood up straight, walked over to Sonic and began to yell at him.

"I ruined your life! I did not! Your disgusting urges and gross, unnatural brain screwed up your life." The static bias and hatred that had been instilled within not just her, but all people in the southern Mobian community since a young age had been unearthed and reignited by the sudden outburst by Sonic.

"How could you say that to me? We are friends!"

"Are we? You just came in here yelling at me! I didn't screw you up, you should have just liked girls like… like a normal person!" she screamed. She covered her mouth with her hands as she said that, realizing what a horrible person she was. This wasn't her. She didn't really believe that, did she?

"I see how it is," Sonic sighed, allowing the depression to sink in again, drowning out his anger and extinguishing the flames inside of him. "I'll just go now, I have to get ready for a date with Amy that she is bribing me with. See ya 'round."

"Sonic, wait," Blaze sighed, rushing up to grab his hand before he was able to leave the room. "I'm sorry, I don't think you're weird, I just don't know if I can ignore this. I don't know if I can be supportive of you and Tails. You were two of my closest friends but suddenly this bomb shell was dropped on me. Part of me thinks it is wrong while the other half want's to support my friends no matter who they love."

Sonic said nothing, he just turned around and gave Blaze a big hug. "Thanks." The word managed to escape his lips, barely audible. "Just please, don't tell Tails that anybody knows. I'll just keep Amy happy with whatever she wants so she doesn't tell anybody our secret. He shouldn't have to worry."

"You… you really do love him, don't you," Blaze sighed. Sonic couldn't bring himself to speak to her anymore, realizing that he couldn't uproot the brainwashing that all children had gone through during primary school. He just nodded before closing the door behind him and running through the empty streets before Blaze had anything further to say.

"What do I do?" she cried.

…

The moon was still low in the sky as Sonic approached the quaint little red-brick restaurant. Circular tables with two metallic chairs sitting on opposite sides facing each other dotted the sidewalk adjacent to the restaurant. The lights glowed warmly, inviting the sapphire hedgehog into the room.

"Sonic, over here," Amy squealed, her high pitched screaming echoing through the place, causing the glassware to rumble, nearing the verge of shattering apart into thousands of tiny pieces. Sonic shuddered, the squeal vibrating through his body, tensing his muscles and droning against his spine. He felt like he wanted to vomit but knew he just needed to toughen out the night so that Amy would back off.

"Take a seat," she giggled, pointing to the chair opposite her. Sonic sat down and buried his face into a menu before Amy could say anything else. She coughed loudly into her hand, trying to get the hedgehog's attention but when he clearly refused to even acknowledge her, she decided to speak up.

"Aren't you going to tell me that I look pretty?" Amy questioned, signaling to her new jet-black dress with rose-red straps.

"What? Oh yeah, you look good Ames," Sonic brushed her off, continuing to pretend to be completely immersed into the wondrous variety of dishes that were presented with frilly fonts on his menu.

"You don't seem quite yourself today," she said, pretending to sound like she cared when really she just wanted him to pay attention to her. "Something on your mind?"

"You know exactly what is wrong. Don't play this game with me," Sonic slapped down the menu onto the table, staring daggers at her.

"Baby, you seem tense. Oh, I know! Let's ditch this place, there is something that I need to show you that will perk you up right away." Before Sonic had a chance to respond, Amy was already on her feet and rushing out of the restaurant, beckoning him to follow her.

The two walked in silence, Sonic following in step with Amy until they noticed a faint glow in the distance, growing steadily bigger.

"Where almost there," Amy cheered. As his eyes began to adjust to this new light, he could see the silhouettes of hundreds, if not thousands, of people crowding around, holding what appeared to be torches.

"Hey Ames, what is this? It's like the whole community is here." Amy laughed without saying a word as she continued on her path. Sonic noticed that they were heading to the northern border. Curiosity took over as he sped up his pace, rushing ahead of Amy until he reached the back of the crowd.

"Oh, hey Sonic, do you know what this is about?" Tails asked him, running up to him when he spotted his cobalt fur from across the crowd. Blaze and Silver joined him after and Silver greeted the hedgehog with a high-five but Blaze looked away, not bringing herself to look at Sonic after their fight that previous afternoon.

"Now that everybody is here, let the festivities begin," Amy snickered, pushing her way through the crowd, followed by the rest of them. She stopped at the front of the crowd, waving Shadow over to join the group when she spotted them.

"This is going to be good. They deserve what they have coming to them," he laughed deeply. Sonic and Tails swiveled their heads around, searching for the reason that the community was gathered. That's when they saw the mayor, leading two green hedgehogs. One small, with crazy hair that looked like a jumbled mess of lanky spider legs protruding from the top of his head and the other, the school bully who used to torment Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Tikal, especially Cream and even Shadow on occasions.

"Scourge and Manic?" Tails questioned, looking to Amy and Shadow who had big grins on her face. He turned to ask Blaze what was going on but she looked sickly green, as if she was about to throw up so he decided to just leave her alone and watch what was happening.

"These two were discovered in the middle of," the mayor paused. "Heinous acts together this afternoon and as such, are banished over the border. You all know the rules about same sex relations! They are forever banished from our corner of heaven."

"But mayor, it's suicide crossing the border. You know we will be killed on sight," Manic begged, falling down on his knees to her and hugging her knees.

"Get off of me you disgusting excuse for a Mobian." She slapped his hand away, applying hand soap to the place of her leg in which he touched.

"Mum, dad?" Scourge looked to his parents who turned their noses up at him in disgust.

"You're no son of mine," his dad scoffed, pushing him along, towards the boarder.

"WAIT!" a voice called out from behind. Big, the large, purple cat rushed through the crowd and took the stage. "My friends, this isn't the way."

"You were the one who taught us that this was wrong in the eyes of our lord, Chaos!" A bystander called out from the crowd.

"Exactly! Banishing them is letting them off far too easy. They must burn at the stake!" he bellowed, opening his arms and puffing out his chest, staring evilly into their eyes. An eruption of cheers echoed through the crowd as they all raised their torches in the air. Big waved his hand and two men dressed in white robes walked through the now parted crowd, carrying two large stakes and positioned them into the ground. Following them were a group of young children, each carrying a log of wood and threw them at the bottom.

Big, along with the mayor and a couple other members of the crowd, including Vector, seized the two males and tied them tightly to the stakes with rope.

"Now, they will be cleansed!" Big shouted, signaling his arms outwards. On his command, all the torches were thrown at the two, landing on the pile of logs. Slowly, the wood caught fire and in a few seconds flat, a wild fire grew, engulfing the whole area.

"Manic, I…I love you," Scourge shouted. "Don't be scared!"

"I love you too, Scourge," Manic yelled holding his hand as they both closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. A cloud of dark, thick smoke drifted up from the pile, obscuring the view of the two. The only indication that they were still alive were the agonizing screams of the two, so loud and filled with pain that they basically drowned out the cheering of the community.

Sonic and Tails looked around in horror at their friends, family and members of their community cheering, turning into savages as two of their classmates were being burnt alive in front of them all. It was too much for them. The screams of the two hedgehogs would haunt their nightmares forever. Tails and Sonic turned and sprinted out of the crowd, refusing to look back as they escaped into the night, trying to find solace back in their warm beds.

Amy watched them leave, a gigantic smile taking up most of her face as she laughed triumphantly. Meanwhile, Blaze stood behind her, a frown that would rival the size of Amy's smirk plastered across her face. The two girls watched the boys slowly disappear over the horizon as the smoke rose further and further into the sky, engulfing the view of the ravenous crowd, gaining size with the flames. The screams continued to echo through the sky, terrifying even the furthest of the twinkling stars.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. Quick notice, I have posted one of the 12 songs from the next chapter on my youtube channel (TwoTailedFox) entitled 'Take Them Down' which is a duet between Amy and Blaze. Please check it out and let me know what you thought. If you like it, you are going to love the next chapter :D_

 _Please review and let me know what you thought. I love reading your theories on where the story will go and how you think/hope this will all turn out. Quick question: How are you liking the mini ark of the growing feud between Blaze and Amy?_


	16. Chapter 16: Sontails: The Musical

_A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to a very special chapter of Dreams Come True. I have worked feverishly on this chapter, composing the lyrics to the songs, working on the rhyming dialogue, creating a fun and interesting reason for why they had to sing and giving everyone a spot in the lime light. It was quite a challenge but I am really pleased with the results. With lot's of dialogue, a flowing narrative with a three act structure that ties a neat bow on this chapter while also allowing more drama and the overall story to continue uninterrupted into the home stretch. Sorry if I sound up myself, I don't think this is a master piece, I'm just very proud of it and I can't wait to hear what you all have to think. Good or Bad, I just need review on this, it would mean the world if all my readers, especially ones who read all my chapters but never leave a review, to let me know what you thought. Anonymous or not, they would mean so much to know that my hard work paid off. I just want to thank you all for reading this so far, your support means the world to me. Anyway, I should stop this authors note because it is already way too long and this chapter is already over 10,000 words! Just a reminder, when reading the songs, i HIGHLY recommend to play the song that i am parodying in the background to get the full affect. You can even sing over the real song in their voices :D_

* * *

Chapter 16:

Sontails: The Musical

"Cubot, pass me that wrench!" The doctor commanded, holding out his extended palm and waited impatiently until the weight of the metallic tool was pushed into his hand. His long, skinny fingers wrapped around it quicker than a phantom wraps his around the souls of his victims and tightened the final bracket of his machine.

"It's finally done! Now, with this machine, everyone will be infected by the melodic rhythm of music that they won't be able to contain themselves. Breakout dancing and musical numbers will occur and everyone will be so enthralled in the new fad that they will all flood into my new musical themed park! I'll become rich. RICH! Wohohohohoho!" Eggman bellowed, holding his jostling gut as he laughed out loud. He knelt down and switched on the switch.

The laser like device began to boot up as a multitude of different toned beeping sounds emanated from the device as it rumbled. Suddenly, a cylindrical wavy green substance that was a mixture of plasma and other gasses shot out from the barrel, flying through the sky and blanketed the town of the Mobian community. It mixed in with the oxygen and nitrogen in the atmosphere and seeped into the sleeping creatures bedrooms and without knowing it, every citizen inhaled large quantities of the mysterious substance.

…

The students all filed into the school, smiles plastered on all of their faces as they were ready for the day ahead. All but Sonic and Tails, who unfortunately still had nightmares of the bloodshed and fire that plagued them all night.

Song 1

This is Mobius  
(Parody of This is Halloween)

Big: Boys and girls, from the age of 5  
Are all shown how to live their lives  
We all serve the great Chaos  
In our land of Mobius

Students: This is Mobius, This is Mobius

Alecia: Teaching my students everyday

Students: This is Mobius  
A town of serene and bliss

Amy: Something here just isn't quite what it should seem  
Blaze: Amy please don't make a scene'

Students: In our land of Mobius

Sonic: Happy's what I feel when he walks through the door  
But they can't know for fear of war

Tails: So glad I know that he's all mine  
With him by my side I'll be just fine

Students: This is Mobius, This is Mobius  
Mobius, Mobius, Mobius, Mobius

Shadow: In this school, that we roam  
I am the fastest, as it's known

Knuckles: In this land, filled with such beauty  
Tikal has made me feel so lucky

Students: Romance in the air  
Loving without a care

Sonic: Yet, for us, there is no-one we can trust  
Tails: This is Mobius, there's numerous that won't adjust  
Sonic: It's not fair

Sticks: They're nationwide!  
They're allied on every side  
Government's control our mind

Tikal: The air's always filled with romance

Students: Everybody dance, everybody dance  
In our land of Mobius

Blaze: I can't decide if it's wrong or right  
Why should I care what they do at night?

Amy: Can't explain what's wrong in their brain  
But with this secret I've much to gain

Sonic: We're never gonna happen, got that right?

Amy: I'll spill the beans if we continue this fight

Students: This is Mobius, this is Mobius  
Mobius, Mobius, Mobius, Mobius, community, just for us

Alecia: Student's gather if you please  
School with start with a pop quiz

Knuckles: I refuse!  
Tikal: I've an excuse!  
Silver: We can't win it's just no use

Shadow: In this school, I must admit  
I'm the fastest not that blue hypocrite

Tails: Midnight hedgehog  
you've already said that  
Too bad it's both false and inaccurate

Students: This is Mobius, never a dull day

Shadow: Take it back fox or you will pay

Sonic: Lay off tails  
not his fault you fail  
You're just jealous that your too slow

Students: This is Mobius, This is Mobius  
We are melodious, also harmonious

Big: In this land, we are proud  
'Cause being gay isn't allowed

La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La  
Sonic and Tails: *Sigh*

As the students were jumping, singing and dancing through the checker boarded halls of the school, finishing the strange musical number that seemed to erupt out of nowhere, Sonic and Tails slipped away, annoyed by Big's sudden intrusion to their school day.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. "I've no idea!"

"Something quite strange is going on here," Tails replied.

"All this singing is becoming infections so please don't continue to rhyme," Sonic shouted, the sudden breaking out of singing and dancing shattering his already shot nerves to the point where he thought the whole world was against him.

"I think there is some airborne disease that is affecting our enzymes," Tails pondered, placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin and cheek as he tried to decipher what was happening to everybody.

"You did it a second time!"

"Something is amiss and something is strange, I can't tell what but something has changed," Blaze uttered, walking up to the duo and trying to discover what was happening to all the students.

"Blaze, you couldn't have more horrible timing. No matter how hard we try, neither of us can stop rhyming!"

Just as the trio were conversing, Silver the Hedgehog rushed up to them, a big smile plastered on his face and delight sparkled in his eyes. "Isn't all this singing and dancing great?"

"That is something that's up for debate," Shadow replied coldly. His sudden response startled everyone as they turned around to see the midnight hedgehog leaning against the nearby wall, arms folded over themselves. He was staring at his shoes, refusing to make eye contact with anybody.

"I don't think you losers understand why this is so wrong. You may try to hide but secrets are always divulged in song."

"That makes no sense? It opposes all the known laws of physics," Tails protested to the black and red hedgehog.

"We have been affected by a musical bug. Now we will let out our inner thoughts through lyrics."

Sonic didn't need to hear anymore. He grabbed Tails by the arm without a word and rushed him by, waving to his friends as the two dodged through the crowds of confused, singing teenagers and ducked into a nearby broom closet.

"Sonic, what's wrong. Why did you do that to me?" Tails asked, rubbing his sore arm as the two crouched behind the door, looking at one another.

"Seriously Tails, do you really not see?" Sonic replied but seeing the confusion in the young fox's eyes, he continued. "While this strange thing is affecting us, we can't make ourselves shown. If we start singing and conversing with our friends, our secret will surely become known."

Tails sighed, looking at the visible shakes that the hedgehog was displaying. Ever since the two witnessed their childhood friends be burnt at the stake simply for enjoying the company of the same gender, Sonic hadn't been himself. He seemed less confident, less sure of himself. This was surely different from the usual behavior displayed by the cocky hedgie.

Song 2

Forbidden Love  
(Parody of I'll never tell)

Tails: Lying awake with Sonic in my bedroom, shouldn't be wrong  
Thought I'd be shy, but how I am feeling, singing this love song  
'Cause he is so perfect, I have become an addict  
but the rules are strict... it's forbidden

Sonic: He is the one, my love spun, in a web, they won't allow it  
We are a team, but it seems, in my dreams, cupid, I've been hit  
We cannot let it show, relationship others can't know  
'Cause if they find out...no. It's forbidden

Both: 'Cause it's forbidden love

Sonic: The sight  
Tails: He's my knight  
Sonic: This feeling gives me such fright  
Tails: He walks by and I alight but then I turn white  
Sonic: He's bright, and knows flight  
Tails: I know for me he would fight  
Sonic: My plight with him's not quite right but he doesn't bite

Both: He has captured my whole heart  
Sonic: And also he is very smart  
Tails: He's kind and sort of a sweetheart  
Sonic: He is the top of all my charts

Both: An angel from above  
But it's a forbidden love

Sonic: He is the best, makes, my heart beat out of my chest  
When he walks by I get stressed, but I also feel blessed

Tails: This must, be addressed, without him I am depressed  
I wouldn't have of guessed, that I'd be so obsessed  
he...

Sonic: Look out, the others are coming!

(In the music interlude, their friends coming looking for them and they have to hide so they don't get caught)

Tails: His love, glad that I obtained  
Sonic: I love your big brain  
Tails: How can I look past your beauty  
With your shoes as red as rubies  
And your eyes a sea of, green emeralds

Sonic: My love  
Tails: My white glove!  
Sonic: As innocent as a dove  
Tails: That's why we can't tell Amy or she will kill me

Sonic: My loves infective, and also quite effective  
Big the Cat is dangerous so I'm protective

Both: We are, closer than brothers  
Blue N' Gold, are complimentary colours  
Tails: You are worth more, than all my money  
Sonic: With you I am so very happy  
Tails: And just look at that body, Sonic, you are such a hotty  
Sonic: I really want your company, and never as my enemy

Tails: How'd I get you?  
Sonic: Must be dreaming  
Tails: If you were then I'd start screaming  
Sonic: This is like a living hell  
Because you make my heart swell  
Both: I just wish that we could tell  
Sadly, our loves forbidden

Sonic: Others are near  
Tails: Wish it was clear  
Sonic: We are both queer, and filled with fear  
Tails: Forbidden, Love

Sonic and Tails drew into an intimate hug together after their song finished, sniffing in large quantities of each other's distinct scent and leant in close, preparing for a passionate make out session when the fire alarm snapped them out of their senses.

…

Amy ran through the halls, searching for the cobalt hedgehog that she adored so much. She glanced through the small, rectangular windows of each classroom, moving swiftly along when there was no sign of her. It wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she stopped her quest to find him.

Before she knew who she was looking at, Blaze grabbed her arm and stormed into a nearby classroom, locking the door behind her.

"Blaze, what was that for? Why'd you lock the door?" Amy chimed, sounding rather annoyed.

"You can't keep doing this to those two! It just isn't something that a friend would do!" Blaze yelled in response.

"How can you say that? They are both gay!"

"It is still love. Why should we see it any other way?"

Amy and Blaze's voices progressively got louder and louder as they began getting in a full blown argument. Amy argued that if Sonic ever double crosses her or doesn't do what she says than she will tell everyone and get them both killed whilst Blaze tried to defend the two, but the more she thought about it, the more unsure she became.

"You know what! Let me show you just what is going to happen if Sonic ever leaves me. Let's just say, he won't ever be free."

Song 3

Take Them Down  
(Parody of ACADECA)

Amy: I'm gonna take them down  
And take you down with them  
I'm gonna take them down  
You're all dead!

Blaze: I'm gonna take you out  
And gonna protect them  
I'm gonna take you out  
Stay away

Amy: I'm not about to let you win, being gay is a crime  
over 'fore it begins, you three are out of time  
Won't let them be free, Since he's not on my side  
Sonic likes him more than me so I'll turn the tides  
All of the times that I've been ignored, should've been adored  
So this I can't stand for  
Understand my threat, I can see you sweat  
What can I say, I always get my way

I'm gonna tell the world, na, na, na-na-na, na  
They will not survive  
Watch my might unfurl, na, na, na-na-na, na  
No longer be alive

Blaze: Talk a little too much for a girl that gets none  
You just haven't got the touch, not liked by anyone  
Now that my mind is cleared, I have a duty to my friends  
They won't have to fear, thanks to me they won't meet their ends  
Push my fist in your face, Amy you're a disgrace  
You should leave this place  
Before it gets too late, too late  
Because this is fate, is fate  
They'll be safe

I'll make sure they are fine na, na, na-na-na, na  
Your plan will not work  
I'll watch your decline na, na, na-na-na, na  
Amy you've gone berserk!

Amy: Pressures on, how are you gonna stop me?  
Just you wait, they will no longer be free  
Blaze the Cat, you and them are about to go down, down, down, down

Blaze: Pressures on, I know that I can stop you  
Just give up, there's so many things I'll do  
Amy rose, the hoe, you're about to go down, down, down, down

Amy: I'll take this to the top, let Big sort this all out

Blaze: Amy, you need to stop, please take a roundabout

Amy: You should learn about love  
Should detain it like a dove  
Never taken away

Blaze: I can't wait 'til this is all over  
So we can go back to before

Amy: Blaze after this is all over  
Tails will die, I'll make sure!

Silver: What's this about?

Knuckles: Girls, spit it out

Amy: All you listen!

Blaze: No don't listen!

Amy: This is juicy!

Blaze: No it's boring!

Amy: Wait 'til you see

Blaze: She's just lying

Shadow: Stop avoiding!

Amy: You should all know!

Cream: What are you saying?

Brrrrrrrrrrrrring!

During the end of the song, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream and Tikal had all entered the room to see what was happening. After Cream sang her part, Blaze rushed over and pulled down the fire alarm, stopping Amy in her tracks before she said something that she would later regret.

"Fire, Fire! The school is going up in flames! We better run outside to join the rest of the school out on the main." Blaze ushered her friends out and was happy when Amy was separated from them in the sea of hurrying students.

…

After they realized it was a false alarm and the students began to file back into the hall, Shadow was the first person to rush back inside, trying his hardest to avoid the new song about a fire drill that the students had begun singing. Shadow skulked through the desolate hallways, trying to ignore all the incessant singing and dancing that every kid in the whole school, including the teachers, seemed to partake in. To Shadow, they were all insufferable.

"Hey Shadow, have you seen Sonic? I really need him for a project," Silver the hedgehog walked by. Shadow simply shrugged in response, not even bothering to make eye contact with the hedgehog. Silver just ignored the moody hedgie and hurried along, looking for the sapphire speedster.

"Hey Shadow, have you seen Sonic? I really need to talk to him but I'm sorry, you can't know the context," Blaze muttered to him. Something was clearly bothering her and the ebony hedgehog wanted to help her out, but the fact that it was about Sonic made him sick to his very core so he simply ignored the violet feline who huffed angrily and scurried along, looking to the sapphire speedster.

"Hey Shadow, have you seen Sonic? I really need to see him to remind him about my new… prospect," Amy said mysteriously but hearing the cocky douchebag's name three times in a row simply pushed him over the deep end and he stormed off down the corridor, completely pretending that the upset girl didn't even exist.

The words circled around in his head, growing progressively louder and louder, taunting him. "I really need him… I really need to talk to him… I really need to see him." They attacked his brain viciously. "For a project… you can't know the context… my new prospect." It was always cryptic. He could never know what it was about. He was hardly ever even talked to anymore since Sonic became the centre of attention.

"Hey Shadow, have you seen Son-" Knuckles began but was cut off instantly by Shadow who began to scream at the top of his lungs, completely losing any of the remaining cool he still had inside of him.

"I haven't seen Sonic the hedgehog you idiot, I haven't seen him and that's it. I haven't seen that cocky dick in the classroom. I haven't seen that faker prick in the lunch room!"

"Woah, calm down bro, don't need to get so bent out of shape," Knuckles replied, his mouth agape.

"Everyone thinks he is quick, but he looks like a scrawny stick. He makes me sick, that lunatic. Yet somehow, he gets all the chicks!" Shadow was practically screaming now. Before he knew what had gotten a hold of him, he began to start singing his heart out at the confused and bewildered Knuckles.

Song 4

This Rivalry  
(Parody of Stressed Out)

Shadow: Before you came along I used to be so content  
But since you showed your face you couldn't help but torment  
I used to be the fastest, and get all the awards  
But when you took my title, I just became ignored  
I keep trying, every race, every attempt  
But now everyone stares at me with contempt

My name's Shadow, and I should be the best  
My name is Shadow, better than all the rest

Wish I could turn back time, to before Sonic  
But he's fractured my life to the point where it's tectonic  
Wish I could go back when, I was the best decidedly  
But since he showed up, he's created this dumb rivalry  
This rivalry

I will never surrender to the might that is his  
For me, it is forsaken sufferance but for him, it's bliss  
Sonic's an undertaker, faker  
Forsake, he'd make a great snake but he's given me an intake of headaches

People say we're brothers  
Cause we have the same shape  
Same quills, same frame but we couldn't act further from each other  
But it reminds me of a dream, Like Halloween not quite what it seems  
And it makes me want to scream

My name is Shadow, and I should be the best  
My name is Shadow, better than all the rest

Wish I could turn back time, to before Sonic  
But he's fractured my life to the point where it's tectonic  
Wish I could go back when, I was the best decidedly  
But since he showed up, he's created this dumb rivalry

I used to be so wise, get the prize as I rise  
Watch in my enemies eyes, as they cry while I fly  
In the skies had allies but now they're laughing in my face  
Saying 'Shadow you are a disgrace' damn X2

Wish I could turn back time, to before Sonic  
But he's fractured my life to the point where it's tectonic  
Wish I could go back when, I was the best decidedly  
But since he showed up, he's created this dumb rivalry

Continuously, was the best easily  
Frequently, gleefully, speedily, unbelievably  
Continuously, was the best easily  
Frequently, gleefully, speedily, unbelievably

I used to be so wise, get the prize as I rise  
Watch in my enemies eyes, as they cry while I fly  
In the skies, had allies but now they're laughing in my face  
Saying 'Shadow you are a disgrace' damn

Shadow just sulked loudly when he realised that Knuckles had left to go find Sonic in the middle of his song.

"Just my luck," Shadow muttered angrily, the pure hatred of the cobalt hedgehog growing stronger. "Sonic sucks!"

…

After the alarm was called a false alarm and the students continued to file back into the school, Sonic picked up Tails and rushed him back into the janitor's closet where they began, wanting to be alone for a little longer before they had to go back to class. Unfortunately, a certain pink hedgehog just caught sight of a blue hand closing the door shut behind him.

"Sonic are you in there? I want you here with me! Because I'll tell everyone your secret unless I'm kept happy," Amy blurted out loudly, causing a few curious heads to turn and ponder at her cryptic words before shrugging it off, just assuming that it was crazy Amy obsession over the hedgie and moved on with their day.

"Tails, stay in here. I'll be back soon. I have to go deal with Amy, that crazy loon," Sonic sighed, slipping out of the room and getting crushed by the tight embrace of the pink hedgehog. Before he could protest anymore, Amy gripped his wrist and pulled him into the classroom adjacent to the room.

"Amy what do you want? Stop holding this secret over me!" Sonic yelled when the wooden door slammed closed behind the two, knowing that nobody could hear their conversation.

"Sonic, you don't deserve any sympathy or empathy!" she retorted. "Now you better do everything I say."

"You can't keep treating me this way," Sonic moaned loudly, knowing full way that there was nothing he could do to get out of his predicament. If he ever made Amy mad, she would tell everybody his secret and he would no longer be allowed in the community, or even alive at all.

"Oh, Can't I? Let me just give you a couple reasons why…" Amy laughed, clearing her throat as she began to sing.

Song 5

Dear Cobalt Hedgehog  
(Parody of Dear Future Husband)

Amy: Dear Cobalt hedgehog  
here's a list of things you must do if  
You don't want me to spill your secret and oust you

Take me out to lunch  
After we're back from brunch  
But don't you loudly crunch  
Or your secret wont expunge

'Cause if you treat me wrong  
You won't be here for long  
Fleeing out of town, away from the crowd

You've got someone to love?  
We'll that person's me now!  
'Cause If it's not then people will find out you're gay somehow!

You better do what's said  
Stay over in my bed  
or you'll be dead  
No tears will be shed, Hey!

You gotta know that there's no defeating blackmail  
If you try then you'll just fail  
You'll ruin the life of Tails (and we wouldn't want that would we?)

Dear cobalt hedgehog  
here's a list of things you must do if  
You don't want me to spill your secret and oust you ('Cause you know that I will)  
Dear cobalt hedgehog  
I'm in control of your emotions  
Obey or you'll be tied up and thrown in the ocean ('Cause you'll be killed, hehehe)

Don't you be so glum, and stop acting dumb  
Or you'll become public enemy number one  
And I might let you be, or you'll never be free  
Listen to me, and don't disagree

You've gotta know how to do everything I say  
and start doing things my way  
Or else you will pay (And I'm not talking about with money!)

Dear cobalt hedgehog  
here's a list of things you must do if  
You don't want me to spill your secret and oust you ('Cause you know that I will)  
Dear cobalt hedgehog  
Make time for me, don't leave me lonely  
Or your family won't be the only ones with knives ('Cause you'll be killed, hehehe)

Abscond to all my flaws and stay tolerant  
Sing me a ballet every night and act gallant  
And don't make displeased  
Make sure I am appeased  
Let's make it clear  
I'm your puppeteer

You've gotta know how to show the right intention  
And ask me the correct question  
And break up with Tails (That's part of the condition!)

Dear cobalt hedgehog  
here's a list of things you must do if  
You don't want me to spill your secret and oust you ('Cause you know that I will)  
Dear cobalt hedgehog  
There is no defeating blackmail  
If you try with Tails then you will both fail ('Cause you'll be killed, hehehe)

Sonic: Amy Rose will, you go out with me

Sonic sighed, defeated as he gave in to her demands and asked her out at the finale of the song. Little did he know that a certain yellow fox had decided to venture out of the janitors closet after assuming the coast was clear and he had waited enough time for it not to seem suspicious and had peered inside the classroom just at the conclusion of the song.

…

Tails rushed through the hall, determined to stop the tears from flowing, knowing that crying wouldn't solve anything. He thought that the singing wouldn't be a problem. He should have listened to Sonic's warnings and gone away but like his sapphire crush had said, deepest secrets would be let out through song. If that were the case, then why was Sonic singing about asking Amy out? Tails knew why, but he didn't want himself to believe it. How could Sonic abandon him like that?

"I shouldn't have let him in," Tails thought.

"My situation should have been win, win," came his retort.

"I feel so horrid and useless," he cried.

"Sonic is just so… compassionless," Tails lied.

His anger was getting the better of him, clouding his better judgement. Tails punched his hand into his locker as hard as he could, trying to dispel the pain he was feeling through brute force but instead of leaving him and being absorbed by the cold metal, he was just filled with pain of a different variety too. Tails slumped to the floor, letting his new found depression fill him completely.

He knew that he should have never fallen in love with Sonic, but he couldn't help it. Now that he heard the inner song of his love, he knew the truth and the monster inside of him began to break free. Tails could feel this evil entity inside of him thrive off his turmoil, sadness, depression, anger, fear and hate, growing with each new feeling. He was overcome. He couldn't talk, feel or breathe. It was like his lungs were filling up with water. He felt like he was drowning.

Song 6

I won't Drown  
(Parody of Nightmare)

Tails: I thought that I'd put it behind me  
But I discovered I'll never be free  
I'm told the righteous never panic  
But I feel I'm alone on this planet  
But am I losing my mind  
I really think so  
Want to put it behind  
But what no-one knows

Is that I tried to contain it, but I can't explain it  
Affecting my brain it's worse than a cocaine addict-ion

I'm becoming a monster, losing all self-control  
Try stay afloat, in need of a boat  
I'm sinking down  
I'm becoming a monster, alone without my soul  
I'm incomplete, I just sink and weep  
so let me drown  
To escape from this nightmare

Wait, I just can't abandon  
Don't, wallow in pity  
Just gotta keep moving on  
To tranquility  
The future is unknown, and can be scary  
They will be shown, won't give up easily  
Breaking through the surface saying  
"I won't give in to this side of me!"

I am fighting a monster, taking back self-control  
I'll stay afloat, climbing on a boat  
not sinking down  
I am fighting a monster, I'm taking back my soul  
I'm incomplete, won't admit defeat  
No, I won't drown  
Conquering this nightmare

Swimming to the shore  
I am taking my life back  
Letting go of fear  
This is my time to attack  
If I could go back in time  
Then I could convince myself, that everything turns out fine  
Because, It's all been said and done, let's move on  
The past's unchangeable  
When my mind finished being so negative  
I find out I've become adaptable

I defeated a monster, I took back self-control  
I stayed afloat, I don't need a boat  
I didn't drown  
I defeated a monster, I took back self-control  
I stayed afloat, I don't need a boat  
I didn't drown

No!  
I defeated a monster, I'm alive with a soul  
Now I'm complete, no need to repeat  
Inner demons  
'Cause I conquered my nightmare  
'Cause I conquered my nightmare  
'Cause I conquered my nightmare  
'Cause I conquered my nightmare  
And now I'm a debonair!

Tails, with new found enthusiasm and knowledge of the fact that this has only made him stronger as a person and that he no longer needs Sonic anymore, raced off to his next class with a skip in his step (and not just because of the musical device).

…

Knuckles walked away from Shadow, still slightly confused by the strange musical outburst that he had just bared witness to. It was very strange, having everybody break out into song and dance. Knuckles tried to figure out why this was happening but his brain started to ache from trying so he just shrugged it off and kept walking.

He held his head up high, marching down the corridor until he noticed a flyer, posted to the wall out of the corner of his eye.

"What is this shite? This isn't right!" Knuckles yelled angrily, pulling the poster off of the wall. It was a condescending little advertisement, detailing just how much of an idiot Knuckles was. There was a posted picture of him in the middle with quotes surrounding him, documenting the many dumb and idiotic things that had escaped his mouth over the months and years. He didn't know many things. He didn't know where this poster came from. He didn't know what kind of person would do this to him and he didn't know how to fix it. However, one thing he did know is that he had to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, Knuckles. How's it going?" Tikal, the orange female echidna called out as she raced over to hug her boyfriend.

"Horrible! Can you believe this poster? Whoever made it is obviously lying."

Tikal read over the flyer, letting small giggles escape her lips as she read the words.

"How could you be laughing at me? This isn't funny, don't you see?" Knuckles retorted, annoyed.

"Don't be so sad, this isn't that bad. Whoever made this is just having a little fun. Who cares if you're a little dumb, you will always be my number one!" Tikal moved forward to plant a small kiss on Knuckles' cheek when he pulled away, frustrated by how his girlfriend wasn't taking his side.

"Hey! I'm not dumb, I'm smart! I'll prove everybody wrong!"

"And how will you do that?" Tikal asked.

"By singing my new song!"

Song 7

I'm Not Dumb  
(Parody of Unknown from M.E)

Knuckles: I'm not dumb, I'm smarter than the rest of them  
The best of them, brighter than Tails  
But why do I fail? My routine is getting stale  
Yet I'm strong, not frail  
As tough as nails, so why am I stupid  
Nothing in my brain is properly computed  
Yet I concluded, that is the reason I'm secluded and often excluded

My stupidity's the thing, that fuels me  
Sparks my ego, it needs to be gone  
Often taken, advantage of  
I'll no longer be a pawn

I won't be the only one tonight seeing red  
Diss me on my intellect and you'll end up dead

Told, all my life, I have a duty  
And I won't be swayed by scrutiny  
I am fighting my own mission  
Working so hard I deserve commission

I won't be the only one tonight seeing red  
Diss me on my intellect and you'll end up dead

Throughout my life there has always been a stigma  
Revolving around the intelligence of echidna's  
We seem straight forward but we're an enigma  
Smart or dumb, weak or tough, it's a dilemma

I'm not dumb, I'm smarter than the rest of them  
The best of them, 'Cause I'm not stupid  
Call me deluded, but unlike Sonic I'm elusive  
It's undisputed  
I am not average, I'm savage with damage  
You need a vantage point to see the carnage I manage  
Unlike the Spanish I establish my dominance  
And I brandish my knowledge of our providence

I have no time for my friends defiance  
My brain tells me the only solution's violence  
While they all have deep seeded dependence  
I'm capable of extreme vehemence

I won't be the only one tonight seeing red  
Diss me on my intellect and you'll end up dead

Throughout my life there has always been a stigma  
Revolving around the intelligence of echidna's  
We seem straight forward but we're an enigma  
Smart or dumb, weak or tough, it's a dilemma

Throughout my life there has always been a stigma  
Revolving around the intelligence of echidna's  
We seem straight forward but we're an enigma  
Smart or dumb, weak or tough, it's a dilemma

I won't be frightened, I'll show them all I'm smart  
But I just don't know where I'm to start  
Should I shed my idiot persona?  
Hey that was a fun game wait what was I singing about?

Dumbest kid in school, is the hypothesis  
But I'll prove I'm not by doing some reconnaissance  
Anonymous hippopotamus deep in a sarcophagus  
is synonymous with a monotonous metropolis  
The populous is promising  
with fraudulent documents that are ominously dominating  
An autonomous esophagus  
will increase the tolerance of electrolysis with anti-oxidants  
Boosting confidence in consciousness!

"So I'm proud that you knew so many words but how was that reconnaissance, honey?" Tikal asked.

"Because if I showed everyone that I could do a complicated rap I wouldn't be called stupid anymore, Baby!" Knuckles replied. "It's because an idiot wouldn't even know those words!" Knuckles concluded.

"Do you know what any of them mean?" Tikal intruded

"I don't have to, because I love you," Knuckles smiled

"I love you, too," Tikal laughed, giving up on trying to convince Knuckles that his song made no sense and just leant in for another kiss, to which her boyfriend happily accepted.

…

"Tails, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Sonic cheered, grabbing the back of Tails' shoulder and spinning him around to face him.

"Whatever. Leave me alone Sonic, I have other things to do," Tails jeered, not wanting to even see the blue speedster at this point. He just wanted to move on completely. However, if there is one thing Sonic is, it's persistent. It was one of the many things that Tails used to, and honestly still did, find so endearing about him.

"Tails, wait. What has you so riled up and angry?" Sonic asked with a cry.

"Oh, so are we just going to pretend that you didn't just sing a love ballet that ended with you asking for a date to Amy?!" Tails yelled in reply.

"I didn't sing to her at all! She was blackmailing us because she knew our secret and if I didn't ask her out and do everything she said, it would lead to our downfall," Sonic retorted with a feeling of dread.

"What do you mean Amy knew about our secret? How could you not tell me about this new development?" Tails shouted as he turned around and fled.

"Well it was only because Blaze knew-" he was interrupted.

"How could you not tell me that my second best friend knew too?" Tails cried, thinking his relationships were corrupted. "I don't need you anymore! We are through, over, done!"

"Don't you dare say that Tails! You better get back here before I finish counting down from three to one!" Sonic yelled, trying his hardest to hold back the relentless tears. Tails kept running, not paying attention to the loud footsteps and the flustered hedgehog that he heard scurrying behind him.

Song 8

So What  
(Parody of So What)

Tails: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na X2  
I can't believe he said that, who does he think he is?  
But I have moved on from that life, I don't care what he says (nope)  
I got a brand new attitude, my happiness has improved  
Gotta stop thinking in absolutes, my state of mind is renewed  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, Now I don't have to hide  
Na, na, na, na, na, na Dispelling the fear deep inside!

So, So what  
My name is Tails  
And I have a brain, the size of whales  
Guess what, I will prevail  
Not going to jail  
I'm going to show them all  
I'm not small, I won't fall  
You're just a hedgehog!  
So what  
I am a genius  
And if I'm knocked down I'll be back like a phoenix

(Sonic rushes up to him, confronting him during the chorus and spinning the fox around to face him.)

Sonic: Ouch, what was that, for  
I tried to give you a heart to heart, you didn't wanna listen  
You said I tore your whole world apart, and I'll never be forgiven  
You think I'm under Amy's spell, literally what the hell?  
I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind, she made it personal  
na, na, na, na, na, I better be careful  
na, na, na, na, na, na I'm walking on eggshells

But, so what  
I am still awesome  
Better take caution, 'Cause I rock the stage!  
Now I, broke out of my cage, utilize my rage  
So you better disengage  
Now I'm free, It's just me  
And you're just a fox  
But I, Don't mean to boast  
But I'm a rich roast  
And you are just burnt toast

Tails: I needed you, I know you knew  
But you're with her, it isn't fair  
I closed my eyes, gave you my trust  
Heart didn't rise, it was left in the dust

But so what  
My name is Tails  
And I have a brain, the size of whales  
Guess what, I will prevail  
Not going to jail  
I'm going to show them all  
I'm not small, I won't fall  
You're just a hedgehog!

Sonic: So what  
Do you want a fight  
We'll that isn't right, 'Cause I'd beat you any night  
(Tails storms off)  
No, no, no, no  
Why did I say that!  
I wasn't fair  
I'm such an idiot!  
Not alright! I'm not fine  
Wish I'd turn back time!  
But so what!  
I am still awesome, he should take caution  
But it's not the same without him  
I better make this right!

Sonic slumped to his knees for what seemed like the thousandth time that week, allowing the tears that had been threatening to spill out of his eyes for all this time to finally be free.

…

Blaze sat alone on the bench, waving away any of her friends or classmates who tried to sit near her to cheer her up. Even Silver, who tried to console her as much as he could, bringing her a cold, frosty slushie in hopes of seeing a smile appear on her face but he was still tossed aside.

"I'm sorry Silver, I just want to think about some things and I'd like to be left alone. There are just some things I need to figure out in my head on my own."

"No problem sweetie, I don't want to be a parasite. I just want to make sure that everything is alright," Silver smiled, giving her a warming hug before he did as she wished and left her to ponder her predicament.

She took what Amy said to heart. Deep down, she knew the pink hedgehog was right. She knew that defending those two was not what she should be doing. She knew it was wrong, but part of her was still nagging, like a bird stuck inside the house that refuses to leave, no matter how hard one tries. Blaze sighed audibly, smacking her head against the side of the bench, trying to wrack her thoughts to come up with a concise answer or a reason for choosing one side or the other, instead of being stuck in this hell of emotions.

"I just want an answer or solution without a melody. Something to light a bulb in my head and get me out of this purgatory," she whined.

"I wish I could think clearly without this strange force creating these annoying lyrics. It's causing my brain to do somersaults and driving me to hysterics," she complained.

"I don't know if I can hold out much more, I'm surprised I've lasted this long. Maybe my only solution will come in the form of a heart felt song…" she finally admitted to herself as she let the invisible waves of the machine catch her, sweeping her out into the sea of music.

Song 9

Torn in Two  
(Parody of Someone Like You)

Blaze: They say, love comes in different ways  
But I'm stuck between days, 'Cause it's about gays  
Unsure, as an observateur  
But how can I endure, this secret of yours

But why, should I have to hide  
It is wrong for them, to make love inside

I hate to have to divulge their secret to the crowd  
But what they do together just isn't allowed  
My heart says leave them be but my brain says tell the world  
I hate this feud inside me  
It feels like my soul is torn in two  
And I do not know what I, should do  
This is torture, I swear  
This guilt I cannot bare  
They should be killed, but half of me just disagrees  
It is still love, chaos this choice isn't easy

There's only confusion  
But those two are in delusion  
Their love fantasy, is a catastrophe  
The community is their worst enemy

I hate to have to divulge their secret to the crowd  
But what they do together just isn't allowed  
My heart says leave them be but my brain says tell the world  
I hate this feud inside me  
It feels like my soul is torn in two  
And I do not know what I, should do  
This is torture, I swear  
This guilt I cannot bare  
They should be killed, but half of me just disagrees

I heard on the phone  
Tails he was moanin'  
He should be shown he isn't alone  
Those two can share a tombstone  
once their dead (Blaze what's going on in your head?)

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place  
This is something my friends shouldn't have to face  
Been taught from a young age  
Gay love is sacrilege  
Inside me fights wage and I'm stuck inside a cage

It feels like my soul is torn in two  
And I do not know what I, should do  
This is torture, I swear  
This guilt I cannot bare  
Inside me fights wage so when will this battle end  
I have decided, I'll stick with my friends to the end

She looked up proudly, acknowledging the decision that she had decided when she gave into the rhythm and accepted what her true desires had alluded to her through song. "I will protect them! I won't let Amy get them!"

…

Sonic dragged his feet along the paved sidewalk, his head hung low. Before he knew where they were taking him, he looked up to see the familiar doorway in which he waited outside in the freezing snow not months prior. He decided to bend down and pick up a small pebble that lay next to the freshly planted flower bed. The small, multi coloured tulips were just beginning to bulb as Sonic brushed his hand lightly past them in search of a stone. He decided on one that would do the trick and picked it up in the palm of his hand, throwing it up and down a few times to test the weight and aerodynamics of it before hurling it lightly at the window. It hit its mark with a small 'clink' noise.

Sonic waited, eyes fixed on the small window pane until he noticed the silhouette of a small, fox peer out before shutting the curtains swiftly behind him. Sonic sighed in disappointment, turning around and beginning to walk back down the entrance way as he did that. Suddenly, the front door swung open slowly, revealing the golden fox that Sonic adored so much.

"Sonic, what do you want? I'm not in the mood."

"Tails, please forgive me for being so rude. I don't mean to disturb me but this can't wait. What I did to you today was truly unforgivable and much less than great. I know now that I handled the situation poorly, and for that I'm sorry. But I don't want to be your enemy, I don't want you to hate me."

Tails sighed, the sight of the one he once loved standing before him, clearly broken hearted was almost too much to bare, but he couldn't let this deter him. He was done with letting Sonic manipulate his feelings with his sweet words and lovely nothings.

"Sonic, I'm sorry but I can't keep living this fantasy. I can't keep thinking of you as my necessity. I used to be so sad, without you in my life. But after today, I see that it will lead to nothing but strife. Goodbye Sonic, this is where we part. Just know that you will always have a special place in my heart." A small, single tear slipped down his cheek as he said those final words, falling to the floor as he turned and began to close the door.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled, shoving his hand in the door way. "There is something I need to say. Just please, Tails, humor me one last time today."

"Fine. One last time. This is your last chance to say something to me while we are together, because after this, we can see each other… ever." Sonic gulped, the harsh reality and pain behind the fox's words displaying more emotions than words ever could. He knew he hurt the fox, he hurt him real bad. But he wished more than anything that Tails wouldn't stay mad. Tails' actions spoke much louder than words and Sonic knew that there was nothing he could say that would ever make it up to the fox. He decided to simply take a deep breath and let his true feelings flow from his heart.

Song 10

Stars Before Reasons  
(Parody of Nothing's gonna change my love for you)

Sonic: If I had the chance to go back and reverse time  
I wouldn't commit the crime  
Of letting you slip away

With you I sleep so carefree, filled with safety  
But I made a big mistake  
Now alone I lie awake

Now that you're gone, I just don't know  
My loves a rose, that needs to grow

Made you're mark, with a spark  
Why'd I stand by watching you go?

Going out at night, looking at the sky,  
Matching all the stars to a reason why.  
you fill me with a warming feelin'  
I'd run out of stars before reasons  
I shouldn't have said those nasty lies,  
I saw the hurt behind your eyes,  
I can't hear your pleas over my cries  
But now I'm the one that you despise

My love for you I tried so hard to contain,  
didn't listen, just complained  
I can't escape this pain  
I know the road to fix this won't be easy  
But I can't shake the good times from, the reaches of my memory

She was filled with jealousy  
But now I only want you here with me

Made you're mark, with a spark  
Why'd I stand by watching you go?

Going out at night, looking at the sky,  
Matching all the stars to a reason why.  
you fill me with a warming feelin'  
I'd run out of stars before reasons  
I shouldn't have said those nasty lies,  
I saw the hurt behind your eyes,  
I can't hear your pleas over my cries  
But now I'm the one that you des-

Going out at night, looking at the sky,  
Matching all the stars to a reason why.  
you fill me with a warming feelin'  
I'd run out of stars before reasons

Going out at night, looking at the sky,  
Matching all the stars to a reason why.  
you fill me with a warming feelin'  
I'd run out of stars before reasons  
I shouldn't have said those nasty lies,  
I saw the hurt behind your eyes,  
I can't hear your pleas over my cries  
But now I am the one that you despise

Tails said nothing. Sonic waited, his heart falling further and further into the pit of his stomach as he watched Tails remain static. He wasn't expecting much. Maybe Tails to yell. Maybe Tails to tell him what a horrible friend he was and slam the door in his face. Maybe anything! Anything at all. But Tails was doing nothing, and it was the worst possible thing he could do.

"Please, buddy, say something, anything! Yell, scream, cry or slam the door in my face. Punch me, kick me, berate me with words and show me why I'm such a disgrace. Just please, don't keep standing there without saying a word as it is leaving the deepest of scars."

Tails opened his mouth and simply said one phrase and instantly, Sonic's spirits lifted. "I thought you compared the reasons why you loved me to snowflakes, not stars." Sonic rushed up to the little fox and wrapped his arms around his small, weak frame as tight as he could, restricting the oxygen flow to his lungs in the process.

"Would you like to come in? Or are you just going to stand there outside my door?"

"Yes! Yes I would, I don't think I could have lasted without you much more."

Sonic's spirits were immediately filled to the brim with happiness, love and relief. As Tails led Sonic up to his room, the two fell down onto the bed, smiling warmly at each other. This flurry of emotions inside of Sonic made something in his brain click. He realized, more than anything, what he wanted, no, needed to do. This couldn't wait any longer.

"Tails," Sonic began. "I've realized that there is something that I want more than anything else right now, but I'm too afraid to ask."

"Sonic, I know that you're the most brave and strongest person I know who can accomplish any task. With me you should feel safe and secure. No matter how hard something might be for you, when we're together we can always endure."

The smile on Sonic's face grew wider and wider, threatening to fall right off, leaving nothing left. If the size was equated by amounts of helium. The balloon that would be filled by this would have escaped the stratosphere by that moment. Sonic couldn't contain it anymore and immediately broke into another song with Tails happily join him in.

Song 11

Nothing I Would Change  
(Parody of Up)

Sonic: I threw a couple stones  
Straight at your window pane  
My love was finally shown  
In the sleet, snow and rain

My heart began to swell  
I loved you, I could tell  
They think we should burn in hell  
But on consequences we shouldn't dwell  
'Cause on consequences we shouldn't dwell

Tails: I never meant to fall in love  
'Cause we're taken advantage of (Sonic: By Amy)  
I never meant to start it all  
Couldn't keep my love in control

But we have got to  
We've got to stick together  
We're shrouded in the darkest secret forever  
If I could do it all again  
There is nothing I would do, no nothing that I would ever change

Sonic: You're good at construction  
Putting up all your walls  
But I would break them all, down  
Without hesitation

You're so sentimental  
Thought I was so mental  
But this was experimental  
Unfortunately they are judgmental  
But what we shared wasn't accidental

Tails: I never meant to fall in love  
'Cause we're taken advantage of (Sonic: By Amy)  
I never meant to start it all  
Couldn't keep my love in control

I thought I was smart  
But then why did I take the, part  
and start this whole mess, common sense is useless  
If I could do it all again  
There is nothing I would do, no nothing that I would ever change

Sonic: But I know, we could show, them and change all their minds  
Show the flaws, make new laws, for all animal kind  
Tails: And aligned, us combined can create a new place  
We wouldn't have to hide in disgrace!

Sonic: Tails I love you and you love me too, so just say I do (and make love to me)

Tails: Sonic I love you, and you love me too, so I'll say I do

Both: we never meant to fall in love  
'Cause we're taken advantage of  
we never meant to start it all  
Couldn't keep our love in control

But we have got to  
We've got to stick together  
We're shrouded in the darkest secret forever  
If we could do it all again  
There is nothing we would do, no nothing that we would ever change

It was at that moment, in that small, second story bedroom that history was made. An act of true love that transcended all barriers and proved, if not to the community, than just to the two boys that it didn't matter what gender they were, true love is a special and sacred bond shared between two individuals. There they lay, after sanctifying their devotion to each other, resting in each other's warm embrace as the sun sank into the sky.

Although the world they lived in would never accept them, and Amy would never rest until Sonic was either hers, or they were both dead, at that exact moment, both felt complete inner peace.

Song 12

Mobius  
(Parody of Live and Learn)

Sonic: Can you feel love, Falling from above  
ooh, I had the time of my life  
yeah, yeah, yeah

Tails: Do you feel free, When you're alone with me  
ooh, We are not free of this strife  
Yeah!

Sonic: But I have found my soulmate  
He's worth all the pain  
Tails: I think it must have been fate  
That had made us both go insane

Everyone: Mobius!  
Silver: Best community, might I mention  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Shadow: I'm the best no competition  
Everyone: Mobius  
Amy: Sonic is my one obsession  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Blaze: I have a deep confession  
Everyone: Woah, yeah

Sonic: Can you believe, That we got so lucky?  
Tails: yeah! And nobody else will know  
Ooh!

Amy: But if you make one mistake  
You'll burn at the stake  
Blaze: Am I becoming crazy  
Now I'm my own worst enemy

Everyone: Mobius!  
Alecia: Talk back and you'll get detention  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Big: Chaos has the best intentions  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Knuckles: I'm smart not dumb, it's no question  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Cream: Tails gave me depression  
Everyone: This is Mobius! In this land we trust

Sonic: We're indeed in some need, hard to hide this  
Tails: In my head we are dead if we can't hide this  
Both: We need to hide this  
Blaze: I can't conceal this!

Everyone: Mobius!  
Amy: Better start showing affection  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Shadow: That blue blur's an infection  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Tikal: Looking at our own reflection  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Blaze: What do I do with information  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Cream: I just need his attention  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Silver: Just make a good impression  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Tails: Hard to resist temptation  
Everyone: Mobius!  
Sonic: Wasn't my original intention

Everyone (but Sonic and Tails): Mobius!  
It's a land of Bliss  
Sonic and Tails: Mobius:  
Give me one last kiss!

…

Sonic and Tails shared one final kiss together, as the lights went out.  
They think their love will last forever, but Blaze has her doubts.  
And this is the part on their land of Mobius, in which our tale ends.  
But if they leant one thing throughout this, it's that they will always be best friends!

…

Eggman: The machine is overheating  
They're doing too much singing  
No-one visited my musical  
Now I'm really mad!

As he finished his own song, the machine burst into flames, as the flashes of red, orange and yellow embers spurting from the fire illuminated the area. Dr. Eggman sat alone, watching the screens that he place around his park, noticing that not a single person had entered that day. It appeared that his machine, although causing everyone to spontaneously jump into a choreographed and rehearsed musical number that you would see in a Disney movie, didn't generate any new customers to his musical themed park. They were all too busy figuring out how to stop the singing that they had no time to actually enjoy it.

"Maybe I'll have better luck next year," he sighed to himself, switching off the screens as he made his way to bed.

The End  
(Of the musical episode. Don't worry, there are still 8 more chapters to go!)

* * *

 _A/N: It's finally all over and I can get back to normal writing. I hope I never see another rhyme in my life :P They cause me so much strife ;) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review. I will work as fast as I can to get the next chapter out quickly, without sacrificing any quality._

 _p.s: Did any of you find the sneaky frozen reference I slipped in there? Hint: Amy is the one who says it!_


	17. Chapter 17: Sontails: Origins

_A/N: Well, it's that time of any story where the back story is revealed. Basically just some nice fluff and some detail about how our two heroes met. Don't worry, some dramatic stuff does occur however! Please don't forget to review, it means a lot._

* * *

Chapter 17:

Sontails Origins

Amy smiled up at Sonic, admiring his tight and muscly physique but Sonic simply looked down at his ruby red shoes as he continued to walk. She tried other advances, thinking of ways to get him to open up with her more. She first began to walk closer to her, leaning lovingly against his shoulder and wrapping her two arms around his left arm. She clawed tightly into his fur, holding on for what appeared to be dear life.

"Amy… you're… hurting me," Sonic winced, clenching his fist and biting down on his bottom lip to avoid from breaking out in angry rage from the pain. He wanted more than anything to stick it to Amy and walk away from her, leaving her to choke on his dust but his brain told him otherwise. He thought back to the last time he decided to give Amy a piece of his mind. That only led him to seeing two of his old school mates to be burn alive. Those heart-wrenching, glass-shattering screams still pieced through his consciousness, haunting his nightmares each and every night since. The only times he ever slept soundly was when he had his little buddy next to him, snuggling tightly up to his sapphire fur.

"So, Sonic," Amy's ear-piercing voice broke through his day dream of sleeping in a bed with Tails and brought him back down to the ground.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"You know how the ladies choice dance is coming up next week…" she began but Sonic already began dreading the end of that sentence. The absolute last thing Sonic ever wanted to do was go to a dance with this succubus but he knew that he didn't have any say in the matter.

"Go to the ladies choice dance with me?" she finished, smiling a devilishly evil smile. Sonic shuddered slightly, feeling something rush up his spine and make him feel slightly dizzy as he stumbled, trying to keep his balance.

"Whatever," Sonic mumbled to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly," Amy sung to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Ames, c'mon don't make me-"

"I said, will you join me at the dance?" she interrupted, repeating her question.

"Yes, Amy Rose, I would love to go to the Ladies Choice Dance with you," Sonic sighed. She cheered happily and pressed her lips to Sonic's cheek, brandishing him with a red mark from the lipstick she was wearing.

"I'll go join Cream to go shop for the most beautiful dress. This will be great," she jumped for joy as she detached herself from him and rushed off over the hill. As soon as she was out of sight Sonic dialed up the number of his love, smiling when he hear Tails' melodic voice over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tails, I need to talk to you. Meet me in the usual place."

"Okay, love you," Tails replied.

"Love you too," Sonic hung up the phone and raced off to the park which they would always frequent, from childhood up until the present.

…

Tails pushed open the small, black gate and entered the park. The sun stood low, half hidden by the far away hills serving as the horizon, greedily stealing the suns light for themselves. The devious shadows slowly crept over the land, approaching the small fox who tiptoed through the deserted park, keeping his head on a constant swivel.

He made sure to do one final check of his surroundings before he fell down onto all fours and crawled through the prickly bushes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally pushed through the outer shrubbery and emerged in the small hiding place hidden amongst the blue berry bushes. There, Sonic sat, waiting for his little buddy.

"Hey Sonic, why did you want to see me here?" Tails asked but was cut off by a pair of supple lips gently touching his.

"I just… needed to see you, Tails. I haven't been feeling myself lately," he sighed.

"Same here. Ever since that strange music consumed us, I've felt different. I can't quite put my finger on it but something inside of me seems to have changed. I feel more confident, more sure of myself. I'm not quite sure why. I tried to run some calculations but so far I've come up empty handed," Tails pondered, tapping his gloved hand on his chin as he thought back to his tests that he tried to conduct.

"That's my little genius," Sonic laughed, ruffling the hair atop Tails' head playfully. "If there is anything bothering you, I know you'll be able to figure it out." Tails smiled up at him thankfully.

"Enough about me. What is bothering you?" he queried.

"It's just… nothing really. It's kinda stupid," Sonic coughed, trying to avoid the conversation. Slight embarrassment swept over him as he thought about how silly he sounded. After all, it was just one night.

"Amy forced you to take her to the ladies choice dance, didn't she?" Tails sighed, leading his head on Sonic's shoulder shifting his eyes upwards to gaze at Sonic. However, although Tails expected surprise from Sonic, he simply saw a smirk emerge on his face.

"You always were too smart for your own good," Sonic chuckles. "Just like always, little buddy."

"So why are you so sad? Yeah, it's going to be annoying that we have to avoid each other but it's just one night. I already said yes to Cream," Tails added.

"What?" Sonic's eyes went wide when he said this as nonchalantly as he did. "How could you?"

"Because I knew Amy would make you go with her and if I said yes with Cream then at least we could hang out a bit at the dance and you wouldn't be so lonely," he smirked, showing an innocent, toothy grin.

"But still, how can I bare to spend even one night with her," he folded his arms stubbornly.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Tails laughed.

"No you don't understand," Sonic let out an over played exasperated sigh and fell backwards, sending a cloud of dust out from underneath him as he hit the ground. "You know that the guy always goes over to spend the night at the girl's place afterwards. It's like, tradition or something. I don't think I could survive the night."

"Maybe I should teach you how," Tails giggled, rolling over to position himself above Sonic, his two legs on either side of Sonic as his knees pinned down Sonic, pressing into his hips. Sonic raised his hands, placing them on the young kit's hips.

"And how would you do that?" Sonic asked playfully.

"Like this," Tails winked, letting his legs slide down Sonic's as his chest pressed against Sonic's nether reasons, slowly moving upwards until their chests were pressed together and their faces barely inches apart. Tail's lay on top of Sonic, whose hands were still on the boys hips, as Tails leant down. The fox stopped bare meters away and rolled off of the hedgehog, teasing the now salivating hedgie.

"Why'd you leave," Sonic moaned playfully, putting on a fake frown and puppy dog eyes at the fox.

"You know I can never resist that look," Tails leaning in and pressed his lips against the hedgehog, allowing Sonic to suddenly gain dominance and mounting on top of Tails. He broke the kiss and sat up right, positioning himself comfortably on the young fox's crotch as Tails placed his arms together, behind his head.

"Something really has changed in you," Sonic mentioned. "You seem a lot more… confident. Certain or comfortable with yourself, maybe? I'm not sure but it's something and I think I like it."

"Not as much as you're going to like the night after the ladies choice dance," Tails smiled.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"If you're on your best behavior then I might give you a special… treat if you manage to survive Amy," he winked seductively, taking the opportunity to push Sonic off of him and climb back on top of the cobalt hedgehog. He laid down on top of Sonic and nuzzled his head into the slowly rising and falling chest.

"This little hiding place really is special, isn't it," Sonic sighed, putting his hand on the back of the boys head and stroking it softly.

"It's how we first met, don't you remember," Tails sighed, recounting back to that fateful day in which the closest friendship in all of Mobius began…

…

"Tails, honey, your father and I will be sitting over at that bench chatting with the other parents. Just come find me whenever you want to leave," Tails' mother smiled, pinching his cheeks before walking off. This had been the first time in a long while that the 7 year old fox trotted off into the park, slightly nervous to meet all the new kids.

Tails walked up to a group of kids who were sitting in a circle but, much to his dismay, as soon as he walked up to them they all fled off in a multitude of directions, eager to get as far away from the young fox. The only child who remained behind was a short, black and red hedgehog who lay with his eyes closed, completely unaware of the kit's presence.

"Umm… hi, my name is Tails," he squeaked.

"What do you want?" the hedgehog sighed, clearly annoyed as he slowly opened one eye. When he saw the new kid and not one of those who were in his circle originally he sat up, a smirk crossing his face.

"W…why did everyone leave?" Tails asked, shaking nervously.

"Hmph, isn't it obvious pipsqueak?" he spoke with sinister intent. Tails shook his head, not taking his eyes off the hedgie. "It's because you're a freak," he spat.

"W…what?"

"Just look at you. Two tails! Who would ever want to be seen with a freak like you," he laughed evilly, relishing in the discomfort of the young fox. "I'm surprised that they didn't all flee sooner. Get out of here kid, just being around you makes me want to vomit." Shadow smiled, walking off in search of the other kids who were hiding around the park as Tails rushed off crying.

Tails really wanted to run back into the comforting arms of his mother but he knew the other kids parents were with her and if they saw him crying like this then they would hate him even more than they already do. He searched around in a frantic panic, wishing he was invisible. That was when, out of the corner of his peripheral vision, he spotted a clump of blueberry bushes in the far corner of the park, surrounded by prickly plants. Tails knew that he wouldn't be hurt that much because of his tough fur and hoped that nobody would want to follow him through.

He quickly rushed over to the bush and dived inside, crawling on all fours further and deeper into the bushes until he was completely submerged on all sides by the luscious green foliage which blocked out not only the sun's rays but also the taunting stares of the other children. That was when Tails discovered the small cavernous area that opened up to the back of the park, big enough for two people to comfortably sit inside.

This seemed like a welcome paradise from the hell that was the outside world and he didn't want to share it with anybody. Unfortunately for him, or fortunately, Chaos had other plans. Just as Tails was drying his eyes, trying to gather his composure, he heard the rustling of leaves and some heavy panting.

Just at that moment, a bright, cobalt blue hedgehog pounded through the bushes, doing a small somersault to get out of view of the others quicker and ended up colliding with the small, crying fox.

"Ouch," Tails whined.

"Heh, sorry pal, I didn't really look where I was going," the hedgehog laughed, showing a toothy grin. "Hey, my name's Sonic, what's your name?" he asked, holding out his hand, still donning that silly grin over his face.

"Why do you care, you'll just make fun of me like the rest of them," he muttered, beginning to crawl out of the spacious hiding place.

"Whoa buddy, what are you talking abou… hey, are you crying?"

"Please just leave," Tails begged.

"Hey, buddy, c'mon, don't be sad. Why is there any reason to be sad about?"

"Because everyone just runs away from me when they see me and my freakish Tails," he sulked. Sonic looked down at the boy's pair of twin tails.

"What's wrong with them? I think they are pretty cool. Actually, since you won't tell me your name then I'll just call you Tails. Sound good?" he chuckled happily.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you running in fear like the others?"

"Who would run in fear from you? You seem like a great kid to get to know."

"The black hedgehog told me that everyone hated me because I'm a freak," he said, more tears beginning to emerge from his tear ducts.

"Of course he did," Sonic sighed. "Look, kid, that's just Shadow. He might act like he's all tough but he is actually a nice guy deep down, you just have to get to know him. He just likes messing with people, trust me," he smiled the biggest, most genuine smile he could, putting his arm around the fox's shoulders.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because that's what friends are for. We are friends, aren't we?" he smiled. Tails quickly nodded, not wanting to say anything. He had never really had a friend before and didn't want to blow it by saying anything nerdy or stupid. "Well good, so what's your name, little buddy?"

"Miles. But I think I like the name Tails better," he confirmed with a small nod of his head.

"Okay then Tails, nice to meet ya. So you wanna come play with us?"

"But they will all just run away and hide again."

"Well, I'd hope so. We are all playing hide and seek after all." Tails eyes widened as the realization washed over him. "Ha, ha, you didn't think they were hiding from you just because you had two tails did you? You're funny Tails, I just know we are going to be the best of friends," Sonic laughed innocently again, holding out his hand for Tails to grab.

Tails mulled over what he was saying, surprised by how friendly and kind this stranger was being to him. He smiled back, reveling in the wonderful feeling of meeting this new person who seemed to genuinely want to be Tails' friend. He placed his hand in Sonic's and quickly felt a jolt as the hedgehog began to pull him along behind, crawling out of his hiding place.

"Hey, guys, I want you all to meet Tails," Sonic yelled out, calling all his friends out of their hiding places. Firstly, a young, violet feline crawled out from underneath the playground and waltzed over to them, extending her hand out. "Hi, the name is Blaze and it is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Y…you too," he shied away from her slightly, bumping into Sonic behind him who smiled down at him.

"Hey, Ames, come over here. I want you to meet my new friend," Sonic called out as a pink hedgehog rushed over to the two. Amy ran into the fox and threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Nice to meet you. Any friend of Sonic's is good in my book," she smiled up at Sonic, blushing when she saw him give her an approving thumbs up. Shadow, watching this display from afar just shrugged his shoulders and sighed to himself.

"So much for having a bit of fun. That hedgehog ruins everything."

…

"I remember that day so vividly," Tails laughed, lying closely to Sonic, hugging him tightly.

"That was a good day, wasn't it? Hey, Tails, I have something to give you something," Sonic reached into his bandanna and pulled out a small, silver necklace which had a love heart at the bottom of it. He reached around Tails' neck and clipped it around the back. Tails put his hand around the heart and held it up to his face. He slowly moved his thumb over the locket, brushing off the dust. He turned it over to see a small engraving that said 'Sonic and Tails forever.'

Tails smiled back towards Sonic and flung his arms around the hedgehog, thanking him over and over again when their hug was suddenly broken by the sound of a familiar hedgehog.

Sonic, Tails, I know you guys are in that stupid little hang out, get out now," Shadow screamed, which was unusual for him. Tails quickly un-clipped the necklace and clasped his fingers around it, shielding it from the outside world as the two began to crawl out of their little hiding place.

"What do you want, Shadow," Sonic barked as he emerged from the bushes and stood up, brushing up the thorns that pricked his fur.

"Don't you think it's pretty gay to be hiding together in a small bush," he laughed.

"It's out place to go talk. You're just jealous that you don't have a best friend since everybody just finds you unappealing, Shads," he laughed, winking at the now frustrated hedgehog.

Shadow smiled when he noticed something in the fox's left hand and walked up to Tails, grabbing his wrist. "What's in the hand, nerd," he barked, holding Tails' wrist tightly as he tried desperately to shake off the tight grasp of Shadow.

"Hey, l-let go," Tails cried, trying his hardest, without any success, to break free of his grip.

"Shadow, that's enough, let him go!" Sonic ordered, half from anger and protectiveness of his little buddy and half from fear that Shadow would see the necklace.

"C'mon, just let me see," Shadow laughed, beginning to pry open his fingers one by one with his other hand. Fear gripped Sonic as he watched as the necklace slowly became more and more visible. One more finger and Shadow would see that it was a heart and their secret would be out. Sonic didn't have time think and his instincts took over.

Sonic ran up to Shadow, crashing into him with all of his strength and caused Shadow to stumble backwards, letting go of the fox as he lost his balance. He tripped over his legs and began tripping backwards until he bumped into a small playground contraption and fell backwards. His back fell over the metallic object, landing on the tanbark that littered the ground and his leg bent around it, caught in the metallic spring underneath and bending at a horrible angle.

"OUCH!" Shadow screamed in pain as the three hear a loud, piercing crack echo through the air as his femur broke off. Tears began streaming out of the black hedgehog's eyes as he began swearing every profanity he could think of.

"Wait here, I…I'll go get some help. C'mon Tails," Sonic cried, grabbing the fox and sprinting off into the distance.

"You will pay for this, faker!" Sonic could hear the angry, hate filled words of the hedgehog echo through the air, seemingly chasing him down as the pair ran off to get help.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. What will Shadow do now? I hope you enjoyed the origin story, please review to let me know what you think and I'll see you all next chapter when the Ladies Choice Dance finally happens!_

 _Question: What do you think will happen at the dance? I always love hearing some theories of the future as well as feedback :)_


	18. Chapter 18: Ladies Choice Dance

_A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for the long delay but I have had a lot on my plate recently. I need to juggle three fanfics, along with editing my own original novel with uni and a social life. I am trying my best but please just be patient. I don't want to rush any of my stories as I believe in quality over quantity so gaps of one to two weeks will happen. Just know that I am NOT giving up on any of my stories so don't be afraid. I am trying my best to get updates as quick as possible. Sonic High is on its second last chapter so I will have more time to focus on DCT once that is done but please just be patient. I'm sorry for the rant at the beginning of this chapter but I'm a little sick of reviews and angry PM's saying that i'm going slow or that i'm giving up on this story. I hope that has put your mind at ease and if you were one of those people, i'm not mad at you, I'm so thankful that my story means that much to you that you can't wait for the next update but i'm only human. Thank you for reviewing and PMing me thought, I always love interacting with my readers. Anyway, it's time for the climactic dance chapter! Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 18  
Ladies Choice Dance

Sonic went through the motions, like he did every time he had to dress in fancy clothes. He braved an extended shower, shuddering as the uncomfortable water soaked deep into his fur. He dried himself thoroughly and pulled the tight-fitting, crisp white shirt over his head, expertly avoiding catches in his quills and straightened it out at the waist. He fiddled with his cufflinks, thinking what a waste they were, and folded his collar over neatly.

To Sonic, any reason to wear clothing was not worth the effort but for the school dance, but he knew that this was an important occasion and if he didn't go with Amy then the consequences would be dire. After he finally got his suit sorted, he whipped out his phone and fired off a text to the golden fox.

Sonic: _I hate wearing suits :/_

Tails: _You're telling me_

Sonic: _Stupid Amy Chaos she is annoying_

Tails: _We can still dance together though, right?_

Sonic: _Yup_

Sonic: _Well not together but close 2 each other_

Tails: _This is going to be a long night_

Sonic: _U'll b able to get thru it buddy. I no u can do it_

Tails: _Thanks_

Sonic: _gtg. Cya thr_

Tails: _Goodbye Sonic._

Sonic sighed, placing the phone back in his pocket as he walked over to the mirror. He studied his complexion, focusing more on his face than the suit that had begun to restrict the blood flow through his legs. Sonic reached into the bathroom cupboard and pulled out some gel, applying it through his quills and combing them to make them look slick. After it had set, he quickly shredded his hand through them, messing them up slightly so he still looked cool but with no effort put into it.

The blue hedgehog smiled, studying his final appearance when his joy suddenly faded and a frown crossed his face.

"Sonic, Amy is here!" his mother yelled from downstairs. Sonic sighed and begrudgingly began heading downstairs to brave the storm that he knew was in store for him. Amy's face lit up as he emerged from the staircase and rushed over to him, flinging her arms around his neck and nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"Sonic, you look amazing," she squealed happily.

"Hey Amy. You look… so… beautiful," he forced out, applying a fake smile which looked as awkward as he felt.

"I do, don't I," she laughed, spinning around on the spot. The edge of her dress the flared out below her knees rose in the air slightly as she turned. Amy wore a black dress, which contrasted nicely to her pink fur, that was quite simplistic in design but simply highlighted her better features and was skinny around the waist and chest which accentuated her breasts and hips.

"I'm impressed son. I thought you'd never get a girlfriend but you picked a good one," Vector said with surprising sincerity. For the first time in the longest time, Vector actually gave his son a genuine smile and praised him for something, rather than just hitting him when he messed up.

"She is definitely a keeper. I'm so glad you two found each other," his mother chimed in happily, a broad smile plastered over her face.

"T-thanks guys," Sonic replied, trying his hardest to sound like he meant it. He felt horrible, seeing how happy his two parents were when they met Amy. He knew that if it were Tails, the person he wanted to be here with him, then both of them would be berating him with insults and calling the rest of the town to burn them at the stake.

'We aren't witches! We are normal people,' Sonic thought but quickly snapped out of the impeding rant when he realized that his mother had gotten the camera out and was commanding them to pose together for a nice photo.

Sonic managed to drag Amy out the door before the 30th photo and the two walked side by side towards the school. Amy threaded her arm through the gap between Sonic's and his body, clinging to him for life as she leant against him. Sonic sighed, struggling to walk straight with the awkward way Amy positioned her body but he knew better than to complain. Sonic put on a brave smile as the school hall grew bigger and larger in the distance until the two arrived at the front door, flashing their tickets to Armadillo at the door.

"You two can go in," Mighty responded, ushering them in to join the rest of the guests. Sonic took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

…

"Have fun at the dance honey," Tails' mum cooed after him as the young fox exited his house and bounded down the street towards the house of the young rabbit. He felt a buzz in his pocket, taking out his phone and read the text that he had received from his love. After a few short lines of conversation, the two sent their goodbyes and Tails was left alone with only his thoughts as he continued along his path to his dates house.

'This is stupid,' he thought to himself. 'Cream is nice and all but why do I have to go to this dance with her? I should be able to go with Sonic and nobody should have any problems with it. Sometimes I hate this place,' Tails sighed as he arrived at the rabbit's front door.

He raised his hand, preparing to knock when a wave of regret washed over him. He held his hand, hovering in front of the door whilst deciding whether he could go through with this. He wanted to go back home and just forget about this but he knew that it would be unfair to not only Cream, but Sonic as well. With contempt, he knocked on the door and waited patiently until he was greeted by a short girl who wore a little yellow dress and her two parents who welcomed Tails in warmly.

"Thanks for agreeing to go with me," Cream blushed as she leant against Tails, his arm around her waist as the two posed in front of Vanilla who went wild, constantly snapping hundreds of pictures, blinding the two.

"No problem Cream, but don't you think we should get going?" Tails asked, thinking of an excuse to escape this barrage on his sight. "I would like to be able to see you tonight," he joked, thinking that the complement would be enough to coerces Cream to leave her parents. He was right. With a quick wave goodbye, the two teenagers left the house and headed over to the school, eventually getting ushered in by Mighty, a senior who volunteered to help out that night, and entering the hall.

…

The dance started off typical enough. The main hall had been cleared of the clusters of chairs which normally took up the main floor. A plethora of tables lined the walls, each holding an assortment of different goodies from chocolates and lollies to chips and biscuits. Sonic noticed Shadow over, sitting behind one of the tables and decided to take his chance to annoy his ambivalent friend.

"Why you serving the drinks?" Sonic mocked, pointing to the bottles of alcoholic beverages that were concealed in an ice-cooler behind the ebony hedgehog.

"Well I can't dance anymore because of somebody," he replied harshly, pointing out the cast that was wrapped around his leg.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it faker. I didn't even do anything and you just broke my leg!" Shadow said, his voice raised slightly.

"You were bullying Tails," Sonic retorted.

"He doesn't need a babysitter."

"Don't mess with my friends and I won't mess with you!"

"I wasn't even doing anything," Shadow shouted, throwing his hands in the air. At this point, many of the students close to the two had turned their attention to watch the ensuing conflict. Noticing this, Sonic decided to end it.

"Let's be honest. You're just using this broken leg as an excuse because no girl asked you. The only girl you like his here with me," Sonic winked.

"You'll regret this hedgehog," he warned.

"No, no, don't get up. I'll make it back to my date without you, not that you could get up anyway," Sonic mocked, walking away. "Later Shads!" Shadow sat fuming with anger. He was so sick of getting one-upped by that arrogant prick but there was nothing he could do about it. He sat in silence, handing out drinks to aged students for the remainder of the night, focusing on the pink hedgehog dance with Sonic.

…

The night continued to go on without a hitch as the hours passed. Amy danced happily and Sonic complied begrudgingly, wishing that he could be anywhere but there. Everything was going as smoothly as it could possibly go and Sonic was content, not wanting to push anything further. If he could just keep the pink demon happy, then this night would be over before he knew it.

"Hey guys," Silver smiled, dancing his way over to the two hedgehogs, parting the crown with an awkward and unsightly robotic dance. Blaze followed behind, blushing from embarrassment as she covered her face with one hand.

"Silver, can't you dance like a normal person?" Sonic laughed.

"Still a better dancer than you," he retorted and the two met together with a high five. "Fun night isn't it?"

"It's alright," Sonic shrugged, trying to keep up his coolness despite the time he was having. When their small conversation died down, the main focus of the two couples fell upon Blaze and Amy. Neither girl had said a word out loud but it seemed they were locked in their own mental battle, screaming insults through their gazes.

"What's going on between those two?" Silver whispered.

"Wish I knew," Sonic replied, equally as quiet. "Hey Blaze, how have you been?" Sonic asked, walking over and giving Blaze a brief hug.

"Oh, hey Sonic, nothing much," she replied, snapping out of her staring match and acting like nothing was going on at all.

"Come on Sonic, let's go dance over there," Amy complained, grabbing his shirt and pulling him away. Sonic waved goodbye to the two hedgehogs, annoyed by Amy's haste and rudeness but he knew better than to tell her off for it.

"What was that about?" Silver whispered to Blaze, keeping a fake smile until Sonic turned around.

"Just forget about it," Blaze huffed. "It's nothing." Silver decided it would be best to drop the subject for the time being but he knew that it wasn't nothing by the sour expression and clear angst apparent on Blaze's face when those two turned up.

"Hey guys," the hedgehogs heard a quiet voice behind them. It startled Blaze slightly as she turned around, intent on scalding the person who scared her when she wasn't paying attention but her malice drained away when she saw the small fox.

"Oh, hey Tails, how are you?" Blaze asked politely, giving him a brief hug.

"We're good," he replied, speaking for both himself and the rabbit standing next to him.

"And more importantly, are you and Cream an item now?" Silver asked with a sly wink. Blaze, seeing the uncomfortable expression on the kit's muzzle nudged Silver in the ribs with her elbow. "Ouch!" Silver squealed, rubbing his side. "What was that for?"

"Don't insinuate things," Blaze snapped at him, surprising the normally calm hedgehog.

"Blaze, babe, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry?" Silver cried out, not knowing what he did wrong. Blaze, after taking in a deep breath and calming down a bit, realized that she had no reason to be mad at the silver hedgehog since he didn't know any better and decided to apologize.

"So… uh… do either of you know where Sonic is?" Tails asked sheepishly, rubbing his arm whilst asking. Blaze looked at him with a warning glance, raising an eyebrow at him. He tried to return the gaze but he knew as much as she did what a bad idea it would be to mingle with Sonic tonight, of all nights. He gulped down his sadness and readied himself to leave when Silver spoke up.

"Yeah, he's dancing over there," Silver pointed towards the blue hedgehog. Cream smiled at him before grabbing Tails and going over to join Amy and Sonic.

"Ouch!" Silver screamed again when Blaze sent another elbow into his side. "Okay, what was THAT one for?" Blaze didn't even bother giving him an answer. She just stormed over to get some punch, leaving the thoroughly confused hedgehog to stand alone awkwardly, wondering.

"Hey guys," Sonic shouted out, waving to the fox and rabbit when he noticed them heading over out of the corner of his eye. Amy was swaying to the beat, her arms around Sonic's waist when he broke contact.

"Sonic, the deal was we dance together," she whined.

"Sorry Amy, you two can still have an intimate dance and we can go somewhere else," Cream apologized solemnly, giving Amy a smile.

"Thanks Cream, we can dance together later, okay?" Amy feigned happiness, trying her best to be polite even though Tails was the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

"Nah, it's cool. We can dance together," Sonic laughed, grinning from ear to ear as he put his arms around the two of them in a friendly manner, although secretly leaning closer to Tails, and pushed them into a circle.

"Sonic, can I talk to you for a second?" Amy breathed through her teeth, pinching his arm and pulling him over to the side.

"Chill Ames, we have the whole night."

"Remember what will happen if you don't do what I say," she warned, an evil smile crossing her lips. After she finished her sentence, but before Sonic could fully contemplate his decision, the D.J took to the stage and began playing his favourite song.

"In a bit, this is my jam," Sonic took off back to the circle, dancing happily with Tails and Cream, momentarily forgetting the weight that Amy was holding over his back. Amy angrily stomped back over to the group, raising her voice.

"Sonic, go get me some punch or else!" She stamped her foot for emphasize but Sonic couldn't hear her threats over the blaring, thumping music that had taken control of his body. Amy, completely focused on her single goal of prying Sonic away from Tails, moved in closer and screamed into his ear. "Come with me or I'll tell everybody!"

"Amy, it's just one dance. Can't it wait until later?" Tails begged, applying his puppy dog eyes that Sonic, and most people in Mobius, couldn't resist saying yes to. However, Amy was different. She wanted Sonic and she wanted him now. If there is one thing people knew about the stubborn, pink hedgehog is that when she sets her mind on something, she gets what she wants.

"Shut up Tails," Amy snapped, much to the horror of Cream and Tails.

"Lay off of Tails," Sonic yelled, stepping between the two.

"Get out of my way, or else," Amy screeched, rage brewing inside of her. What had begun to kindle as a small annoyance of the fox had slowly grown and blossomed. Now, her anger and hatred for the fox had billowed into an inferno, setting off explosions of rage in her eyes. It wasn't just the face that he was gay. It was the fact that he was gay with Sonic. _Her_ Sonic. With him out of the picture, Sonic would be all hers. He would come to his senses and marry her. She knew it.

"Amy, please don't be like that," Cream pleaded.

"You sniveling little brat, hiding behind Sonic and Cream," Amy spat, completely overcome by this sudden rage. She pushed passed the defensive Sonic and walked right up to Tails, her fists balled. She shook visibly from anger, rage, hatred, disdain and, most importantly, jealousy. All these hurt filled emotions welled around inside her, clouding her better judgement until it took control of her thoughts. And actions. Before she knew what was happening, her fist had connected with Tails' cheek and sent the fox to the floor in a wail of pain.

"You bitch!" Sonic screamed, rushing over to his friend's aid with an extended hand. Tails grabbed it and was hoisted back onto his feet, rubbing the mark that Amy's knuckles had left imprinted on his face.

"What was that?" Amy hissed, knowing that, despite her previous transgressions, she still held most of the cards in the equation.

"I said you're a bitch, Amy. I don't care what you do, I'm done. Death is worth more than having to deal with you. When you hit Tails, you cross the line!" He yelled at the top of his voice, attracting some unwanted attention from his classmates around him. Blaze rushed over to the two boys defence, staring Amy down.

"How could you hit Tails like that when he did nothing wrong!" Blaze announced loud enough so that the bystanders could hear. As whispers travelled around the hall, one by one the students began to turn on the pink hedgehog.

"What did he do?" One yelled.

"You're mean!" Another added.

"Go home, nobody wants you here anymore," more joined in the abuse of the hedgehog, pressing on her last, final nerve.

"It's over, Amy. We are through," Sonic stated plainly, grabbing Tails' arm and walking out to the room.

"I thought you were my friend," Cream said, her normal innocence lost and instead filled with pain. Tears ran down her face, causing her mascara to run in ugly lines. Amy growled angrily, cursing their names.

"And you said this was going to be a bad night," Sonic laughed as the two headed to the exit. "It may not have been what we expected but at least we finally got her off our backs."

"Yeah, but I would have liked that to happen without causing me physical pain," Tails laughed, overwhelmed by the night's events but glad that Sonic had been able to leave Amy with no repercussions. Little did Tails know that nothing was ever that simple.

Amy, still engulfed by rage, pushed past the jeering students, making her way up onto the stage. She broke passed the teachers that tried to restrain her and made her way up onto the stage. Before the D.J could interject, she shoved him out of the way and grabbed the microphone, holding it up to her mouth.

"Amy, NO!" Blaze yelled out, trying to tackled her off the stage but wasn't face enough. Amy cleared her throat and spoke into the mic.

"Sonic and Tails are gay with each other!" Suddenly, the whole room went silent and Sonic and Tails froze at the doorway. They both turned, looking back into the hallway as everybody instantly shut up and all pairs of eyes, students, teachers and helpers, were all trained on the two boys. Blaze just stood flabbergasted, staring at the two. They searched her eyes for answers but both went numb when she didn't have any.

That's when the students began to act…

* * *

 _A/N: Well that just happened... But there is still 5 more chapters after this one so what could be coming next? Well just stay tuned to find out :)_

 _Quick questions: Who are currently your favourite and least favourite characters?  
Am I doing a good job portraying their relationship?  
Am I spending too much or too little time on the supporting characters? (I.E Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles etc.)_

 _Thanks for reading and I'm already working on the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought, I always love reading them._


	19. Chapter 19: Paradise

_A/N: What? Another chapter so soon? I thought you said that they would be much more spaced out… I know what I said but I felt really bad making you wait so long for the last chapter (over 2 weeks) and for leaving you with that cliff hanger so I thought I would roll out the second part of the dance. Hopefully this will tide you over for a while because I can guarantee the next one might take some time. I want to finish Sonic High before I start the final 5 chapters so I can make the best conclusions I can and keep my focus in one place. I hope you all understand._

 _And just to respond to some reviewers and people who have PM'ed me. I know of the existence of Those Three Words. Around about the 10th chapter of my story was the first time I actually sat down to read TTW because a lot of you were saying how my story had similar themes. I just want to say that I sat down and planned out, chapter by chapter, this whole story back in December of last year! Well before I even heard of TTW, let alone actually read it so please, I'm sick of all the people telling me I'm copying. Yes, I am aware that there are similar themes but my story is very much one of its own and if you just wait until the conclusion, you will see that it is much, much different. I'm getting a little annoyed of all the people telling me that I'm stealing other people's ideas. The only things I've copied are the characters, which are owned by Sega. I'm glad you all are passionate about my story though and I'm so happy that a lot of you are enjoying it. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think about this chapter. It means a lot to me J_ _(I'm also curious to see how many people actually read these A/N at the header and footer of each chapter) Anyway, please enjoy chapter 19._

* * *

Chapter 19:

Paradise

 _Amy, still engulfed by rage, pushed past the jeering students, making her way up onto the stage. She broke passed the teachers that tried to restrain her and made her way up onto the stage. Before the D.J could interject, she shoved him out of the way and grabbed the microphone, holding it up to her mouth._

 _"Amy, NO!" Blaze yelled out, trying to_ tackled _her off the stage but wasn't face enough. Amy cleared her throat and spoke into the mic._

 _"Sonic and Tails are gay with each other!" Suddenly, the whole room went silent and Sonic and Tails froze at the doorway. They both turned, looking back into the hallway as everybody instantly shut up and all pairs of eyes, students, teachers and helpers, were all trained on the two boys. Blaze just stood flabbergasted, staring at the two. They searched her eyes for answers but both went numb when she didn't have any._

 _That's when the students began to act…_

Girls shrieked in horror whilst all the guys began to smash their fists into their bare palms, making a gut wrenching noise that rippled through the two boys who stood, cowering at the doorway. Before either of them could even think about making their exit, Mighty the Armadillo slammed the doors closed from his post, locking the two inside. There was no escape.

"Hahaha, who's laughing now, faker?" Shadow bellowed. Shadow jumped up and sprinted over to the two, ignoring the splintering pain that shot up his nerves due to his broken leg. He smashed through the pain, revelling in his first, and final, triumph. As the other members of the dance began to slowly barrel down on the two, cornering them, Shadow jumped out in from and hissed at them.

"You had it all Sonic. And you chose Tails, how pathetic. You had the most beautiful girl in school, everybody loved you _and_ you were the fastest… now look at you. I'll enjoy watching you burn on the stake," he scoffed before waddling off. "They're all yours everybody," he yelled as he moved aside to let the crowd make their move.

"WAIT!" a voice screeched over the microphone. Everyone in the audience glanced up towards the stage. Amy and Blaze each had one hand clasped around the portable microphone, yanking it too and fro in an attempt to snatch it from one another. Suddenly, Blaze opened up her hands, relinquishing the microphone to Amy. Due to all the force she inputted whilst trying to pull it from Blaze, the sudden lack of an opposing force caused her to fall backwards. She opened her hands to stop her fall, letting the mic go flying through the air. Blaze jumped up, snatching it out of the air and shouted again into the microphone.

"Wait everybody, listen for a second," she sweated, gaining the attention of all the people in the room. All eyes were focused purely on the now sweating purple feline who held the incredibly sensitive mic to her mouth. The only sound that penetrated through the silence was her rapid, shallow breathing.

"Why are you all turning on Sonic and Tails?" she asked the crowd.

"Because they are gay!" Tikal shouted in reply.

"Says who?" Blaze retorted.

"Did you really not just hear Amy?" Tikal shouted at the cat.

"Yeah, I just heard Amy say it. You know… Amy… the girl who just punched Tails in the face and got dumped by Sonic. The girl who has always wanted Sonic and now that he dumped her, she can't have him…" Blaze continued. Sonic's eyes lit up, understanding what Blaze was doing.

"Yeah. Why would you all believe a word Amy says about me? I just dumped her for being a psycho so of course she would want revenge."

"She is just annoyed and wants Sonic to feel the pain she did," Tails chimed in helpfully.

"That isn't true!" Amy bellowed to the crowd, her words full with concern.

"Actually," Silver interjected, taking the stage. "I saw you refusing to let Blaze and I anywhere near him on the dance floor. You wanted him all for yourself and you tried to keep others away."

"And when Tails and I tried to join you two, you punch him. So when Sonic dumped you, you just couldn't take it!" Cream piped up, surprising everyone by the sudden tone of her voice.

"N…No that's not it. Believe me! I saw them kiss! I know what they do alone!"

"How could you have seen them kiss? The only time they were together the whole night was when Cream was with you guys as well. And they didn't even get close to each other because you punched Tails away," Blaze finished, smirking proudly to Amy.

"No, I saw them do it ages ago!" Amy complained

"You did? But… why were you going out with Sonic if he was gay?" Blaze commented.

"I… I"

"And why didn't you tell anybody else. You know that hiding gays is almost as bad as being one. If what you say is true, you should be burnt as well," Blaze scoffed, winking at Tails and Sonic who mouthed their words of thanks.

"I'll get proof. Just you wait," Amy screamed, anger taking control of her body again. She clenched her fists, bit down on her bottom lip and stormed off the stage. She kicked open the sealed doors and ran off into the night.

"Amy, wait!" Shadow hobbled after her as fast as his crutches could handle. Everybody in the room was dead quiet, glances changing from Blaze to Sonic and Tails.

"Well, I think you all owe some people an apology," Blaze said, trying to sound disgusted at the angry mob. One by one, the students, parents and teachers went up to apologize to the two boys for coming to a hasty conclusion and almost making a big mistake.

Sonic, seizing this opportunity, made his way up to the stage and gratefully took the mic from the clever cat.

"Hello everyone, this dance didn't turn out the way I expected," Sonic began, getting some awkward laughs from the crowd. "I'm not going to lie. I'm kinda mad that you almost killed us just because of something a depressed, recently dumped, hormone filled hedgehog told you but I'll let it slide on one condition. Please, don't take what Amy says about me to heart anymore because knowing her, she will try a stunt like this again to get payback on myself and Blaze." Sonic's speech was met with nods of agreement and apologetic smiles. "Well, now that that is settled, let's dance!"

Sonic nodded to the D.J who returned to his position on the stage and set his beats again, letting the blaring music explode out of the speakers and fill every corner of the hall. Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tikal and Knuckles danced the night away, all happy and content.

…

The next week of school flew by in the blink of an eye. Amy kept to herself, hardly staying out in public for two long. All week she was met with disapproving stares of the student body who had all heard of the events of that fateful night, even the younger levels who didn't go. Shadow was the only person that went anywhere near her, assuming the 'knight in shining armour' role. He tried to protect her but by the end of Friday, she was ready to retire to her house for a weekend alone.

"Don't worry, we will get them back for what they did," Shadow hissed, well aware of what Blaze, Tails and Sonic were really up to after hearing the whole story from Amy. He never shied away from a wicked glance at Sonic or a maniacal smile towards the young fox. The lovers knew that he was planning something but the midnight hedgehog was too hard to read.

Finally, after the weekend rolled around, Sonic and Tails headed up to the forested areas of the Mobian community, going back to their roots. The two waved to Tails' mother who happily drove them to their campsite and set off on their adventure. As his mother drove away, the two began to walk down the dirt track, back to the spot that they always pitched their tent whenever they went camping.

Whilst the two trotted down the gravelly path, Tails began to speak.

"This was a great idea to go camping again," he smiled.

"You told me this is where it all began for you, right?" Tails nodded. "Well then what better place to spend the weekend after the fiasco that was the dance last Saturday."

"This always was my favourite place in Mobius, especially when I can spend it alone with you," Tails smiled, letting his hand slip into Sonic's.

"It'll be nice to spend a drama free weekend," Sonic laughed. "And Chaos knows that we can't do anything together at our houses for a while, with that stupid hedgehog and her camera outside my house and the other one at yours."

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Tails whined.

"It'll all blow over soon," Sonic confirmed, placing a small kiss on the kit's head as they continued along their path.

Slowly, as the day grew long and the sun began its daily descent behind the rolling hills of the Mobian community, large storm clouds began to billow and accumulate above the two boy's heads. That's when the rain began. It starting like the tip-toes of tiny infants running around on the wooded floor, progressively getting louder and quicker as they neared. The light sprinkling of droplets soon turned into chaotic droplets. The two boys hastened towards their campsite. The ferocious, fevering winds whipped at their faces and stung their eyes, mixed together with the icy torrent of the torrential downpour from the heavens. It soaked through their fur, seeping into their skin and sending spastic shivers of coolness ripping through their bodies, but neither animal stopped for a moment, intent on reaching the campsite to find solace from the ensuing storm.

They turned a sharp left, smashing through the young shrubbery and out-stretched branches of the twisting, mysterious forest. They knew their goal and a few stray twigs and leaves were not enough to stop either teen. The thick mosaic of the luscious green canopy loomed over head, providing a minimalistic shelter from the persistent waters.

Finally, after minutes of plowing through the bush, each boy accumulating their fair share of cuts and bruises from the thorns and twigs that littered the forest floor, they emerged in the familiar clearing. Sonic raced over to the flattened out grassland, brushing aside the images drawn in the loamy soil from their last visit and sat down his pack. By the time Tails joined the sapphire hedgehog, catching his breath and greedily gulping in the oxygen present in the troposphere, Sonic had already thrown out the tent. Pieces of fabric and bundles of pegs and polls were strewn about the site in a disorderly fashion but Tails knew better than to interject. The two silently got to work, each knowing their place and part in the construction.

After minutes of set up, the two quickly scurried in through the flap and zipped it up tightly after securing their stuff inside. Sonic, now out of the dampness, decided it would be a good time to pick up their conversation.

"Well, that was quite the adventure."

"Yeah, I didn't even know a storm could start so quickly." The two boys just glanced at each other before bursting out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. They held their sides, rolling around on their back as they were both hit by wave after wave of the giggles. Eventually, after mustering up enough strength to gether his composure, Tails managed to sit up and regain his breathing rhythm. "My muscles hurt so much."

"From the running, tent pitching or laughing?" Sonic commented, still gripped by laughter. A small smile crept onto Tails' face as he watched the love of his life laugh happily, tears of joy rolling from his ducts.

"I'm so glad we did this. It's been too long since we were able to just laugh and be happy by ourselves," he sighed.

"True. Since Amy found out about everything, we haven't really been able to truly be ourselves alone for more than a couple of hours," Sonic reminisced, thinking back to the hurried make out sessions and passion filled, yet slightly worried love making session. As Sonic thought back, Tails pulled out a towel and began ruffling his fur dry. Once finished, he handed it to Sonic who took it thankfully and copied his companion's actions.

"Have you got the sleeping bags?" Tails asked.

"Oh no," Sonic cried sarcastically. "I only brought one. I must have forgot to pack a second one for you." Tails shook his head disapprovingly, trying to act disappointed but he couldn't help the mischievous smirk that had crawled its way onto his muzzle.

"Well, looks like we are just going to have to share one," Tails shrugged, unfurling the bag and hopping inside. He shuddered slightly when he felt the warm fur of Sonic press up against his own as the hedgie slipped his way into the bag to join the fox. Tails turned to face Sonic, nuzzling his cheek deeply and bringing the boy in for a hug. A few minutes passed, but what seemed like hours to the two, before Sonic decided to speak up.

"Umm, Tails. This is nice and all, but it's kinda cramped in here. Can we undo the zip and just use it as a blanket?" Sonic offered the idea.

"I was thinking the same thing," Tails giggled, adhering to Sonic's suggestion. He slowly unzipped the bag and moved it around until it lay over the two of them.

"Much better," Sonic cooed, spooning the kit again.

"So… is this all we are going to do tonight?" Tails asked, using some of the confidence that he had acquired after the musical incident to test his luck.

"What do you mean?" Sonic winked, acting like he had no idea what Tails was insinuating.

"I mean, we are all alone, out here in the middle of the forest with nobody around."

"Go on," Sonic pushed further.

"And we normally don't get much time to do… ahem… things alone for very long these days."

"I'm listening."

"And we have the whole weekend just to ourselves," Tails finally got to the point of what he was trying to get across.

"What are you suggesting?" Sonic replied, acting innocent but giving a deceiving wink to his partner.

"Sonic, C'mon, do I have to beg?"

"You know how I get when you beg for me," Sonic teased, slowly letting his head drift below the blankets with an open mouth. Tails moaned in pleasure slightly, shutting his eyes to enjoy the pure pleasure that he was feeling before Sonic came back up.

"Aww, why did you stop?" Tails whined seductively, giving Sonic the, what the hedgehog had deemed 'the puppy dog eyes.'

"There the begging that I like to see," Sonic chuckled deeply before turning around and pulling a small, plastic square out of his bag that contained a circular object sealed inside. "You wanna go in first or shall I?" he winked.

"Surprise me," Tails cooed, nibbling the hedgehog's neck.

"I always do."

…

Big smiled to himself as he held up one of the beakers, watching three of the different coloured liquids seep down the tubes connecting them. Each tube discharged its contents into the central beaker. Big watched, amazed as the colours swirled together, creating a kaleidoscopic effect before settling into a glowing green colour.

Big quickly glanced over to a small, portable blackboard coated with numbers, letters and formulae in white chalk. He then glanced back to his small vial hosting the green liquid that he concocted.

"Chaos, I've done it," he breathed triumphantly before taking out a syringe from his coat pocket and pouring his new liquid into the syringe. "This world can now be cleansed!"

* * *

 _A/N: Well, I hope none of you saw that conclusion to last chapter's cliff hanger :P If you did, well congratulations, have a cookie! I hope you enjoyed the fluff filled chapter (and the descriptive aspect, since I like to poor my descriptive elements into fluffy chapters to add to the… Idk… beauty… I suppose? I just like writing descriptive settings if there is romance inbound._

 _However, this is the final fluff chapter, so I hope it was worth it. I'm sorry for any of you who wanted a lemon scene but I don't want to write one. I hope those who did at least appreciated the little bit at the end. Let your imaginations fill in the gaps :P There are 5 chapters to go. They will be action packed, filled with drama and contain adventure, betrayal and even… loss. (Spoilers perhaps? Oh well, I just hope that gets you excited.) I hope you all loved the chapter and get ready for the concluding 5. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought._

 _I'd just like to take the time to give a shout out to some of my most loyal readers. Love all of you :)_

 _WIBG and SonicLover888: Thank you for leaving a review and sharing your thoughts on every chapter. You guys have been reading for a long time now and this is my way to show you how happy that makes me. It means so much to me_

 _LMonkey: Thanks for the in depth review and the reviews on chapter 1. I look forward to see what you have to say on all the other chapters :)_

 _Kayla the Fox: A more recent reviewer, thanks for leaving a review on every new chapter since you found the story, i love reading them :)_

 _Loyal Critic: OMG, thank you so much for all the critiques of my songs. That must have taken ages!_

 _To all the users who have left one or two reviews recently or in the past: Thank you for taking the time to leave a review. I know that people are busy and don't have time or are able to review every single chapter but i'm glad you took the time to leave at least one. Thank you so much and I love reading what you have to say._

 _Finally, to all the guest reviews (Positive and not so positive): Thank you all for letting me know your thoughts. I'm so glad you took the time to write._

 _The best thing about writing is hearing the reaction it has on my readers. Thank you so much for all your support on these 20 chapters and I hope you enjoy the final 5. I have big plans and a lot in store for our main heroes and supporting characters so stay tuned and leave a follow so you don't miss out and a favourite if you'd be so kind :P_

 _One final thing: I just wanted to put my all time favourite review here (And I hope the person doesn't mind this):_

 _Jacob chapter 5 . Dec 8, 2015_

 _'This is a really good story. Thanks for writing it, it helped me realise that I had feelings for one of my close friends and helped me come out to him. I hope this continues for a while :P'_

 _That was one of my first reviews and when I read it an realized that my story actually made a real world contribution in somebody's life and actually helped them find love, it honestly made my freaking year! I'm so glad that Jacob shared that with me and I hope you have a great life._

 _The reason why I'm doing all this now is because I love having interaction with you guys and I just really wanted to show you just how much I appreciate all that you have done for my stories. I write this for you guys and I'm so glad you are enjoying. If you ever have any questions you want answered, just ask me in a review and I will always respond with an answer in a PM (if i'm able since I can't for guests, sorry). Thanks for reading and have a lovely day._


	20. Chapter 20: One Bad Birthday

_A/N: Sorry for the two week delay but I have been working on the conclusion of SH, which will be out on April 10th, and the start of my new story called 'murder on Green Hill Island.' Thank you so much for your patience. It's time for the last two of the main supporting cast to shine. I hope you all enjoy Tikal and Silver :) And I hope you enjoy chapter 20 even more!_

* * *

Chapter 20:

One Bad Birthday

Ever since Tails came out to his best friend about his true feelings, he, too, had denounced his faith like his mother. However, to keep up appearances, both him and Sonic had to continue to go to church every Sunday and pretend like they still agreed with the messages that were forced down their throats. Yet, for the next 2 weeks, Tails and Sonic felt like they had both she their mortal coil and were dancing with angels in heaven.

They had a strong love for each other, often enjoying private nights together. Sonic no longer had to bare the agony of pretending to be with Amy, doing everything that she told him to. Shadow had finally stopped bullying Tails, honestly sickened of what he found out and opted to just avoid the two at all costs. Shadow and Amy had finally given up their stupid quest on trying to take pictures, just focusing on avoiding the pair. Tails and Sonic had become even closer with the rest of their friends, specifically Blaze. Lastly, Tails was finally turning 17 on the weekend and everyone was eagerly awaiting his extravagant party.

"Hey Tails," Silver called out, waving as she closed the distance between the two.

"Oh, hey Silver, what's up?" Tails questioned, beaming a bright smile at the hedgehog.

"I was just wondering… I know that Amy punched you and Sonic dumped her and I know you guys never saw eye to eye with Shadow but I feel kind of bad for them, Y'know," Silver rubbed the back of his neck, trying to shed the anxiety that washed over him.

"Don't tell me you are insinuating that," Tails replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I think you should invite them on Friday night," he finished, giving Tails his goofy smile.

"No," Tails stated plainly.

"But…" Silver began.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Tails stuck to his morals. He felt bad, dismissing Silver for no reason. He couldn't help but love Silver's oblivious nature but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell the silver hedgehog the truth about why he couldn't invite Amy.

"I think Silver is right," Tikal appeared, chiming into the already underway conversation, standing beside Silver.

"But…"

"Please," the both begged in unison, smiling at the golden fox.

"Okay, fine," Tails gave in, caving under the peer pressure. He was, if nothing else, a people pleaser. Tails always wanted to make sure his friends were happy and although he couldn't tell them the real reason of why those two couldn't be invited, he had to admit that maybe they would lay off a bit more if Tails tried to show them companionship. He needed as many people on his side as possible.

"I'll go tell them the good news," Tikal laughed, skipping off down the hall.

"You did the right thing," Silver smiled, patting Tails on the back before walking off to his next class.

"I sure hope so," Tails sighed to himself, slumping against the lockers.

…

"It's okay Darling, I'll just go out camping for the night, I trust you kids alone," Tails' mother smiled.

"Mum, you don't have to leave if you don't want…" Tails sighed, feeling bad for asking for his house to himself that night.

"Don't be silly sweetie, I've been meaning to go touch base with nature for a while now and this is the excuse I've been waiting for. Have fun honey," she ruffled his hair before stepping out of the door. "Oh, and don't break anything!"

"I won't, love you mum!" Tails waved back to his exiting mother. As soon as she left the building, he quickly shot off a text to Sonic and in less than 5 minutes, there was a hasty knock on the mahogany door.

"That was fast," Tails remarked, welcoming the dressed up hedgehog into his house. Sonic looked much more presentable than normal. Although usually not wearing anything, he had on a black, collared over shirt that was unbuttoned draped over him. His traditional bandana still hung around his neck and he greeted Tails with a quick kiss.

"Fast is my middle name," he joked.

"Sonic fast Hedgehog? Nah, it doesn't have quite the same ring to is as 'the'," Tails giggled.

"What about…" Sonic pondered. "Sonic the-extremely-handsome-fastest-strongest-most-amazing Hedgehog?"

"Well, at least it's accurate," Tails laughed, hugging the hedgehog before turning his attention back to his house. "So, what do you think?" Sonic marvelled at the room. His second story loft, that hung over the main living room of the house, party lights hanging from the railing.

The same sets of tables were set up in a similar fashion to how Tails had done it previously, with the many kaleidoscopic colours of candy in plastic bowels dotting the yellow table cloths. A Marine Blue cooler, filled to the brim with ice held the cold drinks captive. They dripped with condensations, just waiting to be indulged and consumed by alcohol-fueld teens.

"Just go chuck your stuff in my room and we can sort it all out after everybody leaves," Tails suggested, watching Sonic retreat to the confines of his bedroom whilst he waited patiently for his guests to begin to arrive. The first two to grace his presence were Blaze and Silver.

"Hey Tails, thanks for the invite. This place looks amazing," Silver remarked, giving Tails a friendly hug before making a v-line to the snack table.

"Hey Tails," Blaze supplied a reluctant smile, wrapping her arms around the fox. Tails couldn't force himself to hug her back. He just left his arms by his side, face staring intently at the ground.

"Silver told me what happened. It won't be that bad and I'll be here for you ever step of the way," she whispered into his ear. "Okay?"

"Thanks, Blaze. You're a true friend," Tails managed to say, bringing his arms up around her hips, letting his hands meet together behind her back.

"We'll get through tonight," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before breaking apart. "Besides, it's a party, so let's go dance," she laughed, shedding the sombre tone of the air as she pulled the kit onto the dancefloor.

"Awww, Blaze, you're supposed to dance with me," Silver pouted jokingly.

"Hey, you aren't getting out of dancing with me tonight Mr," she laughed, winking at Silver, a crimson colour flushing his cheeks. Sonic chuckled to himself, watching the three of them from the small overhang above them that connected to Tails' bedroom in the hallway.

He couldn't help but smile to himself, watching his closest friends, along with the love of his life dance their troubles away.

'Happy Birthday Buddy,' Sonic thought happily to himself. Yet, part of his gaze lingered towards Silver. Silver had been Sonic's closest, well besides Tails, friend since they were both in kindergarten together. In fact, Sonic was the person who first introduced the awkward hedgehog to Blaze, and just look how that turned out! But part of him couldn't help but stare, annoyed at him. After all this time, Sonic wanted to tell Silver, hoping beyond hope that he would understand true love but the part of him that knew Silver so well knew that the hedgehog would be the first one to two the duo into the town if he ever found out.

Sonic tried to shake the thoughts as he ran down the stairs and joined the trio on the dancefloor, smiling and laughing along with them when somebody knocked on the door.

"I got it," Sonic called, racing over to the door.

"Wait, Sonic, there is something I need to tell you," Tails replied, rushing over to stop Sonic from opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm sorry but… but I had no choice," he sighed before opening the door, revealing the ebony and pink hedgehogs, standing in the entrance. Sonic couldn't reply, his eyes just widened as anger filled his insides.

…

The night grew long as the guests continued piling in until they had all finally arrived. There were about 40 people cluttering up Tails' living room and back yard, laughing, dancing and drinking. Even Shadow and Amy appeared to be having a semi good time, after their initial attempts to pry around Tails' house for any sign that he was gay turned out fruitless.

"See, I told you they would be alright," Silver nudged the fox with his elbow, causing Tails' to let out a slight squeal of surprise before bursting into laughter.

"I guess you are right, Silver," he grinned in response.

"No matter what people do, they always deserve a second chance, in my opinion at least." Before the two could continue their conversation, the lights all switched off, casting an eerie darkness onto the room. The sound system suddenly died and all of Tails' senses were plunged into a strange state of purgatory.

Slowly, a faint, fluttering light began to emerge, casting an array of different shaped shadows around the room that danced on the walls. Slowly, the faint light grew until Tails could make out the source. Right as his eyes adjusted to the sight, a chorus of singing erupted from the crowd.

" _Happy Birthday to you_ ," the singing began as Sonic, alongside Blaze, wheeled a big caramel cake that shared the appearance of the two tailed fox's insignia. Tails could do little to stop the enormous smile that spread across his face, reaching from left ear to right.

"Thank you all so, so, so much," Tails babbled, unable to hide his joy from the crowd after they finished singing.

"Close your eyes and make a wish buddy," Sonic laughed.

"I don't know what I could wish for. I have everything I've ever wanted right here," he giggled but Sonic insisted. Tails closed his eyes, made a wish and with a great intake of air, he blew as hard as he could until each candle had been extinguished. A round of clapping roared through the darkness as the lights were switched back on and Sonic handed Tails the knife.

"Now you have to cut the cake," he grinned. Tails pushed the sharp edge of the blade deep into the cake, pressing it with all his might into its depths until her felt it hit the plate below. As he brought it out, Silver chimed in.

"If it comes out dirty then you have to kiss the nearest girl." Tails flinched slightly when the knife rose out of the cake, covered in small bits of icing and caramel filling. He grimaced slightly, glancing over to Sonic who just gave him an encouraging nod.

"You asked for it Silver," Tails laughed as he grabbed Blaze and placed a purposely wet and sloppy kiss on her cheek. She howled in laughter at Silver's frown after seeing this display.

"I didn't mean my girl," he protested, half-jokingly.

"You did say the closest girl buddy," Sonic joined in as all three laughed at the silver hedgehog in front of the rest of the onlookers. Cream, who had been present, slunk further back in the crowd, wishing that it had been her that was standing up there instead of Blaze. She wanted to help but Sonic had insisted that Blaze and he had all the preparations handed. She mentally scolded herself for not being as assertive.

After the awkwardness had passed and the guests had all taken a slice of cake, refilled their drinks and went back to enjoying the party, Sonic decide to do some investigating of his own. He walked up to Tails, stuck in his pockets and tried to act nonchalant.

"So… what did you wish for? Was it a girlfriend?" Sonic smirked.

"Yeah right, I already have one of those," he punched Sonic playfully in the shoulder.

"Wait… what?" Sonic asked, slightly unsure of himself. Tails, upon seeing his reaction, just burst into a fit of giggles, holding his sides from the pain.

"I was talking about you stupid," he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"HEY!" Sonic retaliated, but couldn't suppress his laughter for long.

"Maybe I'll wish for a boyfriend with a slightly bigger… manhood," Tails winked, causing Sonic's face to flush crimson, recalling the first time they saw each other's parts and had an awkward conversation about sizing.

"Well I might be slightly smaller, but at least I'm faster," he beamed proudly. That was met with only more laughs from Tails.

"You know that's not a good thing, right?" Tails asked genuinely, not quite sure if Sonic was joking or not.

"Yes it is. Doing anything the fastest is always the best thing," he admitted proudly as Tails steeled himself, trying his hardest not to burst into another fit of laughter. "But seriously, pal. What did you wish for?"

"Don't tell him!" Silver rushed up, joining in on the conversation, much to the surprise of the two.

"Why not? It's not like it's a big secret. I just wished that everything would stay the way it is," Tails spoke in matter of fact.

"NO! If you tell people then it won't come true," Silver said worriedly.

"Haha, don't believe in that superstitious stuff," Sonic laughed. "C'mon, let's go enjoy the rest of the party guys," Sonic concluded, running onto the dance move to show what he was made of.

…

Tikal felt like her bladder was about to explode. She couldn't take the build-up of pressure one more moment. She scanned the room, eyeing the bathroom.

"There's gotta be at least 5 people in line. I can't wait that long," she moaned as she waddled through the crowd. If she was ever going to make it before her bowels relieved themselves then she would need to take drastic measures. Luckily, before she could decide what to do, she bumped into Tails.

"Tails, quick, do you have another bathroom? The line is massive and I can't hold it," she begged, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Ummm, well… if it's an emergency then I guess you can use my ensuite but-"

"Thank you so much," Tikal interrupted, darting up the stairs and through Tails' bedroom, tripping over Sonic's bag that had been placed on the floor in her hurry to make it in time. Knuckles stood, leaning against a wall, watching the echidna scurry upstairs.

 _Flush_

'Ahh, so much better,' Tikal thought to herself as she scrubbed her hands under the cool, flowing water. When she exited the bathroom, she noticed a pile of Sonic's clothes and belongings sprawled out across the floor, with his bag laying on its side, open. Tikal remember how she had tripped over it in her rush and dropped to the floor in a hurry, wanting to put everything back inside so that Sonic didn't think that she had been snooping. However, just as she placed the last object back inside and began zipping it up, she noticed a small book inside.

'Is that his diary? It wouldn't hurt to take just one peek,' she reasoned with herself, giggling as she took it out. Her smile turned to a look of perplexion when she read Tails' name on the front of it with the words 'Merry Christmas Sonic' on the front.

'Why would Tails give Sonic his personal diary for Christmas?' Tikal thought, yet curiosity took over her better judgement and she opened the pages, scanning through them. It started out rather boring, just little things from Tails but Tikal began to get a bit skeptical when the descriptions of Sonic slowly turned into something more… suggestive.

Suddenly, Tikal arrived at a page dated last year and her mouth fell to the floor. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and she dropped the diary to the floor, unable to comprehend what she had just read.

 _I stood there, at the door, allowing the freezing cold winds to enter my humble abode, snow staining my carpet as I marveled at him. Although he was downtrodden, sleep deprived and sickly looking, he was still as handsome as that night I fell for him. I tried to speak, apologizing for my previous transgressions but that was when he did something amazingly, indescribably, gratifyingly pleasing. He pressed his lips against mine! I practically melted right there on the spot. "Me too, I do love you, Tails," he spoke melodically, before he turned to sprint away. I couldn't move. I couldn't even feel the harsh winter winds whip my face and sting my eyes. All I could feel was joy, happiness and most importantly, love._

She quickly picked it back up and scanned through the most recent pages, up until Christmas. Then suddenly, the hand writing changed and Tikal assumed that this was when Sonic had taken over. That's when she got to the entry that was recorded around the same time that Eggman's invention was operational and everybody couldn't help but sing.

"They had… sex?" she gasped aloud.

"Tikal, what are you doing in here?!" A voice boomed from the doorway. Tikal spun around to look at the boy standing in front of her, her whole world collapsing in on itself in her disbelief.

"Knuckles, look at this diary! Sonic and Tails… they are-"

"Gay," Knuckles sighed, finishing her sentence.

"How did you know?" she questioned.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. The way they used to act around each other compared to now. The fallout between the group and Amy. How Blaze had been acting different after she went up to get the two when we had the sleepover. It all adds up," he stated, causing Tikal's mouth to drop all the way to the floor.

"But… but…but you're,"

"Stupid," Knuckles shot in reply. "Just because I might not be the smartest academically doesn't mean I don't know my friends and I treat my friends with respect!" he snapped, grabbing the diary off of Tikal.

"Well whatever, let's go. We need to share this with everybody," she hollered, walking out the door. However, she spun around when she realized that Knuckles wasn't following behind her. "What are you doing?"

"You can't tell the others," he sighed again, tightening his grip on the book. "They are happy together. Don't ruin their lives. They are our friends."

"But they are gay. That's just wrong and disgusting," she replied.

"Why?"

"It just is. Now let's go," she stamped her foot on the ground to emphasize her commanding tone.

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no."

"If you don't do this with me then I'll tell everybody that you knew all along and didn't tell anybody. That's almost worse than what Tails and Sonic are doing. You'd be burnt alive with them!" Malice was clearly evident in her voice.

"If you tell everybody, we are through," Knuckles stated in a flat tone. Tikal thought for a moment, before she remembered everything that had ever been taught to her. All the philosophies that had been ingrained into her brain since she was just a small child in Mobius.

"Fine, I guess we are done. Doing the will of Chaos is more important than a boyfriend," she spat. Suddenly, without warning, Tikal ran at Knuckles and snatched the diary off of him whilst he was unprepared and ran down the stairs. Knuckles, infuriated, rushed over to the balcony that overlooked the party and yelled down to the two boys who were dancing with Blaze and Silver on the dancefloor.

"SONIC, TAILS! RUN!" Knuckles bellowed, causing all pairs of eyes to drift up to him. When both boys made no indication of running he added something that made both their hearts skip a beat. "SHE FOUND TAILS' DIARY!"

Instantly, the two, and Blaze, shared horrific glances as Tikal bounded down the stairs and smashed into Shadow.

"What was that for?" he growled, holding his leg in his arms to relieve some of the agonizing pain.

"Sonic and Tails are gay," she replied frantically.

"I know," he sighed angrily.

"Was I the only one that didn't know?"

"Amy and I knew but when she tried to tell everybody, nobody believed her. We need proof," he admitted. A broad smile formed on her face as she held up the diary.

"You mean like a diary in which Tails wrote all about what the two did while they were alone?" she chuckled. Shadow's eyes lit up as an evil flame danced in them.

"Quick, go tell everybody. I have a call to make," he insisted, shoving her onto the stage.

"Sonic and Tails are gay. This time, we have proof!" She shouted. This time, without even a second of delay, the whole party turned to Tails. It was as if, upon hearing the word 'gay', they had turned into mindless zombies whose only task was to obey the will of Chaos.

"Get them!" Amy shouted, causing the guests to circle the two.

"I SAID RUN!" Knuckles shouted again. Sonic, instincts taking over, picked up Tails in the bridal style and sprinted as fast as he could out of the house. He had to smash through the window pane in order to escape but the many cuts that the two received as they were showered with broken glass paled in comparison to the fear of their friends that allowed them to keep running.

Shadow dialed Big's number into his cell phone and waited for the raspy reply on the other end before speaking.

"Sonic and Tails are gay. We have proof. Action needs to be taken… tonight!" Shadow spoke with speed and ferocity, his anger dictating his actions.

"I'll inform the town immediately," was the response before Shadow heard a dial tone. He smiled to himself as he watched the two boys jump through the window and try to flee.

…

'Happy Birthday Buddy,' the thought echoed in his brain again, taunting him as the two ran into the night.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, looks like there secret is out. No more fake outs, I promise. This is the real deal. Who thought that it would ultimately be Tikal, the least developed supporting character, that would discover the secret? I told you that I had plans for all the main supporting cast (Blaze, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Tikal and Big.) Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Was the reveal interesting? What do you think our main heroes have in store in the final 4 chapters? There is officially no turning back now, this story will never be the same again xD. Next chapter has the final song in the story as well :) I hope the wait was worth it and I will try to make the next one a little sooner. See you all next time._


	21. Chapter 21: Another Angry Mob

_A/N: Sorry for the wait but I just needed to finish the finale of Sonic High. Now that it is finally over, I might have a little more time to work on this story. If you haven't read Sonic High, I urge you to check it out. I'd love you all for it ;) Speaking of my other work, I just released the first chapter of my new story 'Murder on Green Hill Island' which is a murder mystery/horror story that I'm trying out. Please check it out and leave a review to tell me what you thought. Anyway, since you came here to read the new chapter, I won't keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy chapter 21!_

* * *

Chapter 21:

Another Angry Mob

The warm summer winds attacked the two boys faces, seemingly against them like the rest of the world seemed to be. It picked up the surrounding dirt and soil from the garden beds of the many individual houses that dotted the desolate street as they ran and berated their skin. The small granules packed quite the punch when carried by the harsh winds and left small holes on their skin. However, that was the least of their problems.

Just 24 hours ago, the two were happily sitting back in Sonic's bedroom, playing video games and scoffing popcorn down their gullets without a care in the world. Now, they are running for their lives with an angry mob of all of their closest friends who want to burn them alive.

Sonic was running faster than he ever had in his life. Colours blurred together, just forming white lines that cut through the blue tinge in the atmosphere and sky as he raced ahead. The blaring winds were so intense that they completely over loaded their ear drums, causing an alarming amount of wax to pool up in the canals. With this deafening wind, Tails could do nothing but close his eyes, scrunch up his face and cover his head with his hands. His little heart was beating in overdrive, seemingly trying to match the beats of Sonic's ruby red shoes clattering against the street.

Without realizing it, Sonic instantly screeched to a halt, small, red and yellow sparks flying from the soles of his shoes. Tails chanced a glance around before taking in his surroundings. Without even realizing it, the two were standing at the top of the hill that had the old, lone tree on top of it. The decrepit tree still hadn't grown all of its leaves back and its web of interlocking roots ran deep into the cliff face, binding the dirt particles together to create a thick, loamy surface soil.

Tails released his iron grip on the fragile fox and Tails hopped out of his arms, slightly dizzy from the immense speed that he had just experienced.

"W-Why did you bring us here?" Tails asked as he held his spinning head in his hands.

"I…I don't know, Tails. I panicked and just ran. Next thing I knew, I was at this cliff," Sonic muttered, his mind running as fast as he had just been. "What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?" Sonic repeated in nonsensical ramblings.

"Sonic…" Tails mumbled.

"We can't go home!" Sonic cried.

"Sonic…" Tails repeated himself again, slightly louder this time.

"We can't flee or we will be captured and killed by the Aves community!" Sonic moaned. He ran his hands through his quills nervously. His eyes darted from side to side as the gears in his brain continued to turn, clanging against each other as they struggled to think of a solution. Sonic grinded his teeth, anxiety racking his entire body which resulted in his legs visibly shaking.

"SONIC!" Tails boomed, his voice stopping Sonic in place. Sonic turned to face the fox, his body still completely motionless

"Listen, I know things are bad. I know our world is falling apart but we can't stay here. We need to flee now," Tails reasoned, trying to keep his composure which he was only hanging onto by a thread.

"Tails, you know we can't do that. Where can we go? We are surrounded on all sides by the ocean of the northern community!"

"Sonic, we need to calm down and think things through, please," Tails begged.

"How can we stay calm?! Everything is fucking falling apart!" Sonic yelled, raising his hands at Tails. Spit flecked from his lips and flew through the air, landing on Tails cheek. Tails took a step back, cowering slightly at Sonic's explosion. Sonic had never gotten this mad at Tails before… ever. They had always been on the same side, they had always been brothers. Nothing would ever turn them against each other, especially not now when they needed each other more than ever.

"I… I'm sorry Tails. I don't know what came over me," Sonic hung his head in shame.

"I-It's okay, Sonic. Just… let's not fight. We need each other now more than ever," Tails faked a small smile as his azure eyes met Sonic's pools of emeralds. Sonic took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled the carbon dioxide out through his mouth, calming himself down.

"Okay, so what should we do? We can either try to steal a boat and chance the seas or cross the border and hopefully find a place away from civilization," Sonic pondered, placing a finger on his temple.

"We would be executed on the spot if we were seen in Aves. Our best chance is the ocean," Tails turned. His glance was cast out over the roaring waves below the cliff face that attacked the side of the cliff mercilessly, eroding the cracked rock underneath.

"We need to go get some things from my house, and then grab some things from your," Sonic reasoned.

"But don't you think they will be waiting for us at our homes?" Tails queried, nervous about returning home. 'At least mum is off camping,' his thoughts tried to sooth his anxiety.

"They won't expect us to return home, trust me," Sonic grinned as Tails nodded. He scooped up Tails once again and together they set off to Sonic's house.

…

"Big is rallying the rest of the town together so c'mon everybody. Let's go get those faggots!" Shadow yelled above the chattering crowd who all just witnessed Sonic and Tails bolt out of the door.

"Shadow, what about that stupid echidna? He helped them. He probably contracted the gay from them or something," Amy whispered into Shadow's ear as he began filing the rest of the party guests out of the house and towards the chapel.

"Forget about him," Shadow scoffed, glancing up to meet Knuckles angry gaze. Violet eyes interlocked with Shadow's crimson, blood like pupils in a wordless confrontation. Slowly, a menacing smirk crossed Shadow's muzzle as he narrowed his eyes. "We can deal with him after we get Sonic!"

"Come on guys, we need to catch them before they escape," Tikal called over to them as she got to the door.

"They can't go anywhere," Shadow laughed as he grabbed Amy's arm and skulked out of the house. "You go to the chapel, I'll meet up with you guys after I do one thing first," Shadow commanded the two girls as they ran off.

"Blaze… aren't you coming?" Silver asked, turning to face Blaze who was still standing in the corner of the room, unable to process whether those past 5 minutes had happened. Silver strode up to her and waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze.

"No, we need to save them," she blurted out. Silver cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tails is my best friend, I can't just abandon him," she defended her absent friend.

"But didn't you hear… they are gay!" Silver argued.

"Yeah, I know," she muttered.

"You knew? For how long? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you inform Big?" Silver berated her with a thousand rapid fire questions.

"Because who cares if they love each other? Why should it matter?"

"Because it… it… it just does, okay! How could you be hiding them? That's like harbouring a murderer!" he yelled at her. Knuckles, still standing atop of the loft, watch the whole confrontation play out.

"How is that the same at all?" Blaze exploded, stepping forward to close the distance between her and her boyfriend. "If anything, you are all the murderers for trying to catch and burn them! What do you think they are? Witches?"

"Worse," Silver looked away, biting his bottom lip in annoyance. "Blaze, please, just come with me and I won't tell anybody that you knew," he held out his hand to her, pleading for her to take it.

"I'm going to save them," she spat, slapping his hand away. "With or without your help!"

"Without," Silver remarked coldly, turning his head. "Goodbye, Blaze," he whispered as he slammed the door behind him and rushed off to catch up with the others.

Knuckles, after witnessing the whole thing, walked down the stairs and approached Blaze, sadness and sorrow clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Silver. Tikal was the same."

"It doesn't matter. We need to help them out!" Blaze looked up, a new found flame burning in her eyes. She was determined to help out her friends and change the towns mind no matter what the cost.

"Count me in," Knuckles confirmed, nodding. "I think I know where they might have run off to." Knuckles rushed off, with Blaze close on his heels, heading towards the familiar park that he had first seen Sonic and Tails hiding together in the bushes all those months ago.

…

Sonic and Tails stopped short outside of Sonic's small abode. They snuck to the shadows and dived into the nearby bushes to check out the place to make sure that no pitch fork wielding former friend of theirs was waiting for them.

"To think, this is the only place I have ever known as home. The only place I have ever lived," Sonic frowned, looking up to the second story window where his bedroom was situated.

"You have a new home, Sonic," Tails smiled, trying to make the hedgehog feel better as he thought back on better times.

"What do you mean?" Sonic sniffed, trying to wipe away the few stray tears that were threatening to break free of his eyes.

"You have a home in me, in here," Tails placed took hold of Sonic's hand and guided it over to Tails' heart. Sonic felt the slow, rhythmic beating of the fox's heart. "Know that no matter what happens, no matter what dangers we face ahead, you will always be safe with me, together."

"T-Thanks Tails. That… that means a lot," Sonic wiped away the loan tear that had begun streaking down his cheek. "Let's get this over with, before they come looking for us at home." Together, the two boys jumped out of the bushes and ran over to the front door. Sonic swiftly pulled out his key, opened the lock and stepped inside, closing the door behind the two before being seen by anybody who was on the street.

Suddenly, just as Sonic began to start gather his things, he heard the loud, forceful footsteps of somebody coming down the stairs.

"Oh no… anybody but him," Sonic gulped as an eerie mood fell upon the room

SonTails vs Mobius  
(Parody of Tenacious D vs The Devil)

Vector: You little fag!

Sonic and Tails: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Vector: Why are you gay?  
Shouldn't be this way!  
I find out today you've thrown your life away

Thought I raised you well  
but you're going to hell  
All you did was lie and now you both will die

Sonic: Wait! Wait! Wait!  
You stupid father  
Mum wouldn't want you to do this  
I'm sure she'd chose me over Mobius

Vector: No! No! No!  
For when your mother found out  
that you had let our family down  
She did a roundabout and joined the mob in town

Sonic: It's not true I don't trust you  
That isn't something that she'd do

Tails: Sonic we should really run away now

Vector: Listen to the shit

Sonic: Don't you talk to Tails that way

(Vector growls)

Sonic: Don't worry Tails, I'm not scared of him anymore

Tails: Yeah but I sure am

Sonic: I've always hated you!

(The music is halted slightly as Sonic grabs Tails by the wrist and slams the door closed behind him.)

"Sonic, where are we going?" Tails asked, running next to Sonic as they turned the corner and began running down the street.

"We need supplies but Vector has no doubt contacted Big. We need to grab some stuff from your house and leave, now!" he yelled frantically, not realizing that an unfortunate figure was standing in front of them, adjacent to the park that they would always frequent. Before he could notice, Sonic ran straight into Shadow, causing him to fall over onto the cemented ground.

(Music continues)

Shadow: Stop!  
Homo loving faker  
You had it all now you will fall  
I'll watch you fry in flames you'll die

You just think that you can do what you want  
Treat me like shit with your hurtful taunts  
Well in the end looks like I won and you lost

Deep down I knew there was something wrong with you  
I should have guessed that stupid fox was wrong too  
You two just kissed while the devil inside you grew

Tails: No!  
(The music stops)

Tails balled up his hand into a fist and sent it flying into Shadow's face, overcome with rage and adrenaline. He stood, huffing over Shadow's body as the hedgehog held a fist to his face and let out a guttural scream of anger.

"C'mon Tails, we need to get out of plain sight, now," Sonic said, glancing from side to side as he grabbed Tails and the two continued to run down the street, ducking into Tails' house. As they entered, Sonic began frantically running around the living room looking for bags and things to pack as Tails just slumped down on the couch.

(Music continues)

Tails: There's just no way that we can live, everyone wants us dead  
They will burn us at the stake and chop off our heads

Sonic: Chaos damnit Tails

We've survived worse than this  
Lived gay and happy in Mobius  
And we will be alright if we stay together

Tails: We've been through so much stuff  
Hiding our secret, that was tough

Tails and Sonic: But both of us can make it through the rough

Sonic: C'mon Tails, now it's time to blow doors down  
Tails: I hear you Sonic, it is time to flee this town  
Sonic: Grab some bags and throw all your stuff on the ground  
Tails: We'll run away to someplace where we can't be found

Both: Now it's time to find serenity

Tails: There gonna kill us if we don't find some safety  
Sonic: Now we can leave this town and its biggity  
Tails: Now both you and I can finally be free

Sonic: Hear that Shadow? Also Amy?  
This calamity, it can't stop me

Tails: You think we're weak but, strong together  
Our hearts are entwined, love forever

Sonic: If you break a heart, it's love deprived  
Tails: But with a partner, love will revive

Both: We will survive, we will survive, We will survive, we will survive  
We will survive, we will survive, We will survive, we will survive  
We'll stay alive, We'll stay alive, We'll stay alive, We'll stay alive  
We'll stay alive, We'll stay alive, We'll stay alive, We'll stay alive  
And we will thrive!

Big: You two get out here now!

Sonic and Tails froze, the two bags lying on the couches only half full as they heard the voice of Big pierce through their house. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, their hearts skipping multiple beats as their tongues got caught in their throat. Finally, Sonic managed to overcome his fear to walk over to the window and peek out of the curtains.

"What do you see?" Tails asked nervously. Sonic gasped as he saw what seemed to be the entire community outside their window. The many flickering torches illuminated the night, casting horrific creatures of nightmare on his house. Sonic saw his mother, father, Amy, Silver and the rest of his friends in the crowd with Big and Shadow leading the charge.

"Tails, this isn't good, there is nowhere to run," Sonic frowned, rushing back over to the kit.

"I don't want to die Sonic," Tails began to cry. Sonic came over to the couch and sat next to the kit. Without warning, all of the night's events seemed to cave in on the poor fox and he erupted in to a fit of sobs, burying his muzzle in Sonic's shoulder.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be okay Tails. Everything will be okay," Sonic soothed, tussling the hairs on the boys head like he used to do. He repeated those words, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Tails.

Sonic looked down at the sniveling boy. So small… so innocent… so fragile… so beautiful. Sonic loved Tails, love him with his whole heart. He knew it. He knew he didn't even love himself as much as he loved Tails. If there was anything he could do to keep this fox safe, he would do it without hesitation.

Sonic knew what he had to do. He steeled his face, bit his bottom lip and took one deep breath before he stood up.

"Tails, listen to me carefully," Sonic said with care in his voice. He stared at Tails who looked up to meet his gaze. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Tails replied.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Tails repeated.

"I have a plan to get out of this alive, but I need you to promise me that you do as I say, okay?" Sonic stared deep into Sonic's eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Tails asked, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"Tails, please, just promise me." After a few moments of pondering, Tails finally nodded his head and agreed.

"Okay Sonic, I promise."

"We know you are in there boys!" Big bellowed from outside. "As a favour to Rosemary and the late Amadeus, we won't break down the door and force you to come out but this is your last chance. You have 2 minutes or we are coming in!" Big warned.

"M-Mum and dad," Tails sighed, looking down at his shoes as he thought about his dead dad and his oblivious mother who was still out camping in the forest.

"I'm going to go out there and give myself up to give you time. While I stall them, I want you to go out the back and run, run far away," Sonic said, looking away to shield the tears in his eyes. Tails looked up, his eyes wide open and mouth agape.

"N-NO! Sonic you can't do that!" Tails complained.

"You promised you would do as I say. Now don't complain and just go! Save yourself… please Tails," Sonic turned back, showing Tails the tears that were streaming down his face.

"But I can't let you do this."

"I'm doing it for you, Tails."

"But Sonic, I don't want to go on without you. Please don't make me," Tails began to cry too as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around the blue hedgehog. He could feel the hedgehog twitch and shudder as he tried to stay strong… for the both of them.

"Tails… you are the most important thing in my life. If I know that you made it out of here alive, it would make me so happy. Please, go live your life. Escape this horrible place and find peace while you still can," Sonic said through tears.

"B-B-But Sonic," Tails blubbered.

"Tails… please… I love you."

"I love you too, Sonic," Tails replied before pressing his lips against Sonic's for one final time. The seconds passed until finally Tails broke apart.

"Please Tails… go now. Remember I will never forget you and always love you," Sonic said as he walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob.

"You too, Sonic," Tails sniffed, trying his hardest to keep the tears from completely causing him to break down. Tails grabbed one of the backpacks, threw it onto his shoulder and ran over to the back door, opening it.

"This might be goodbye, but this isn't farewell," Tails replied before slipping out into the night.

"… Farewell, Tails," Sonic cried as he opened the door and was instantly grabbed by Shadow and Big.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, I hope that final scene gave you the feels. If it made you guys a little teary then mission accomplished :P But how could this be the end of our heroes tale? Well, you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. Where will Tails go? Will Sonic survive? And what of Blaze and Knuckles? What would you guys have done if I just stopped writing now and left this as the finale? Would you all hate me xD Well I'm not done quite yet! I hope you enjoyed the last song of the fic and please, please leave a review letting me know what you thought, especially of the ending. Did I do a good job? Thank you for reading and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say. And until next time, I hope you have a great day. I'll try to get the next one out quicker so you don't have to wait on this cliffhanger so long... or maybe I'll just be evil xD_


	22. Chapter 22: Conditions of Escape

_A/N: What? Twotail actually wrote a new chapter without a two week break this time? Yes, yes I did :) I told you I'd be quicker now that Sonic High has come to a close. Well, it's that time again. Time for another chapter of DCT! The third final chapter! We're almost over, yet there is still so much to happen. The fluff is definitely long and gone now. This is serious business. How will Tails and Sonic fare on their own now that they have been separated? Please read on and enjoy chapter 22 :)_

* * *

Chapter 22:

Conditions of Escape

Tails wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to dry his soaked fur as he slipped out the back door. The furious winds of the frosty night whipped his fur, tossing the individual fibres every which way, cause the wetness to soak down to his bone. Tails was immediately wracked with incurable shivers as he hugged his body, setting off into the night. He wished now than ever that he had Sonic by his side, but he knew he had to keep going and stay determined, if not for his own sake then for the sake of Sonic.

As the winds began to pick up, slowly forming into a what felt like a mild cyclone to Tails, he brought his goggles down onto his face to protect his fragile eyes from the dust billowing around on the flurries as he continued. He clutched the straps of his backpack as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other to stop his thoughts from running back to Sonic. He had to keep going, he just had to.

About 5 minutes passed and Tails had cleared out of the suburban area of the Mobian community and had entered the dense, lush forest that wound its way around the northern belt of the state, separating the town from the harsh, rocky mountain belts that served as the border between Mobius and Aves.

He walked with his head hung low, his spirits completely crushed. He thought back to the look of absolute defeat that was plastered on Sonic's face when he pulled away from their final hug. Tails' heart cried out in agony, begging his body to run back to help Sonic out but his legs refused to obey.

Suddenly, Tails ears perked up, straining to hear the faint sound of yelling voices steadily growing louder and louder. Tails quickly darted into a nearby bush, bringing his knees up to his chest to avoid his feet from being detected by the crowd. From the crouching position that he found himself in, he could just peer through the vacant leaves to see a group of people following his trail, obviously sent by Big to try to catch him.

"Did anybody see where he went?" Tails heard the dull set tones of Espio the Chameleon, a previous teacher of his lead the way.

"I could have sworn I saw that Chaos-ugly bright golden fur of his up ahead," Tails winced as he heard the high pitched voice of Amy pierce through.

'Of course she is leading the pack to look for me. She always hated me that… that bitch!' Tails hissed silently, cursing profanities at the pink hedgehog under his breath.

"Let's hurry up and find him already, I'm bloody freezing," Tikal quipped. Tails narrowed his eyes and bit his lip in anger as he saw the echidna emerge from between a couple trees. It was all her fault! If she didn't have to ruin everything then none of this would have ever happened. Tails had never felt pure such disdain before. Pure, unadulterated hate. He despised her. He didn't even hate Amy, he didn't think he had the animosity to feel such a horrid emotion, but he couldn't help himself. His hands even subconsciously balled into fists at just the sight of her. If she wasn't surrounded by a bunch of other people, his former friends and teachers, then he would have jumped her.

That's when he saw her. Bringing up the rear, constantly looking from side to side, the little rabbit. Cream. Tails heart simply broke at the sight of her. She seemed like she didn't want to be following the others. It was like she was only looking for Tails to…

Tails shot up when he realized why Cream had come all the way out here with the others. She wanted to help him escape from the others. He just knew it, deep down.

Tails sat, crouched in his little bush until the small group of his pursuers had passed him when he took his chance.

"psssst," he whispered from the bush. He waited a few moments but it seemed that the rabbit had simply walked passed without hearing anything.

"psssst," Tails repeated, slightly louder this time. Slowly, the rabbit slowed her march and tilted her head to the side, glancing around the shrubbery next to her. After a moment of not noticing anything, Cream shrugged her shoulders and began to start walking when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

Before Cream could let out a scream, Tails placed his gloved hand over her mouth, pressing his other finger to his lips to signal for her to be quiet. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the undergrowth, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Tails. Slowly, Tails began to lower his hand to allow Cream to speak.

"T-Tails, what are you doing here?" Cream asked, flabbergasted but slightly relieved.

"Cream, you have got to help me. I need you to divert the group away so I can get to the mountains. Please, Cream, I need your help," he begged, placing the palms of his hands together.

"Why should I help you," she turned her head in an unusually spiteful manner.

"What-" Tails began but was cut off for Cream.

"I loved you for ages and you knew that! I know that you knew so don't even try to deny it. You even kissed me at Sonic's party. Why would you toy with my emotions that way if you were just sneaking around with Sonic behind my back?" Cream hissed, her eyes red and puffy, indicating that she had previously been crying. She had to bite back tears as she began to attack him with her words.

"Cream, I'm so sorry. I would have told you but, you know I couldn't have. But please, you're the only one I can turn to right now. Sonic got taken and I need somebody to save me," he pleaded again, trying to stop himself from falling back into the inescapable torrents of tears and sobs.

"Yeah I know; I was in the crowd when Sonic stepped out. I volunteered to go look for you," she replied, her tone falling distant. Tails eyes lit up when he heard this.

"I knew it," he cheered silently. "You came to help me. Thanks so much Cream, how can I repay you?"

"With a kiss," she stated plainly. Tails' eyes widened slightly but without a moment's thought, he nodded and began to lean in. He knew that a kiss from Cream was a small price to pay for being able to flee this wretched place with the love of his life.

"Are you serious?" she scolded him as he began to lean in. "You think I really want a kiss from you? You're a disgusting faggot. I don't want to catch your blasphemous ways. I used to love you, but you used me and abused my emotions. I didn't come here to help you, no matter how I used to feel. How naïve can you be, Tails? I know you're desperate but come on!"

Tails slowly began to crawl away, keeping his gaze directed at the girl as she started to laugh at him. Tails thought the rabbit was going crazy. She had finally snapped. Tails mentally kicked himself, thinking that he could trust anybody. He was just so desperate… so fragile… so… alone.

Cream, on the other hand, had begun to lose it. All of the pent up rejection and pain that Tails had unintentionally caused her was all erupting from where she had kept it pent up inside of her. She had finally lost control and was scaring Tails. That's when it happened, when she finally snapped.

Cream stood up and yelled as loud as she could, gaining the attention of the others that had continued to walk in front of them.

"I found Tails! He is in this bush! Let's get him!" she narrowed her eyes, an evil grin crossing her face as she looked down at him.

"H-How could you… Cream," Tails' mouth fell agape. His mind and heart beat began to race at a million miles an hour as his escape routes began to fade. The longer he waited, the quicker his pursuers closed in around him.

…

"…Farewell, Tails," Sonic cried as he opened the door to the awaiting mob. Instantly, as soon as the door opened, Sonic felt the large hands of the fat, purple cat wrap around his middle and pull him fully out of the doorway. In a few short moments, Shadow had whipped out a piece of rope and tied a tight knot around his arms, keeping Sonic completely immobile from the waist up.

"Well, well, well, the faker finally reveals himself," Shadow taunted, still holding the ropes that bound his hands together. Sonic snarled in reply, sick of Shadow's stupid games. "How are your hands feeling?"

"Better than your leg does," Sonic retorted. Shadow growled in anger and sent a swift uppercut to Sonic's face, striking the bottom of his chin.

"Shadow! Enough of that," Big commanded, calling of Shadow's physical onslaught. Shadow eyed Sonic angrily before stepping back. Sonic just spat a drop of blood from his mouth at Shadow, watching in satisfaction as it landed on his cheek. Shadow brought his hand up to the spot and wiped away the blood, clenching his fist. He tried to go for another punch to wipe that stupid smirk off Sonic's face but Big placed a hand in front of the ebony hedgehog, stopping him.

"Sonic, tell us, where is Tails?" Big asked, staring deep into Sonic's emerald eyes, searching his soul for any kind of answer. Sonic refused to speak, matching his gaze daringly.

"I'll check inside," Amy yelled, rushing through the open door to search the golden fox's house.

"Don't try to act brave, son. Just tell me where he is and I'll make your death swift and merciful," Big spoke. When Sonic refused to answer, Big just let out a hearty chuckle. "Your idiotic behaviour is commendable, knowing how far you would go to protect your little friend. Too bad we will find him eventually," Big smirked.

"Big, Shadow!" Amy called from inside the house as she rushed to the door. "I searched the whole house and couldn't find him anywhere. He and Sonic must have split up earlier."

Sonic let a satisfying smile cross his face. He let out a sigh of relief. The thought of knowing that Tails had escaped undetected let his nerves fall to ease. As long as Tails got away safely, he would die happily in that knowledge. However, what Amy added next made his blood curdle.

"But the back door was left wide open. That means that Tails must have only just left. We can still catch him," she smiled. Shadow laughed as he saw the cocky smile completely evaporate from Sonic's face, replaced by a look of complete horror.

"We've got him now," Big hissed at the hedgehog as he turned to the crowd of onlookers. "Quick, some of you go follow Amy and seize Tails before he can get away!" he commanded as a few of the mob members ran up to the door and followed Amy give chase. Cream looked between Sonic and the open doorway. She pondered her decision slightly before nodding her head and chasing after the group, intent on catching the fox.

"As for you," Big turned his attention back to the hedgehog. He scratched his head with his fat fingers, trying to think up an agonizing punishment for the blasphemous hedgehog.

"Mr. Big. I think I have an idea," Shadow rubbed his hands together, revelling in the revenge. "Sonic and Tails had this very special place that they loved to hang out. I wonder if destroying it in front of him would suffice," Shadow looked up as a menacing grin crossed Big's face.

…

"Faster!" Blaze commanded as Knuckles pressed his foot harder down on the accelerator. The old, banged up four-wheel drive roared onwards, bumping up and down as it chugged along the dirt road that winded through the forest. The tired car sputtered out carbon dioxide from its exhaust as it chugged along much faster than it was capable of. The rubber on the tires burned and the wheels turned with such ferocity that they threatened to spin right off of the car. Eventually the campsite came into sight and Knuckles slowly applied pressure to the brake pedal, giving the car a much needed rest.

As the loud car sputtered to a halt, the two teenagers saw a female fox poke her head out of the small, lavender tent that had been neatly pegged into the ground. Her eyes widened as she watched the familiar cat and echidna hop out of the car and sprint over to her.

"Blaze, Knuckles, it's nice to see you," Rosemary, Tails' mother, greeted them politely, offering out her hand.

"You too Mrs. Prower, it's been a while," Knuckles took her hand and shook it. Blaze stared daggers at him, slapping him on the shoulder in anger at his stupidity.

"Remember why we are here," she scolded him.

"Right, sorry," he apologised, his tone changing from cheery to dire in less than a split second.

"Oh dear, what's wrong. Shouldn't you be at Tails' part…" Rosemary felt her heart skip a beat as her motherly mind instantly jumped to the worst possible conclusion. However, no matter what she immediately thought happened to her boy, all her guesses in the world wouldn't even come close to the severity of his actual predicament. "What happened to my baby?"

"There is no time, quick! Get in the car. We need to get back to the town, now!" Blaze commanded. Without a second of hesitation, Rosemary rushed over to the car and dived into the driver's seat, completely ignoring her tent and belongings as her instincts took over. She waited until Blaze and Knuckles had shut the door before she wrenched down the handbrake into its off position and slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

The car shot off at lightening speeds, causing Blaze to grip the overhead handle to steady herself. After a few moments of concentration, Rosemary had passed through the narrow stretch of path that connected the campsite to the main road and her crazed driving settled slightly.

"Now, tell me what happened to Tails," she said, steeling her nerves for the worst.

"Well, you see…" Blaze began. Rosemary couldn't have even guess what she heard next and as Blaze recounted the events, her foot met the floor as she willed the car to go faster than it was capable to.

…

"Cream! How could you?!" Tails screamed in response as he rose from his bush, grabbing his backpack and jumping out of Cream's way as she shot out her hand in an attempt to catch him.

"How could I? How could you?!" Cream responded with angry tears. Tails saw the rest of his pursuers closing in on him. He quickly took a moment to study his surroundings, getting a lay of the land when he noticed a tiny pathway that snaked its way between two bushes. Without another word to Cream, Tails darted left and rushed through the path.

"After him!" he could hear Amy command as the rest of the group bushed past the low bushes, trampling the flowers and shrubbery in their chaotic attempt to catch up to the fleeing fox. Tails broke through gaps between skinny trees, pushed past branches that stung his face with their sharp twigs and stomped over the leaf layer that littered the ground.

He could feel his chest getting heavy and the pain in his side grow larger as his breath grew short. He knew he couldn't stop but he didn't know how much longer he could keep running.

'I just need to get to the mountains,' Tails thought as he continued to run. Suddenly, he felt the straps of his backpack get caught on something. He cursed his luck, assuming it was caught on a low hanging branch but when he turned his head to see how to dislodge himself, he found himself face to face with Amy who had a hold of one of the straps.

"Gotcha!" she yelled triumphantly. Tails immediately set off running, pulling Amy along with her. She tried to dig in his heels but his overwhelming sudden speed from the adrenaline kick he just received was enough to take Amy off balance. However, the persistent hedgehog refused to give up in her pursuit. She once again seized hold of the kit's backpack and pulled with all her might, trying to stop the escaping fox.

In an instant, Tails knew what he had to do. He quickly pressed his thumbs into the small plastic devices which controlled the length of the strap and pushed them skywards. The straps loosened and, with another tug from Amy, came out of the binding and flew backwards, falling off of Tails back. Tails refused to look behind him. Feeling the lack of weight on his back, he instantly gained speed and hasted off further into the forest, leaving a squealing, angry Amy on her back, sprawled out on the ground.

The minutes grew long as the dense canopy of foliage above his head began to thin out and the trees began to disperse, giving way to two tall, rocky walls on either side of him. Tails smiled as he realized that the forest was slowly ending, giving way to the mighty mountain belt that circled the northern end of the Mobian community.

Slowly, the forest ended and Tails ran into a gigantic valley. Giant, rocky mountains loomed overhead on either side and the soil below his feet became scarce, replaced by a rocky surface with small amounts of sand and pebbles. Tails refused to stop for a moment, hearing the faint sounds of yelling continuing from behind him.

However, Tails slowed to a stop when he saw what was ahead of him. His heart fell in his stomach as he noticed the white line that had been etched into the rock in front of him. This indicated the border between nations. Tails remembered looking at this on a fieldtrip. He was warned back then that anybody who crossed it was no longer safe from their own laws and would probably get killed on the spot if seen by one of the Avians.

After the great war back hundreds of years ago, turmoil between the states had been at an all-time high. After the failed peacemaking meeting, the 5 states that incorporated the continent decided that they would remain distant. If anybody stupid enough ever crossed the border, it would be a sign of disrespect and the other community could kill the trespasser instantly.

"There is no-where to run, Tails!" Amy bellowed, her shrill voice snapping him out of his memories. He looked left and right, noticing that he was surrounded on either side by tall, steep cliffs made out of solid rock. As his pursuers closed the gap between him and the border, he realized there was only one course of action.

Tails gulped, swallowing the saliva that coated his water deprived mouth. He could climb the mountains and he couldn't try pushing through the group of pursuers. There was only one thing Tails knew he could do, and although every part of his body resisted the decision, Tails still committed to it.

Tails turned and crossed the border.

…

Big stood in front of the small, secluded little park gesturing to a crowd of onlookers who all held flaming torches to illuminate the dark night sky. Shadow stood next to him, a triumphant grin plastered across his face as he held onto Sonic's shoulder, who stood next to him. Sonic's gaze was cast to the ground as an aura of defeat loomed over the sorrowful hedgehog.

'I just hope Tails is alright,' he thought, utterly defeated.

"So this is where it all began? This was where you let the devil into our community and your souls?" Big asked, searching Sonic's facial features for any sign. Sonic refused to say a word, but couldn't help his eyes trail over to the small blueberry bush that lay at the back corner of the park.

"That bush?" Big muttered. Shadow felt Sonic tense up as he mentally scolded himself for being such an idiot.

"That's the bush that I saw them often emerge from together," Shadow mentioned. Big turned around to face the crowd, clearing his throat as he addressed them all.

"Thank you all for coming," he began, slowly walking down the path into the small park. He passed by the wooden playground, swerved past the little contraptions that were stuck into the tanbark and strode through the swing set until he stopped next to the blueberry bush.

"This is where, we believe, the first move was made. The first confession spoken. The first kiss shared," Big gaged as he uttered the words. "This was the spot that they opened the portal to hell. This was where the two boys let demonic forces consume their soul, creating vessels for their un-chaosly agendas. We can't just burn the boys alive after they have been spreading their filth throughout community. They have already infected Blaze the Cat and Knuckles the Echidna, two of our own who have been harbouring these fugitives. To stop this contagion, we must destroy the source once and for all!"

As Big finished his lecture, he raised his torch skyward, gesturing to the crowd to do the same. They all obliged, cheering wildly. In one fell swoop, Big brought his arm down onto the bush. Sonic watched in horror as his little place of sanctuary burst into flames. The small, budding blueberries cooked under the immense heat and exploded in geysers of juice.

"Throw them now!" Big bellowed as he scurried out of the park to join the rest of the crowd on the street. They all began to hurl their torches over the small fence. They landed in the bushes, allowing the green foliage that surrounded the park to catch fire. The flames roared as they danced on the howling winds. Embers were picked up and carried by gusts, colliding with the wooden structure. Within minutes, the entire park was dowsed in flames which stretched skywards.

The dark, toxic smoke clouds billowed upwards, covering the twinkling stars above the heavens in its poisonous blanket. The blackness combined with the low lying clouds, mixing with them and acting as the catalyst to the mighty torrential rains that began to poor. A loud clash of thunder rang out, as if Chaos himself roared with pleasure as the rain began to poor. The engulfed park fought back, the wooden structures adding heat to the raging flames. The rains weren't strong enough to sedate the fire and Sonic just watched, screaming in sadness as he watched his one safe place disintegrate in front of him.

…

"Tails, what are you doing?" Cream called, gasping as he crossed the border. She knew as well as he did that this was good enough to ignite a war. Tails didn't care, he had already given up hope. He knew he was going to die either way. He had already decided that he would rather let complete strangers kill him for breaking an un-written law than his family and friends.

"Don't let him get away!" Amy cursed. She threw caution to the wind as she crossed the border, chasing after him.

"Amy, just leave me alone!" Tails yelled angrily.

"Never! You stole him from me! Now I'm gonna steal something from you. Your life!" she retorted, rage completely controlling her actions. She marched forward, closing the gap between her and the fox. A fire that would parallel that which was currently occurring back in town was alight in her eyes.

Suddenly, just as she closed the distance, a shot rang out through the horizon, striking Tails in the shoulder. The kit howled in pain as he fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder wound. Amy's head darting around, looking for where the bullet came from when her ears were alerted to another gun fire. She jumped with a start when a bullet collided with the wall next to her, causing a few chunks of rock to break off.

"Get out of here!" a deep voice screamed in anger. "You're not supposed to cross this border… ever!"

Amy squealed in fear as she turned tail and sprinted as fast as she could back across the border, joining her friends on the other side. They all watched as three cloaked figures jumped from the above ledges of the surrounding mountains and slid down their steep slopes. They each held a rifle, aiming at the group of trespassers. Amy, Cream and the others immediately turned around and ran back into the forest, completely forgetting about the injured fox that was sprawled out on the ground, writhing in agony. The three figures continued to bombard them with rounds of gunfire until they had all dispersed back into the forest. Finally, when they could no longer see the others, they turned their attention on their catch.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here," One of them said.

"Looks like we got a little kid who wandered too far from home boss," a larger one chuckled.

"Hey kid, what you doing all the way out here?" the third one chimed in, her voice more feminine than the other two. Tails groaned in pain, applying pressure to his bullet hole in his left shoulder. His red blood stained his golden fur as he rolled over onto his back. The clouds began to rumble as the torrential rain began to poor down from the heavens, soaking the four from above.

"Looks like he can't defend himself," the larger one scoffed. "Well, he knows the rules. If you cross the border, you die!" Tails looked up, his vision hazy from the immense pain that he felt. All he could make out were the blurry figures of three individuals and a swirl of green, pink and grey before he passed out from a mixture of exhaustion and pain.

…

Sonic allowed the tears to flow freely from his eyes. The sight of his only place of solace being burned in front of him was enough to completely destroy his remaining spirits.

"Should we throw him into the fire now?" Shadow asked, turning his attention from the flames back to the big cat.

"No, I have a better way to finish this," Big smiled, a toothy crazed grin applied to his facial features. "Chaos came to me in a vision and helped me concoct this!" he beamed proudly as he pulled out a syringe. Glowing green liquid lapped around inside of the glass cylinder. Big bent over and pressed the end of the sharp needle into Sonic's neck.

Sonic pleaded in defence but Big shrugged off his pleas as he pressed his thumb down on the end and watched as the liquid was pushed out of the syringe and into Sonic's bloodstream.

Sonic fell to the floor, his muscles twitching uncontrollably as the liquid flowed through his veins, spreading around his body and contaminating his nerves. Sonic screamed in agony as he spasmed around on the floor as the deadly liquid made its way through his veins and arteries and finally made its way into his brain, corrupting it from the inside.

Big watched, his eyes filled with a crazed glint that belonged to a power mad, crazed lunatic as Sonic began frothing at the mouth. His emerald eyes rolled back in his head, showing his whites as he eventually stopped moving, permanently.

* * *

 _A/N: Well... that just happened. Thank you so much for reading and please, don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you thought about the chapter and what you think will happen. Are our heroes both dead? Can they really be when we still have the penultimate and final chapters to go? Only time will tell._

 _Has Big gone completely insane? Will Shadow, Amy or Cream find it in their hearts to stop this madness before it is too late, if it isn't too late already? Who are those three cloaked beings that attacked Tails once he crossed the border? Did Tails accidentally start a war? What will Blaze, Knuckles and Rosemary do when they get to Mobius? What of our other side characters Silver and Tikal? (They haven't finished yet!) And finally, is Tails really dead and is Sonic really dead after that strange stuff Big gave him? All these questions and more will be answered, next time on Sontails: Dreams Come True!_


	23. Chapter 23: On the Other Side

_A/N: Here it is. The penultimate chapter. 22 down, only 1 more to go after this. This has been the longest chapter apart from the musical and a lot of things happen so I hope you all enjoy it. Well I don't want to keep you waiting any longer (even if you read these or not!) So, without further ado... chapter 23!_

* * *

Chapter 23:

On the Other Side

Tails strained to open his eyes. The pounding of his head caused him to wince in pain. His drowsiness and confusion caused the room to spin around him, blurring any images to make it impossible for the uncertain fox to make out where he was or what was around him. All he could tell was that he was shrouded in an eerie darkness. He tried to move his arms but instantly a sharp pain stabbed into his shoulder, traveling down the veins and nerves in his arm as it triggered the receptors in his brain. Tails cursed, sending his other arm to apply pressure to his wound out of instinct.

Slowly, Tails' memory began to return to him as he remembered running away from his friends. He remembered Cream giving him up and the animosity to which Amy showed him in her relentless pursuit of his destruction and death. That's when the memory struck him, much like the bullet itself had hit him. Tails brought his hand up to his eyes, squinting through the darkness and subsiding dizziness to see if there was any crimson liquid staining his golden fur. He saw none.

Before Tails could investigate further, a door in the room flew open and three cloaked figures strode into the room. The larger of the three slammed the door close behind him and flicked on the blaring, luminescent lights.

The instantaneous change in light levels attacked Tails' retina's and the initial onslaught was almost too much for the poor fox to bear. He brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the light that was penetrating through his scrunched up eyelids and slowly, they begun to adjust the to the new levels.

After Tails had time to gather his bearings, he noted the room he was in. It was a small, windowless, cemented room with three chairs, two opposite him and the one he was sitting in, and a stainless steel table that formed the barrier between them. A single light bulb hung low from a thin string that was attached in a nut to a loop that protruded from the ceiling. The only way in or out of the room was the loan door that the figures had entered through. As Tails turned his head, he noticed that his bullet wound had been bandaged up in pristine white bandages that were wrapped around his shoulder and arm. Before Tails could compute what this all meant, one of the three figures, whom Tail's assumed to be the leader, began to speak.

"Why'd you cross the border, runt?" the cloaked figure asked maliciously.

"I-I-I," Tails mumbled, fear seizing his voice to the point where he couldn't speak.

"What's wrong pipsqueak? Cat got your tongue?" the one situated next to the leader chimed in, her voice much more feminine than it had been out in the valley.

"W-Where am I?" Tails asked, the pounding in his head slowly picking up again.

"We're asking the questions here!" The big one piped up, slamming the palm of his hands down on the steel desk in front of him, causing Tails to jump slightly from surprise. "We could kill you right now if we wanted to!"

"Why didn't you?" Tails sighed in defeat.

"We tried to initially," the middle figure spoke plainly, his non-flinching azure eyes stared into the identical coloured pools of the scared fox. "But I'm not as good a shot as I used to be," he let out a low chuckle.

"But why did you bring me back here? And do… this to me?" he motioned towards the bandages around his would.

"You interest us kid," the woman interrupted. "We planned to kill you and use the border crossing as an excuse to invade that wretched Chaos loving community but when we saw how they were trying to capture you and you decided that crossing the border to certain death was a better compromise…" she trailed off, tilting her head to gaze at the strange animal inquisitively.

"Yeah if they got me they would kill me and the one I love… but he's already… already…" Tails couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, opting to just cloud his mind of the obvious truth.

"Dead?" the big one insensitively asked. Tails simply nodded in response. Suddenly, his head shot up as he stared into the eyes of the girl.

"Why did you say Chaos loving as a bad thing?"

"Why would we not? Belief is what tore this once great nation apart into its many communities of different deity worshipers. That's why we are atheists here in the Aves district," the leader beamed proudly.

"So if I told you the person that I loved happens to be a guy…?"

"Why would we care? Love is love. We only care that you're part of the Mobius community and should be dead!" The big one once again slammed his feathered hand onto the desk.

"I wish I wasn't. Big and his Chaos damned laws ruined my life! I wish I was never born in that place," Tails balled his hand into a fist and punch the wall next to him, allowing the welcoming pain to flow through him, helping him feel anything other than his heart break. The three individuals removed their cloaks, revealing three birds of varying colours.

"In that case, welcome to Aves. This is Storm, Wave and my name is Jet. We are the heads of the Babylon Rouge's and we are the ones who are going to help you get back the love of your life."

"Wait… what are you saying?" Tails asked in excitement.

"It's time to go to war!"

…

As the car roared down the road, travelling faster than any car should physically be able to as if Rosemary's motherly wishes granted extra horse power to the struggling engine. While they drove on through the night, steadily growing nearer to the town, Blaze and Knuckles filled Tails' mother in on all the events that had happened up until they had witnessed the two secret lovers flee the house.

"How did you kids know to find me? Why didn't you assume that I wouldn't be like Sonic's parents and want them dead too?" Rosemary asked as the gravelly road slowly transitioned to a paved, cemented one in which the wheels had an easier time driving on.

"We were at his funeral miss Prower," Blaze mentioned with sadness evident in her voice.

"We know what happened and how you denounced your faith. We assumed that since you didn't believe in Chaos, that would mean you didn't believe that love could only be between a man and a woman," Knuckles finished their joint explanation. Rosemary allowed a brief smile cross her face.

"I'm glad that my Tails has made such nice, smart and caring friends," she looked at Blaze in the rear-view mirror. Blaze returned the smile before casting her gaze back down at her shoes. "I just wish I could have been a better mother," Rosemary sniffed, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Don't say that Miss P," Knuckles placed a hand on her arm to console her. "You were a great mother that any boy would be lucky to have."

"No I wasn't!" she reacted in an outburst. "He was in love with Sonic, doing things with his best friend under my nose and I didn't even notice… I should have been there for him. I could have helped him through this difficult time," she began to sob, straining to see clearly through her tears yet refusing to slow the car down.

Blaze and Knuckles shared an awkward glance, searching each other's eyes for a solution to help cheer Rosemary up when Blaze jumped with a start. The vibration of Blaze's phone startled her a lot more than it should have and she quickly wrenched it out of her pocket to see who in the world was texting her with all the stuff that had been going on. Her eyes widened when she read the message.

"Sonic just texted me!" she screamed, causing Rosemary to slam her foot down on the break as fast as she could. The car wheels screeched, the rubbery wheels burning off in ash and fire as they skidded against the road until the car slowed to a stop. Rosemary wiped away the tears from her face, revealing a determined face and turn around to look at the cat.

"What does it say?" she asked immediately.

Sonic: _Blaze, quick, help. Tails and I escaped but they were chasing us and we need help._

Blaze: _Where are you? Is Tails with you?_

Sonic: _Yes. We are hiding out at his house but we need help!_

Blaze: _I'm on my way with Rosemary. Stay put, we will be there soon!_

Sonic: _Thanks_

Blaze put the phone back in her pocket after reading Sonic's last response to them. Rosemary instantly pulled off the hand break and stomped down on the accelerator, sending the car storming back onto its unstoppable path. However, Knuckles seemed rather apprehensive.

"Wait, don't you think this seems a little fishy?" Knuckles thought, rubbing his chin in thought. "What if they got caught and this is Shadow or Amy using Sonic's phone to get us too?"

"For somebody who is supposed to be dumb, you sure do think a lot," Blaze motioned to him before glancing at Rosemary for guidance. She seemed intent on driving to her house.

"It might, but this is the one chance we have to find them. If there is even a 1% chance of getting my baby back, I'm going to take it." With that, the conversation ended and the three sat in silence until the car rolled up next to Tails' house and they ran inside to see Sonic, standing in the living room.

…

Tails recounted his entire story to the Babylon Rouges, starting from when he first confessed his love up until when Sonic said his goodbyes and the he had to escape his friends. Jet, Wave and Storm gathered weapons and supplies from their storage area in what Tails could only assume to be a small military base of some sought as he talked. The three of them seemed sympathetic towards the kit's plight and Tails couldn't help but wonder why he had been taught that these people were barbaric animals.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" Tails asked as he was handed a small pistol by the grey albatross.

"Sure, go ahead kid," the green hawk responded, exchanging his stainless steel sword with the machete that the pink swallow had been holding.

"Back all those years ago, when my grandparents were children, what happened to Mobius? How did it become this fragmented?"

"Didn't your teachers teach you anything?" Wave responded as she continued to rummage through the rows of swords, maces, lances, pistols, rifles and protective gear.

"Not really. They taught us how Mobius had been formed and that there was a great war that fractured the land but we were never told what happened. We were only told that we won the battle," Tails admitted as he was offered a Kevlar shirt to wear to protect him from stab wounds.

"Huh, well that's a load of crap," Storm scoffed as he grabbed some ammunition and reloaded his trusty pistol. The four of them finished gathering their supplied and exited the building. Tails gasped as he noticed his surroundings. The small little shelter that he had been kept in was situated deep in a rocky cave. Small bats flew around in the air above him and the flickering light of many torches stuck on wooden posts provided the only light.

Tails watched in awe as Jet walked over to the wall and pulled a small wooden lever that sat next to the rocky wall. A few moments passed before Tails heard a faint rumbling. The sound steadily grew louder and louder until the rocks began to vibrate and rumble.

"Cave in!" Tails screamed in fear as he shielded his head with his arms and scrunched up his face, waiting for the pain of large boulders collapsing in on him. He waited for his impending doom but it never came. Instead, all he was greeted to was a chorus of hearty laughs by the Babylons. Tails opened one eye to see the three of them smirking at him, their arms crossed.

"Come on you little baby," Storm chuckled. Tails looked upwards to see that an opening was now where the rock once stood. The illumination of the moon crept inside the cave, expelling the shadows further into the cave.

"The switch was to move the fake rock wall. We wouldn't go to all this trouble and fake out to just kill you now," Wave laughed as she strode over to the fox and patted him on the back, encouraging him to walk forward.

Tails stepped out of the cave and noticed that he was back in the valley where he was once shot, right next to the border between Aves and Mobius. He scratched his head in confusion but without having to ask, Wave answered his question.

"We set up this little place to make sure that no unwanted Mobians get passed the border without getting a little taste of our lead. How do you think we saw you guys coming?" Wave laughed again as Tails gulped.

"Come on, let's get going. We have a long walk ahead of us and I don't want to spend more time than I have to in this rain. I'll give you a little history lesson as we walk," Jet decided as he slung his rifle over his back and set off. There was a slight moment of pause when they got to the white line as the three thought about what crossing the border really meant. However, when Tails crossed it with no hesitation, Storm stepped across, not wanting to be outdone by the little wimp. Jet and Wave slowly followed suit and the four of them traversed that path that Tails had ran through not hours earlier.

…

 _For as long as Mobians could remember, they had all lived in peace and harmony. All different beliefs were welcomed and accepted by all the inhabitants of the once great continent. We learnt together. We ate together and we fought the invading nations from across the great seas together. We were united as one people! Then one day, 100 years ago, two of the most influential people in all of Mobius came out publicly. It turns out that the two famous singers Nicole and Mina where romantically involved._

 _There was an instantaneous out lash and riots throughout the streets. Two people of the same gender in a relationship was unheard of at that time. The sacred bonds of love varied quite differently between the different religions and beliefs of the people and the notion that two of our most famous celebrities being gay shocked the nation. Fights broke out between people and it slowly spiraled out of control. Influential leaders in the different religious communities rose above the ashes and began to create armies of their own. This lasted for almost ten years and over half the population of Mobius were killed with thousands more seriously injured. People were afraid to leave their homes, fear controlling their lives._

 _Then one day, 90 years ago, one brutal individual made his presence known. Large the Cat, the grandfather of that cat who is the priest of your town gained control of the army of Chaos, killing their previous leader. He used their belief and fear of Chaos to control their emotions and gather up more supporters than any other army. Slowly, he began to force back those who opposed him, my grandparents included, into small sections of Mobius. We needed to make a difference. Our relatives couldn't sit back and watch this one man take over the entire world by taking advantage of a fractured period of history._

 _Together, all of the other small armies colluded together and formed an alliance to take back the land on the promise that peace would soon return to the land after Large had been defeated. They slowly gained back some land, but it wasn't enough. Although outnumbered, Large still managed to fight off the impending rebellion and keep control of a large portion of the land. The four smaller armies that had combined together knew that there was only one course of action. They needed to make peace with this demon._

 _The great counsel of Mobius was called and in the end, the different communities managed to find peace. However, like all good things, there was a price to pay. Large divided up the land into thirds, and then cut two of the thirds in half again and gave the four other nations one part of their land. Although Large had twice as much land under his control, no-one was willing to argue in case the fighting continued. It was decreed that anybody who crossed the sacred boarders could be killed on sight and intrusion would allow the community to declare war on the other. Large kept the name Mobius for his community and we were forced to created out own nations. That's how our once great continent was split into 5 and how Aves, Mobius, Vapos, Macton and the Zuncons were created._

Tails hung on every word as Jet recounted the history, not being able to believe what he was hearing. His whole life he was taught that the other beliefs tried to kill his people and we acted in self-defense. He was taught that the border was a measure of protection against evil. He was half right, but it wasn't to protect him from the outsiders, but the outsiders from his community. However, Tails wasn't able to think about this for long as the sight of billowing smoke steadily rising into the atmosphere alerted him to the presence of a seemingly large fire.

"Oh, no!" Tails' mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. "Sonic! They must be burning him," he screamed and set off into a run, disregarding the concerned calls from his new companions as he ran off ahead of them, leaving them behind.

…

Blaze was the one who rushed through the door first and was the first one to have her eyes lay upon the sapphire figure of the familiar hedgehog, standing in the middle of the room. Although his fur was slightly mattered and his quills visibly messy, he seemed unharmed. Blaze sprinted up to him and bowled him over, careening him into a bone shattering hug.

She expected happiness, joy or at least a hug in return. What she didn't expect was exactly what Sonic gave her. Nothing. He didn't speak or even move in the slightest. He just seemed to stand still, looking over her shoulder at the open doorway where Knuckles and Rosemary eventually walked through.

"S-Sonic?" Blaze asked, taking a step back and looking into his face. She gasped when she saw the state of his eyes close up. The white parts of them were bloodshot with the veins visibly moving through them. There were dark sags underneath him and when he finally spoke, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Were is Tails?" he asked methodically, much like an animatronic would say.

"You said he was with you," Rosemary replied, panic rising in her voice.

"I need to see Tails, now!" he snapped, his robotic, emotionless voice altering to that of a rage filled maniac.

"Sonic, calm down," Blaze tried to calm him, placing a hand on his shoulder but he gripped her wrist in reaction and threw her across the room with astonishing strength. Knuckles rushed over to the crumpled body of Blaze, skidding across the carpet on his knees as he picked up her head. He sighed in relief as he heard Blaze mumble softly and flutter her eyelids. The three of them just stared, startled at his sudden reaction.

"Where is Tails?!" He shouted again, taking a step forward angrily as if he were possessed by another worldly being.

"Quick, let's get out of here," Rosemary whispered as Knuckles helped Blaze up and they hobbled towards the door. However, before they were able to exit the house, a large figure emerged from behind it and slammed it closed, trapping the trio inside.

"Leaving so soon?" Big the cat asked, a wicked smirk plastered over his facial features.

"What did you do to him?" Blaze asked, a hint of fear mixed with hostility and malice in her voice.

"Me? How could you accuse me of doing anything? I only did what Chaos intended," he corrected himself, standing proudly before the three of them, blocking their only escape.

"Don't make me repeat her question," Knuckles hissed, cracking his name-sake. Big just tutted, clicking his tongue to the top of his mouth rhythmically.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such animosity Knuckles. You were always such a stand up young man at church. What happened to you?"

"Big, answer the question!" Rosemary warned.

"And Rosemary… it's been over two years since I have last seen you. I guess the death must have wounded you more than it did your husband," he spat. Knuckles and Blaze gasped in unison, glancing at Rosemary to see how she would react. She just narrowed her eyes, making fists with her hands. She was simply unable to respond to the horrid comment.

"What, Cat got your tongue?" Big chuckled to himself.

"What did you do to Sonic?" Rosemary asked through clenched teeth. Big just smiled in reply before finally giving in to their demands.

"Like I said, I was just doing what Chaos intended. Sonic was gay. That meant he let the devil, he let Iblis into his heart. Iblis has been harboring inside of those boys for as long as they have given into their hideous desires and now he has possessed Sonic. I'm just trying to help the poor lad exorcise the demons out of him," Big concluded.

"How did you 'help' him?" Blaze asked, inflecting her voice on the word help.

"By the will of Chaos, I concocted some special serum that helps remove Iblis, and the gay out of a person's system. It might have a few… side effects," Big admitted. "But they will all subside as soon as Sonic does what he has now been programed to do. He will go back to normal as soon as…" Big trailed off, reveling in his brilliance.

"As soon as what?" Knuckles asked.

"As soon as he kills the one that Iblis forced him to love. Once he takes the life force of Tails, he will return to a healthy, _normal_ boy again."

"You've gone mad with power!" Rosemary bellowed, taking this opportunity to run up to him and jab him in the stomach with her fist. Big stumbled backwards but before he could react she sent another upper-cut to his chin. Big rose his head to stare at her, wiping the trickling stream of blood from his lip.

"You just don't understand because you gave up your faith. You let Iblis control you just like the others!" he hissed angrily. "Oh Sonic! This lady right here, can't you sense it? She shares the same blood as Tails," he gestured to her, standing back slightly.

"Tails?" Sonic tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her. She swallowed deeply. It was as if she were staring into the eyes of Iblis himself. His once vibrant shade of emerald was as black as the night sky, surrounded by a crimson red. Without warning, Sonic lunged at Rosemary, knocking her to the ground and pulling out a concealed dagger.

"Sonic, no!" Knuckles and Blaze screamed as they watched him pounce on the unsuspecting Rosemary.

"Sonic, it's me!" Rosemary begged, throwing out her arms in defense, blocking the dagger. She pushed back against Sonic with all her might but the dagger slowly fell closer and closer to her neck. "It's Rosemary, Tails' mother. Don't you remember me?"

Sonic seemed to pause for a split second, like something in his brain had connected, but it didn't last very long. He shook his head and bared his teeth.

"You're not Tails!" he mouthed angrily before dropping the knife and standing up. "I need Tails!"

"She shares the same DNA, surely she is good enough. Finish her!" Big commanded, pointing to Rosemary who was still lying on the floor, in too much shock to move. Blaze and Knuckles stepped between Sonic and Rosemary, blocking his access to her in case he tried to assault her again.

"She isn't Tails. Where is Tails," Sonic eyed Blaze angrily, foam emerging from the sides of his mouth as he began to rage.

"Ahhh!" Rosemary screamed. Blaze and Knuckles quickly spun around to see a knife protruding out of Rosemary's heart.

Unfortunately, while Blaze and Knuckles were focused on protecting Tails' mother from the bloodthirsty, serum-crazed hedgehog, they had completely forgotten about the psychotic cat behind them. Big, infuriated by the way Sonic refused to kill Rosemary, bent down and retrieved the knife that Sonic had dropped and plunged it deep into the fox's stomach. It pierced her heart and she let out a pained scream.

Blaze dived to the floor, not realizing her mobile phone fly out of her pocket and skid across the carpet to the corner of the room. She scoped up Rosemary's head in her hands while Knuckles ran into Big, knocking him clean off his feet as he collided into the wall and slumped over.

"Rosemary… Rosemary, stay with me. Don't die. We can get help for you," Blaze spoke frantically, trying to conceal the tears that began falling down her face.

"Blaze… please… find Tails. Protect him," she coughed up blood as the life began to drain from her face. "You are a wonderful woman, Blaze. You have been a perfect influence on my son's life. Thank you. Please… promise me… help him… save him… help Sonic," she coughed again as he eyelids fell shut and her muscles grew limp and her body grew cold.

"I promise Rosemary. I promise," Blaze repeated as she laid the elder fox's head down gently on the ground and turned to Sonic who had just been watching everything unfold. Blaze prepared her words, ready to berate Sonic with every hurtful, spiteful profanity she could muster but the sudden ringing of her phone snapped her out of her short lived rage. Both Sonic and Blaze whipped their heads to the phone but try as she might, Blaze wasn't fast enough.

Sonic quickly dived across the room and picked up the phone, swiping the phone open and listening as the voice on the other line spoke.

"Blaze, quick, I need your help." It was Tails.

"Tails, where are you?" Sonic replied.

"Sonic, is that you?" the voice replied.

"Yeah, it's me. Tails, I've missed you so much. I love you buddy. I gave the others a slip but I don't know for how much longer. Quick, tell me where you are," he said into the mic. All the emotionless language was drained from his voice and the old, concerned and love filled voice of the old Sonic was back. However, his face showed that of an evil menace who smiled wickedly at Blaze who was too disgusted to respond. She couldn't believe how genuine he could sound, knowing that he only planned to kill the fox.

"I'm at the remains of the park, I-" he spoke but Sonic quickly hung up the phone and broke it under his foot.

"Sonic, don't!" Blaze warned but Sonic sprinted past her and opened the door.

"You're just too slow," he said before closing the door behind him and sprinting off into the night, blood-lust controlling his thoughts and boosting his energy as he sped to his destination.

"Knuckles, c'mon, we need to save Tails before it's too late!" Blaze warned, wrenching open the door and running out into the night, trying desperately to catch up to the speeding hedgehog, but to no avail.

"Ha, ha, ha, they will die before the night is over," Big scoffed, laughing like a mad man.

"Not if I can help it," Knuckles replied, punching Big in the face as hard as he could. Big fell to the floor, unconscious as Knuckles rose to his feet and followed in step behind Blaze as they ran through the stormy night.

…

Tails' eyes misted over from sadness as he cast his gaze upon the source of the billowing smoke that he had seen from afar. Jet, Storm and Wave had lost him through the winding streets and he stood alone, glancing around at the ash filled barren land where his park once stood. The one place of solace. Tails' home away from home. The place where it had all happened. It was nothing but ash.

Tails glanced up, letting the heavy rain soak through his fur as he discovered a new found determination that he didn't know existed within him since the musical fiasco back many months ago. He fiddled around in his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing the only number that he could think of. Blaze

After a brief conversation, Tails was asked where he was.

"I'm at the remains of the park, I-" he tried to finish his sentence before he heard a loud, deafening crack as the phone line went dead. "Sonic, Sonic are you there?" he began to yell frantically into the microphone, his mind automatically thinking the worst again. He was just about to turn around and sprint out of the park when he saw the blurry outline of a blue streak grow steadily bigger on the horizon until suddenly, Sonic ran into the park, vaulting over the fence.

Tails stood amongst the ashes, looking at the hedgehog. The love of his life. The one he hadn't seen since their teary goodbye. He was standing not ten meters away from him. Tails felt like he could reach out and touch him. If he could just hug him again, he knew Sonic would be able to chase away all his fears and anxieties.

"Soni-" Tails began to say in relief before the hedgehog suddenly let out a blood curdling scream and attacked him.

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, that's right. Both Sonic and Tails survived that last chapter, but it looks like Sonic's mind didn't quite make the journey between chapters and is forever lost. With Rosemary dead and Big's true plans shown, can Blaze and Knuckles save Tails in time, or are they already too late. Can they save Sonic's mind from the encroaching serum? Has Big really gone over the deep end, like his grandfather before him? And what of Shadow, Amy, Silver, Tikal and the Aves Trio? All of these answers and more will be revealed in the final chapter of Sontails: Dreams Come True, Chapter 24: The Final Confrontation._

 _Did any of you guess that's what the serum was going to do? Did any of you think that, back when you were reading all the early fluff filled chapters that I had this horrific conclusion planned for our heroes the whole time? Please, leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really want to hear from all of you who have been reading since this is a major difference between 90% of the story before it for the big conclusion so I want to know if you are all still enjoying it just as much, or even more! It would mean a lot to me. And I'd love to hear how all of you think it is going to end. Happy ending? Sad ending? Who else will die next chapter (hint, more than one person will die in the finale!) and how do you think it will end. I'd love to hear what you have to say._

 _I also hope you liked the little bit of world building I put in. Since I planned out this alternate universe where our characters lived, I wanted to at least share the history that I planned. Can you figure out what all the community names mean? I'll reveal more about the history when I do my Authors Notes at the end of the wrap-up like I do with my other stories. And finally, thank you for reading and until next time, goodbye!_


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Confrontation

_A/N: Here it finally is. Over 5 months, 24 chapters, over 10000 readers and 85,000 words. It is kind of sad to see this story finally coming to its end. This was my first story on this site and I'm so glad that it has been so well received. Thank you all so much. All of you who read it, all of those who favourited and followed it and especially all of those who left reviews, especially the ones who reviewed every single new update. It was because of your reviews and all of your support that helped me continue this story to the end. So please, enjoy the final chapter and (hopefully) epic conclusion of Sontails: Dreams Come True!_

* * *

Chapter 24:

The Final Confrontation

 _"_ _Soni-" Tails began to say in relief before the hedgehog suddenly let out a blood curdling scream and attacked him._

Tails stood motionless, unable to move from the complete and utter shock that had been delivered to his system as Sonic lunged forward, knocking him to the ground. Tails' eyes bulged wide open as Sonic wrapped his hands tightly around Tails' golden furred neck and begun to squeeze tightly.

"S-S-S," Tails choked but couldn't form the words due to the immense pressure that Sonic was applying to his wind pipe. The skin around his throat began to turn a blue and purple colour as he strained to hold on to life, struggling for each breath. Tails gripped Sonic's arms, trying to push Sonic back with all his might but to no avail.

Tails' face began to go white as the colour drained from it as his lungs shriveled up, begging for the sweet relief of oxygen that refused to enter his mouth. Tails searched his lover's eyes, trying to find anything that resembled his old friend. His azure iris' begged to fall upon Sonic's emerald sanctuaries one last time but he couldn't find any shade of green through the murky blackness that clouded his eyes.

Sonic bared his teeth as he pressed down as hard as he could, his fingers intertwining on the underside of Tails' neck as he tried to sedate his insatiable blood-lust with the blood of his former best friend and lover.

"Sonic, NO!" Knuckles screamed from behind him as he tackled Sonic to the ground. Sonic screamed in anger as he rolled across the blackened ground away from Tails. "This isn't you, bro!" Knuckles tried to scream in his face in an attempt to bring him back to his senses. Sonic just howled up at the dark, stormy clouds, mimicking the thundering crash that accompanied the lightning flash through the sky, echoing around the field.

"Tails… Tails are you okay?" Blaze asked, falling down next to Sonic and helping him sit up. Tails coughed relentlessly, spurting and wheezing for minutes as he greedily lapped up the oxygen to supply his deprived lungs.

"T-Thanks," he breathed, trying to catch his breath. He touched his hand to his throat but winced in pain. Blaze looked at his bruises with sympathy, lying to Tails that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Guys, I don't know how much longer I can keep him occupied. Hurry up and get Tails out of here!" Knuckles bellowed as he tried to keep Sonic pinned to the ground to give the others time to escape. Sonic thrashed about, writhing in agony as foam erupted from his mouth and drizzled down his face.

"Tails!" he growled, getting his powerful legs underneath Knuckles and sending a mighty kick as hard as he could into the echidna's abdomen which sent him flying across the park, colliding into the ground with a grunt.

"Quick, let's go," Blaze urged, grabbing Tails' arm as she tried to hurl him up but Tails stood steadfast, refusing to budge.

"No, I can't leave without him," Tails said.

"Tails, Big infected him with some serum that is controlling his brain. He won't be back to normal until you are dead. He will kill you!" Blaze screamed at Tails as if he was an idiot with a death wish.

"He wouldn't leave me if I were in his position so I can't leave him. We can save him, I know it," Tails looked determined. Blaze thought for a moment, looking between Tails and Sonic, who was now off the ground, staring at Tails menacingly. She didn't want to tell Tails at this point, but she knew that she had to get him away from Sonic anyway she could and Knuckles would be no help in his current state.

"Tails," she turned the fox to look at her. "Big killed your mother with Sonic's help." Tails just stood there, looking at Blaze with unflinching, cold eyes. He couldn't even feel his heart beating at all. "She tried to save us but wasn't strong enough."

"Mum…" Tails looked down at his shoes. He could feel his stomach churn as the depressive feelings began to rise in him. Tails looked up, a fire sparking in his eyes fueled by determination.

"Sonic isn't like this. I need to save him!" Tails turned away and walked up to Sonic who stood motionless, like he was going to pounce at any moment, as his blackened eyes watch Tails' every movement.

"Sonic?" Tails asked as he closed the gap between them until they were only a step apart. Sonic refused to budge, a low growl rumbling inside of him as he watched Tails. "Don't you recognize me?"

Sonic didn't even blink as he watched Tails. Tails, feeling more and more hopeless as he continued, tried to talk through the serum to his best friend and the love of his life.

"Sonic, it's me, Tails. Remember all the good times we had together. Come on Sonic, I know you are in there. Don't let this serum control you! You are stronger than this." Tails reached up and placed the palm of his hand on Sonic's cheek. Sonic flinched slightly, not knowing what to do?

"Remember when you found me in the bushes? We played hide and seek together. You invited me back to your house and we spent the whole night playing video games. Please Sonic, think! All those sleepovers we had. All the sugary foods we ate together. All the tests I helped you study for. Remember when my dad died and you were there for me the whole time? You stood by me and showed me why life was worth living. You were there when I lost my way and now I'm going to help you find your way. Don't you remember that one fateful day when everything changed? The day I admitted my feelings for you!" Tails began to cry as he spoke to Sonic, staring into his black, emotionless eyes.

"T-Tails?" Sonic questioned, the black clouds beginning to dissipate from his eyes.

"Yes, Sonic, it's me! Remember when we shared our first kiss in the bush. How you rushed to my house and threw rocks at my window to get my attention. Please Sonic… please remember. Remember when we went on the camping trip. The theme park we got kicked out of together? Your 17th birthday party? The song I wrote for you? Christmas. The sleepover. My buddy-bot that I made thanks to your help. The dance. Don't you remember when everyone broke out into song and dance? Remember when we first made love? Please Sonic, remember. We promised each other we would love each other forever."

Tails began to sing softly, trying not to choke on the tears that were now freely flowing from his azure eyes. "And I know, we can show them and change all their minds. Show the flaws, make new laws for all animal kind."

"And aligned, us combined can create a new place. We wouldn't have to hide in disgrace!" Sonic began to sing.

"Sonic, I love you and you love me too so please break through!"

"Tails, I love you and you love me too and I will break through!"

Tails looked on in hope as the blackness that was clouding his eyes had almost completely faded as he sung with Tails.

"Sonic, just look around you at this storm. If I counted every single rain drop and tried to match them with a reason for why I love you, it couldn't rain enough for me to run out of reasons," Tails cooed. Sonic smiled as Tails saw the last of the darkness leave his eyes.

"Tails… Tails! Tails I… I… I-Ahhhhhh!" Sonic screamed, holding his brain as the darkness that had only just been dispelled had crept back in, covering his emerald iris'. Sonic howled in pain as the serum tried to wrestle back control of the host. "Tails, I can't control it! You need to leave. Get out of here, now!" Sonic screamed, shoving the fox away.

"No, you can fight this!" Tails begged. He watched as Sonic struggled against the toxic effects of the serum that was attacking his brain.

"I can't," Sonic hissed, losing himself further and further as the serum took further control of his thoughts. Tails watched in horror as all of his hard work began being undone. He watched Sonic fall under the water, struggling to stay above the surface. Tails knew there was one last thing he could try. He could try the power of love.

Just before Sonic had fully succumbed to the increased attack of the serum, Tails closed his eyes, leant in and placed his lips firmly against Sonic's. Together they stood, in each other's embrace as their tongues danced the tango of love and Sonic engulfed Tails with all of his senses. When Tails finally stepped back, taking a breath, he looked at Sonic with hopeful eyes.

"Tails, I think it work… ahhh!" Sonic screamed before he fell to one knee. Tails, seeing Sonic in such distress, rushed over to help him up. Just as he bent over, Sonic sent an uppercut straight to Tails' jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Tails!" Blaze and Knuckles bellowed in unison. However, before they could rush over to help him, a malicious round of laughter echoed around the park. All eyes turned to Big as he entered the park, clapping his hands slowly and sarcastically.

"Nice try Tails, but nothing can break Sonic of the serum. Until his blood-lust is satisfied and until you are dead, he will not stop trying. Think of it as Chaos fighting Iblis. In the end, Chaos will win and you will die," Big smirked, watching the rest of the fight unfurl as Tails tried to dodge the barrage of swipes and punches that Sonic swung his way.

Knuckles and Blaze, after recovering from the shock of Big's sudden intrusion, rushed over and each took one of Sonic's arms, holding him back from the bloody and bruised Tails.

"You can't stop him children. The longer Tails stays alive, the stronger and more frantic he could get. Who knows how long he has left until the serum permanently takes control of his mind? Iblis is a mighty foe," Big bellowed towards them, walking near the trio with his hands behind his back.

"ENOUGH!" Tails screamed, drawing all eyes towards him. There, standing in the middle of the blackened park with ash piling up around him and a torrential downpour, coupled with crashes and flashes of thunder and lightning stood Tails. A gun in hand, pointed at his temple.

"Tails, don't do it! We can find another way!" Blaze pleaded with him, still trying to keep Sonic pinned as his violent outbursts grew wilder and wilder.

"There is no other way! Look at him," Tails glanced at Sonic, who began frothing at the mouth again. "He will lose himself any moment unless I'm dead. This is the only way."

"Kid, don't do it!" a voice shouted from the other side of the park. The five individuals all looked over at the source of the noise to see a hawk, swallow and albatross jump the gate and enter the park.

"Aves? What are you doing? You know you can't cross the border!" Big growled at them angrily.

"Tails, sweetheart, we can find another way," Wave begged him, causing a confused look on Blaze and Knuckles' face as they wondered how in the world Tails knew members of their north-Eastern bordered people.

"No, I have to do this. Blaze," he called to his friend. "Thank you for everything. And Sonic," he turned to the unrecognizable, thrashing hedgehog that lay before him. "I love you."

 _Bang_

Tails fell to the ground with a thud as he pulled the trigger. The gun fell from his hand, colliding with the ground and bouncing a couple meters away as the limp body of Tails fell to the floor. It was as if all the sounds of the raging storms around them had ceased, offering a brief moment of silence as all pairs of eyes were still situated in the air where Tails once stood.

…

Nothing. Nothing at all. He was wet, yet he couldn't feel the rain falling upon him. Wind. Nothing but wind. There was noise, yet he couldn't hear anything. Darkness. Nothing but darkness. There was light, yet he couldn't see his friends surrounding him. Salt. Nothing but salt. His mouth was open, yet all he could taste was his salty tears. Death. Nothing but death. There was ash all around him, yet all he could smell was a plague of death.

Sonic was broken. He felt like he was falling through a bottomless abyss that showed nothing but darkness underneath him. To his sides were never ending rocky walls. Occasionally he fell past a ledge which Blaze or Knuckles were standing on, holding out their hands shouting his name but he refused to take them.

As soon as the trigger was pulled and Sonic saw the love of his life, take his own life, something triggered in his brain and the serum lost its effect. The shadows that he had succumbed to retreated away, letting him go free from their billowing grasp. However, Sonic just escaped one darkness, to plummet straight back into the other. The darkness of sadness. The light he saw above was becoming dimmer and dimmer and his friends pleading cries grew softer and softer but he could not find them. All he could think of was Tails. Tails, standing before him, pulling the trigger.

"Sonic, please come to your senses," Blaze urged, trying to shake him out of his trance.

"Sonic, Tails did this for you. You can't give up now," Knuckles tried to slap some sense into the hedgehog, but to no avail.

Sonic simply blocked them out, there words travelling through his brain like cars through a bridge. All the vibrant hues of the world were dimmed, replaced by the eerie blackness that seemed to have enveloped everything in his life. The once beautiful, golden light that illuminated his life, guiding him home each night had been extinguished and Sonic couldn't see through the mist. His wooden boat had struck a rock, welling up with water and without the light to guide him, he couldn't fight the waves as he began to fall below the surface.

Big watched as Blaze and Knuckles were trying to rouse Sonic, struggling to stop the tears from erupting from their ducts. He glanced over to the trio of Babylon Rouge's that had been standing, motionless as well as they tried to comprehend what Tails had just done.

"Why did he do it," Wave cried, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"He was just a kid," Storm bowed his head solemnly.

"This place is crazy, and it's all _his_ fault," Jet hissed through his teeth, pointing his machete at Big. The cat just smirked as he slowly bent down, keeping his eyes on the Babylons. As his hand clamped around the gun that Tails had dropped, Jet screamed a warning.

"Don't touch that or I'll blow your brains out." He aimed his rifle at Big. "Get over here now!"

Big began to rise and made his way over to the Rouges, his hand remained high in the air as Storm had added to Jet's command. As he approached the trio, Wave and Storm both gripped one of his arms to restrain him. They planned to take him back to Aves and have a mass execution in the center of town to symbolize the end of the border and the unity of the two communities.

"You can't do this to me," Big snapped angrily.

"Why not? You don't want your death to make peace?" Jet mocked.

"It won't you imbecile. Chaos is in the hearts of my people. They will revolt against your gay accepting, Iblis worshiping community. My death will only incite riots in the streets. You can't win. Chaos won't allow it!" Big bellowed deeply, causing Storm to belt him across the back to silence him.

"He's right!" Jet, Wave and Storm all looked around to see who spoke.

"Sonic?" Jet asked, looking at him with a confused look.

"You need to kill him now. He used me. He killed Rosemary and he made Tails kill himself. He needs to die, now!" Sonic hissed with all the rage that had suddenly erupted from within him.

"No. We need to show the world that the Cat family's evil rein is now over," Jet argued.

"Heh, evil rein? Really. I was just a humble priest that showed people how to live their lives properly."

"No you didn't" Sonic spat. "You used to be but something happened to you. You were corrupted with power. You went mad. You don't deserve to live!" Big saw his opportunity during the argument. While the Babylon's attention was on Sonic, Big took this moment to strike. While they were unprepared, he took them off guard and pulled his hands out of their grip. He reached over and tore off the rifle that was slung around Jet's neck breaking off the strap in the process as he aimed it at the hawk's back and pulled the trigger.

A bullet was sent flying out of the barrel, striking Jet in the back before he aimed upwards and shot him in the back of the head for good measure. Big then swiveled around and shot Storm right between the eyes, leaving a smoking hole in his skull, leading straight to his brain.

"STOP!" Sonic screamed, standing up on his feet with some new found strength. He picked up Tails' discarded pistol and aimed it at Big.

"Sonic, my boy. Don't do this. I've only been trying to help you this whole time," Big remarked.

"Help this," Sonic yelled as he pulled the trigger and the sound of the gun firing combined with the roar of the thunderous heavens, echoing thought the atmosphere. Big's eyes widened as he waited for the pain. But none came.

Big looked down to his stomach where his hands had instinctively gone to cover the bullet wound, but he found none. He looked around his body, seeing no indication that he had been shot. Sonic looked at the gun with a perplexed look before narrowing his eyes and let out another round of shots, emptying the gun. Each time the sound of a gun shot fired but no bullets ever fired out of the barrel.

"Blanks…" Sonic said, shocked as he looked over to Tails who began to sit up.

…

 _"_ _Sure, go ahead kid," the green hawk responded, exchanging his stainless steel sword with the machete that the pink swallow had been holding._

 _"_ _Back all those years ago, when my grandparents were children, what happened to Mobius? How did it become this fragmented?"_

Tails called out, talking to the Babylon's as they began to arm themselves. Tails looked down at his pistol, thumbing it in his hands. He always hated violence and didn't want to be carrying a weapon. He searched through the rows of shelves, each holding different types of weapons until he came to a little bench at the end labeled 'training.'

Tails opened up a draw and took out a small, wooden box. He opened it up and found a multitude of blanks. He quickly emptied his supply of bullets and carefully loaded six blanks into the gun before closing it up, spinning the chamber for good measure.

'This should do enough to trick somebody into thinking I have a gun and they won't mess with me,' Tails smiled proudly as he rushed over to join the rest of the Babylons as they finished loading their weapons and began to walk out of the little shelter.

…

The babbling laughter that escaped Big's lips was deafeningly loud and scary, each tonal shift and breath sending shivers down Sonic's spine. A large, darkening smirk crossed Big's face as he narrowed his eyes, staring menacingly at the frightened hedgehog. However, Sonic couldn't even react, or meet the gaze as he was in a mixture of relief and shock.

"T…Tails?" he managed to push the words through the lump in his throat, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Looks like the little fox tricked you. Clever little fox," Big hissed as he raised Jet's rifle at the hedgehog. "Too bad I'm not also using blanks. You just witnessed your loved one get shot so it would only be fair if he saw you die this time."

"No, please…" Tails begged from the ground.

"Eager to die too?" Big mocked. "Don't worry, shortly after I dispatch your sinning lover, I'll make sure to cleanse your soul of Iblis afterwards. May Cha-ugh…" Big tried to say his blessing, intent on pulling the trigger afterwards when suddenly his eyes bulged out of his head and he gasped.

Big dropped the rifle to the ground as he slowly looked down towards his stomach where the pointed edge of a stainless steel sword was protruding out of his gut. In one fell swoop, Wave grunted heavily as she pulled backwards on the sword, bringing it back through Big's body to leave the open hole through his stomach that her sword had created.

"You should have finished all of us off when you had the chance," she spat as she brought her boot up to his back and kicked him down. Big let out a sigh as he fell with a thud to the cold, ash covered ground below.

"I'm sorry… Chaos," he breathed as the life, along with a river of blood, left his body.

"W…Wave… thank you," Tails managed to squeak, still trying to process what had just transpired. She shook her head from side to side, her gaze cast downwards to the two lifeless bodies of her former companions.

"I did this for me, not you," she said emotionlessly. "If you know what's good for you, leave now."

"Wave, please-" Tails began but was cut off by the swallow.

"Look, consider this a favour for your hedgehog friend saving my life. I'm going to go get the rest of Aves to take down this forsaken community and I'd hate for you guys to get caught in the crossfire. Leave before I get back, now." As Wave finished she turned and began to walk away. Her crimson coated sword in one hand and her deceased friends rifle that she retrieved off the floor in the other.

"Wave, you don't have to do this," Sonic began, grabbing her arm. "Big is dead. We can find peace between our communities."

"Don't you get it?" She turned around angrily. "It's not just him! His family have been polluting the minds off your entire community, right down from probably young childhood I'd assume. More will rise to fill the vacuum that his death will leave. This horrible, barbaric behavior will never end until a change is made. I need to get vengeance for Jet and Storm and I need to complete the mission that we came here to do. Peace only comes through war. It's already too late to stop it," she remarked bitterly and she yanked her arm out of the hedgehog's grasp and continued to walk away, in her pursuit to end the hundred-year legacy of the Cat family.

"There is a better way," Tails urged her. Wave stopped and turned, making eye contact with Tails as she spoke softly to him.

"Tails, I'm so glad I met you. You showed me that true love still exists after I gave up on it. You showed me that it can be real no matter what our messed up world says. You have something beautiful here. Don't give him up. Escape, be together and be happy. You both deserve it. Farewell." With that, she turned and sprinted off down the road without looking back again, leaving Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Knuckles standing alone in the park.

The four of them stood there in silence. The rain continued to poor down on them from above with the only sounds being the thunderous roars of the heavens every now and then. Tails looked towards Sonic for guidance but he found it hard to look at the fox after the stunt he had pulled, despite Wave's words. Eventually, Blaze spoke up in an attempt to get them all talking again.

"Tails… why did you pretend to kill yourself?" she asked, more for Sonic than herself.

"We have more pressing issues to deal with at the moment," Tails stated. "The whole community is still out for our blood and when they see we killed Big they won't be much happier. Not only that, we have a time limit until Wave returns with an army. We need to leave… now."

"No." Sonic said suddenly. All three pairs of eyes turned to him as he turned to Tails. "How could you do that to me? I thought you were dead! Do you know how much that hurt? You almost got us all killed! I don't care what's happening. I'm not moving until you explain yourself!" Sonic stood his ground stubbornly.

"Sonic, don't you understand?" Tails asked hopefully, but his facial expression and anguish in his voice told Tails that Sonic was not ready to understand why and was stuck focusing on the what. Tails took a deep breath and explained himself as Blaze, Knuckles and especially Sonic listened intently.

"You were in a state of hysterics and were trying to kill me, at no fault of your own," Tails quickly added to avoid further arguments and confrontation. "That serum was controlling you and Big said that my death was the only thing that could stop it. You were suffering and I needed to save you. I already had blanks in my gun and I knew that if you saw me 'die' then it would trigger the necessary mental nervous processes in your body for the serum to become useless. I'm so sorry but it was the only way to save you," Tails ended in tears. He knew it was what he had to do but he couldn't help but feel horrible, and feel like it was his fault that Jet and Storm were now lying dead next to him.

"It's okay Tails. I forgive you," Blaze offered a warming smile.

"You were just doing what you had to do," Knuckles nodded his approval.

"Sonic?" Sonic didn't reply, or say anything. He was always a hedgehog of actions, believing that they always spoke louder than words ever could. He simply walked over and wrapped his hands around Tails, bringing the fox in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you," Sonic whispered, letting a stray tear fall on Tails' already soaked fur. "I promise to never hurt you again."

"I know Sonic, I know," Tails sniffed as the two hugged harder, fearing that they would lose each other again if they ever let go.

"Uh, guys," Knuckles suddenly piped up, alarm in his voice.

"Knuckles, let them have this moment," Blaze elbowed him.

"No, I don't want to break it up but look," he said with fear, pointing his hand out to the road. Blaze, Sonic and Tails all looked up to see what Knuckles was on about. However, when they saw what he was referring to, the colour all but drained from their exhausted faces. There, in front of them, was Shadow the hedgehog who stared daggers at him. Next to him was Amy and the rest of the community who were all on the street, walking into the park.

"Rats, they found us," Sonic cursed under his breath, stepping back from Tails as he searched the crowd of furious people, each brandishing their flames and what seemed to be makeshift weapons. He matched his gaze with that of his parents, although they were already dead to him, and scowled as Vector chomped angrily in his direction, brandishing a baseball bat that he had used to hit Sonic when he misbehaved.

Slowly, the four of them backed up as the angry crowd began to encircle them. Suddenly, they smacked into the wooden fence that lined the back of the park, pushing up against it as the angry mob closed in on them, forming a tight semi-circle.

"Look, they killed Big!" Tikal screeched, pointing her finger at the deceased body of their once loved savior.

"Looks like it's finally the end of the road for you all," Vector snapped angrily. Tails scanned the crowd, passing the faces of all of his friends and family that he once knew. Espio, Rouge, Alicia, his old and current teachers. Mighty, Fiona, Sticks, and the rest of his school friends and foes. He passed the angry glares of Amy, Silver, Tikal and Shadow who all seemed to be leading the pack and finally his azure eyes met those of Cream. The small rabbit instantly looked away, unable to meet his gaze. He felt his heart sink in his stomach as he realized that there truly was no going back. Blaze looked over at Silver who turned away, unable to look at the love of his life in the eye after realizing what she had done.

"End of the road," Shadow chuckled as he limped forward with Amy whose hand was encased in Shadow's. "I promise to make this quick, like you always like it to be faker," he smirked.

"You should have kept your big mouth shut and stayed my girlfriend when you had the chance," Amy hissed angrily, brandishing a machete in her left hand. She carefully handed it to Shadow. Shadow stepped forward before barking at the group.

"Who wants to die first?" Sonic saw Knuckles begin to step forward and instantly threw out his hand in front of the echidna.

"Shadow, this is between you and me. Let the others go and you can kill me. That's what this is all about for you, isn't it?" Shadow looked down at his leg. The cast had recently been removed but he still had some pain whenever he ran and would for a long while longer.

"Yes, it is," Shadow remarked, earning a relieved sight from the hedgehog. "But the others are still going to die anyway. Just not before you!" Shadow screeched, winding up his swing before plunging his machete forward.

"NO!"

It met its mark, sinking deep into flesh. Shadow pulled it out as the blood stained its edge. Slowly, the hedgehog fell to the floor, coughing up crimson blood as he struggled to breathe!

"Silver, no!" Blaze cried out, diving to the floor to hold her silver furred love.

"You idiot!" Shadow barked angrily at the silver hedgehog who had ran in front of Sonic and situated himself between the two hedgehogs, defending Sonic.

"Silver, please, don't die on me," Blaze cried, holding Silver in her arms.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Silver managed to mutter through fits of raspy coughing.

"No, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about," Blaze sniffed, glancing upon the wounded hedgehog.

"I should have stayed with you. I… I should have trusted… you."

"Save your strength. We are going to get through this," she cried, holding him closer to her, paying no attention to the flowing blood that was staining her attire.

"Blaze… please… it's already too late… for me," he coughed again, slipping further and further away from the living realm.

"Silver, don't leave me. Don't die on me. I need you. I… I love you," she begged him, holding his hands in hers as her topaz eyes stared deeply into his own mirrored iris'.

"I-I-I… lov…" Silver began to say but ceased half way through his sentence as his hand grew limp and his head fell to the side.

"Silver? Silver? SILVER?" she shook his body frantically as grief struck ahold of her. Tails, Sonic and Knuckles looked on at her desperate struggles to bring him back to life with sadness. Sonic began to sniff as Tails took a knee next to her and pressed his fingers on Silver's eyelids, closing them.

"What are you doing?" she screeched. "Don't do that to him!" Tails just wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, stopping her from breaking out into a frantic rage as she pulled and pushed against his might, trying to escape before she grew weak and broke out into an uncontrollable sob into his shoulders.

Knuckles shook with rage, unable to contain his anger as all of the death and grief that had plagued the stormy night culminated inside of him. He wasn't going to let Silver's sacrifice be in vein. He wasn't going to let it end this way. He turned around, wound back his arm and smashed his thick, fat fists into the wooden wall. It cracked under his weight before the damp wood subsided from the force and broke apart, splintering into little tiny pieces to leave a small gap big enough for the four to run through.

Knuckles stood at the exit hole as he shouted out to them. "Come on, let's go!"

"No, I can't leave him!" Blaze cried out, throwing her hands down onto the lifeless corpse of Silver. Knuckles sighed in frustration as he shouted again.

"We have no time! Let's go!"

"Get them before they escape!" Amy howled as the crowd began to advance on the four individuals that were backed up against the fence.

"Blaze, we have no time. He wouldn't want you to die for him!" Tails urged, looking deep into Blaze's eyes. It was there that he found the understanding. Blaze quickly turned and pressed her lips on Silver's in a soft, gentle farewell kiss before Tails, along with the help of Knuckles, tore her away from the body and ushered her out through the opening.

Sonic glanced from the dead body to the hole and sighed angrily at himself, muttering how stupid his idea was before he quickly bent down and scooped up Silver's corpse. However, as he did so, Amy and Shadow both grabbed a hold of his arms. Amy held him in place as Shadow sliced down on Sonic's shoulder. The hedgehog tried to dodge out of the way but was unable due to Amy's grasp and the machete dug deep into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, wincing as Shadow pulled the weapon out and raised it high, aiming for Sonic's neck this time around.

"Say goodbye!" Shadow hissed as he brought the weapon down on Sonic's head. In the split second, Sonic fell down to the floor, surprising Amy who stumbled and fell herself. Now out of her grasp, he swiftly rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the sharp blade as it collided with the ground, sending a small cloud of ash to billow up into the atmosphere.

"Sonic, let's go now!" Knuckles yelled as he popped his head back through the hole in the wall.

"You're not get away boy!" Vector yelled as he grabbed at Silver's hand as Sonic hoisted the body back up. Sonic screamed at his father angrily.

"I'm not your boy anymore!" As he shouted, he sent a powerful kick into Vector's stomach, sending the crocodile tumbling backwards into Sally and sending them both to the floor. Sonic instantly turned around and sprinted out through the gap with Amy, Tikal, Shadow, Cream and the rest of the mob close on his tail as they filed through the opening.

"Where do we go?" he shouted as he quickly caught up to Tails and Blaze who were running ahead of them.

"My father is a fisherman," Blaze reasoned, sending Sonic a quick glance of thanks when she saw him carrying Silver's body. "I have the key to his boat so we can use that to sail out to sea and find somewhere else."

"Sounds good enough to me," Knuckles shrugged as the four of them picked up the pace, heading towards the pier. Once they arrived, Blaze dived into the boat and stuffed the key into the ignition, turning it as the engine roared to life. Tails and Knuckles hopped into the boat and ungracefully took the body from Sonic. The sapphire hedgehog stepped onto the boat and with his stronger foot, pushed as hard as he could against the wooden pier to send the boat off slightly. Blaze sent the boat off at a blazing speed as they took off into the wide ocean.

Sonic, finally using up the last of his energy reserves, collapsed in a heap into Tails' lap, clutching his shoulder with his hand to stop the freely flowing blood from his open wound. Knuckles picked up a blanket that had been lying on the floor of the boat and draped it around the Sonic and Tails to help shield the hedgehog from the rain to protect his wound.

Slowly, as the four of them traveled off into the deep blue and mysterious unknown of the lands beyond the continent of Mobius, they looked back at the rocky shoreline of their once peaceful home. Blaze, Knuckles, Sonic and Tails stared at the angry glances of Shadow, Amy, Cream, Tikal and the rest of their friends and family as they slowly grew smaller and smaller until they faded like dots on the horizon.

...

Sonic yawned as he rose from his slumber. He turned, pulling the blankets selfishly over himself more as he opened his eyes to look upon his surroundings. He smiled as he looked at the familiar, comfortable golden fur on the back of his favourite fox, sleeping soundly next to him in the sand. Sonic chuckled softly as he saw the fox shiver. He edged over and draped his arm over Tails, who instantly stopped shivering thanks to Sonic's warming embrace. The two laid together for a short while until Sonic eventually decided to get out of their little makeshift bed for the night.

The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon, shining through the now clear sky and shimmering off the crystal waters. The dark, stormy clouds of the vicious night had long since passed and the soaked trees that lined the golden, sandy beaches eagerly lapped up the welcoming rays of sunshine.

Sonic stretched his arms upwards as he stood up and walked over to the shoreline, letting the small foamy waves lap around his ankles calmly. He turned around, scanning the beach of their little tropical island that they had been thrust upon by the merciless seas that previous night. He looked over at Blaze who remained fast asleep next to the makeshift little slab of stone that she refused to leave that night. Sonic walked over, letting his hands smooth over the rough textures that they had calved into the stone which they situated above the make-shift sandy hole that they had dug.

 _Here lies Silver. Friend to many and boyfriend of Blaze. His sacrifice will never be forgotten_

Sonic stood up and turned, looking over to a nearby palm tree and saw the red echidna who was leaning against it, his soft, tired eyes watching the sleeping figure of Blaze. It was obvious to Sonic that he hadn't slept all night and opted to keep a watchful eye over the cat as she cried over Silver's grave before passing out from exhaustion. Sonic locked eyes with Knuckles who nodded towards him and offered a peaceful smile.

Sonic turned back and sat down next to Tails who had begun to rouse from his sleep. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at Sonic. Tails reached out his hand and rubbed the bandaged shoulder of Sonic, concern in his eyes. Instead of offering any response, Sonic simply pointed to the bandages around Tails' own shoulder that paralleled Sonic's wound. The two shared a brief laugh with each other before Tails yawned again, still quite fatigued from the long, hard, draining night that they had all just experienced.

Sonic crossed his legs and patted his lap. Tails crawled over and lay his head in Sonic's lap, closing his eyes while Sonic flung the blanket over the fox. Sonic began to run his hand over Tails' head as the fox began to fall back off to sleep again. A peaceful, relieved smile crossed Sonic's face as he looked off over the ocean, searching the endless blue waters that stretched out far beyond the horizon. Although they had been shipwrecked on an undiscovered, unexplored tropical island, they were at least finally at peace. Sonic closed his eyes as his hand rested against Tails cheek and bathed in the warming morning sunlight that marked the start of the new day, and the start of their new lives.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, there you have it. The story has finally come to a close. Thank you all so, so, so much for reading. It has meant so much to me to know that you all enjoyed the story and stuck around to the very end. If you have the time, could you all please take 5 minutes out of your day to leave a review to let me know what you thought about the story as a whole, what you liked and disliked, and if you liked it's ending. It would mean the world if each and every one of you just left a small review (even a couple words would make me smile :D)_

 _I am planning to do, like I do with all of my stories, a little bonus chapter that will come out in a couple days with my authors notes. Just some inside thought from me, what inspired me, what changed throughout writing and some other things like that. Although I planned it all out, the ending was originally very, very different and I only decided to change it after finishing chapter 22, but more on that in the notes. Also if you have any questions that are still burning in your mind then please leave them in your reviews and I'll be sure to answer them there. Will there be a sequel to this story? Find out in the notes. Until then, thank you all for reading and please, if you liked the story, consider giving it a favourite. Thank you all and until next time, goodbye :)_


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun began to peek over the horizon. The dark clouds that plagued the land and cast it in darkness had receded to the calming salty morning winds swept from the shoreline of the Mobian community. Throughout the night the angered citizens of Mobius had eventually given up on chasing Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Knuckles and retired to their beds. Eventually, even the stragglers, Shadow and Amy, had given up and retreated to get a few hours of sleep. Everybody had gone except Vector, Sonic's father.

He paced the beach back and forth until he decided he retrace his steps. That had led him back to where he currently stood. The burning, smoking, charred remains of the local park. The same park Sally used to take Sonic when he was a kid while Vector slaved away at work. The same park where Sonic and Tails met and their friendship grew. The same park where Sonic and Tails fell in love.

Vector spat on the ash and ground his feet against the dirt in disgust. He hated his son. Sonic was always weak. Always pathetic. Vector thought physical abuse would straighten him up and make him a better man. All it did was turn Sonic into the Iblis loving traitor he'd become. Vector couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand that Sonic had gotten away and he couldn't stand that Tails was still alive.

That's when Vector came across the two bloodied bodies of Jet and Storm. Two inhabitants of Mobius' northern neighbors, Aves. Vector had heard from Big what had happened. Tails escaped to seek refuge in Aves. It was there that he found help and managed to overthrow Big's control over Sonic and kill the wise man. Vector blamed Aves. He blamed Jet and Storm for leading Tails back to Sonic, and he blamed their leader, Wave, for allowing them to have their happy ending. Wave had made a fatal mistake crossing the boarder. She thought she deserved vengeance. She was sorely mistaken. Vector was angry. Wave had broken a sacred rule and Wave had taken away the retribution Vector deserved. He helped bring Sonic into this world and he was going to make sure he would be the one to take Sonic out. But, until the day came that his path would cross with his son again he wanted to stop all those who helped him.

And that meant Wave.

And that meant war.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading, I really hope all of you enjoyed this roller-coaster. Don't forget to turn over and begin reading the sequel - Sontails: War of Faith._

Here's the blurb!

Three months after Big had been killed, Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Knuckles have made a life for themselves on a tropical paradise. However, after a storm decimates their happiness and an old face washes up on shore, they must travel back to Mobius to restore peace between the five communities that have been fighting a war that they started. Can they achieve peace and stop Vector or will they die trying?


End file.
